Hijos de Dioses
by Agent-014
Summary: Para un semidiós es difícil vivir una vida normal, su esencia atrae a los monstruos, pero para los hijos de los tres grandes es casi imposible, ¿que pasaría si los dioses se hicieran responsables? ¿Como serían Percy, Thalía y Nico si hubieran crecido en el Olimpo, protegidos y entrenados? Averigüemos.
1. Bienvenidos a Casa

Disclaimer: Los personajes en esta historia pertenecen al único y asombroso Rick Riordan, yo solo me los estoy tomando prestados por un rato, de verdad, me muero por que Percy, Nico y Thalía fueran míos, pero no lo son T.T

Escribí este Fic porque he leído varios en inglés pero ninguno en español, si se saben de uno me dicen xD, me encanta la idea de que los hijos de los tres grandes hayan sido criados en el Olimpo, ¿Como afectaría eso sus personalidades? ¿Los haría aún más poderosos? ¿Que pensarían los demás semidioses de ellos? Son tantas cosas, pero empezando por lo simple y a pasitos de bebe espero que puedan entender mis ideas y les agrade la historia, se las dejo con todo mi esfuerzo y ojala que les guste!

* * *

Poseidón no tenía idea de que esperar, ¿Qué dirían sus hermanos? Estaba seguro de que se enojarían, solamente esperaba que no tomaran su ira en contra del pequeño, él era inocente y no podría soportar el perderlo también, acababa de perder a alguien muy importante esa misma noche. El Olimpo estaba lleno de murmullos, todos preguntándose en donde estaría el dios de los mares, justo entonces, este apareció frente a ellos, con un pequeño bulto en sus manos, para la sorpresa de todos, Poseidón no medía cinco metros de alto, sino que tenía el tamaño de un mortal común y corriente.

-¿Qué significa esto?- Vociferó Zeus, lord de los cielos, al tiempo que se encogía para darle frente a su hermano, al acercarse se dio cuenta de lo que el cargaba consigo- ¡Has roto el pacto!

-¿Qué?- Hades, señor de los muertos, se encogió también, saltando de su trono con furia, el resto de los dioses imitaron su ejemplo pero se quedaron a una distancia prudente- ¿Cómo osas a traer esa cosa aquí? ¿Vas a entregarlo para que lo matemos?

-¡NO!- Gritó Poseidón, abrazando al niño posesivamente- Es mi hijo, no una cosa, y nadie le pondrá un dedo encima… sé que he roto el pacto, lo lamento, pero no lamento la existencia de este niño, lo reclamo como mío y pido al consejo que me conceda permiso para criarlo.

-¡Jamás!- Chilló el lord de los cielos y un trueno sacudió el cielo, estaba rojo de ira- Ese niño no pertenece aquí, ni siquiera debería existir, si no quieres que lo pulverice en este instante envíaselo a su madre mortal y adviértele que lo mantenga lejos de cualquier altura.

-Lo haría, créeme Zeus, desearía poder hacerlo- Los ojos del dios se llenaron de una profunda tristeza, bajó la mirada hacia su hijo, el cual dormitaba intranquilo en sus brazos- Su madre está muerta, esta misma noche ha sido asesinada por un monstruo, sabes que los hijos de los tres grandes atraen monstruos más que cualquier otro héroe, Sally no tuvo oportunidad... Mi Sally, mi pobre Sally…

-Entiendo…- La ira en Zeus pareció apagarse un poco, incluso parecía incomodo y avergonzado- Podemos mandar al niño a el campamento, ahí estará seguro.

-No, no lo estará, sabes bien que así no son las cosas, es demasiado peligroso, solo pondríamos en riesgo a los otros campistas- Dijo por fin Hades, quién también parecía haberse calmado un poco- No esperaba que los monstruos pudieran rastrearlos a tan temprana edad, ¿Cuántos años tiene?

-Cinco, solo tiene cinco años y está aterrado, Hades tiene razón, es peligroso para todos dejarlo en el campamento, incluso en el mundo mortal- Poseidón miró a sus hermanos, decidido y suspiró con amargura- Pido al consejo que me dejen criar a mi hijo, aquí en el Olimpo.

-Podría ser el héroe de la profecía, sería sabio tenerlo cerca, cultivarle los valores griegos y guiarlo por el camino de los viejos héroes, convertirlo en un aliado, para así evitar que quiera destruir el Olimpo algún día- Sugirió Athena, era una diosa inteligente y sabía lo que estaba haciendo, los demás la escucharían.

-Tiene razón, ¿Alguien en desacuerdo de dejar al niño en el Olimpo?-ninguna mano fue levantada, algunos de los dioses todavía sorprendidos por lo que había pasado, ¿quién diría que Poseidón rompería el pacto?- Bien, ya que es demasiado peligroso para un hijo de los tres grandes crecer en el reino mortal, el hijo de Poseidón será criado en el Olimpo, y entrenado para ser un héroe.

-Supongo que es mal momento para mencionar esto pero…- Zeus se rascó la nuca y se mordió el labio inferior, sabía que si pudieran lo vaporizarían a el por esto- … Yo también rompí el pacto, tengo una hija y no me gustaría que la maten, a ella o a su madre, pido al consejo que se haga justicia y me dejen traerla a ella también al Olimpo.

Todas las bocas presentes se abrieron, y luego empezó el cuchicheo, sorprendidos de que Hades fuese el único que no había roto sus votos, y sin embargo, estaba tan callado, todos lo miraban, esperando a que explotara en rabia y lastimara a sus hermanos, o convirtiera a sus hijos en huesos nuevos para cerbero, pero no, simplemente miraba al piso, algo nervioso.

-Yo… ¡Yo también tengo un hijo!- Soltó de pronto el dios del inframundo, dejando a todos atónitos- María podría estar en peligro, mi hijo tiene que vivir aquí también, si algo le pasa…

-¡Hombres! Todos sabíamos que no iban a ser capaces de cumplir con sus promesas, traigan a sus bastardos al Olimpo y dejen de lloriquear- Lady Hera gritó con furia y miró a su marido con odio, salió agitando sus brazos y parloteando con cólera, sobre dioses irresponsables, mortales promiscuas y semidioses problemáticos- No pienses Zeus en dormir en mi cama, por un largo tiempo.

Una vez que Hera estuvo fuera de la sala de los tronos, Artemis se acercó a Poseidón con timidez y pidió alzar al niño, se sorprendió al verlo y quedó maravillada. El pequeño tenía la piel de un tono bronceado, como si hubiese tomado la cantidad justa de sol, su cabello negro se suponía que era liso, pero tenía mechones rebeldes, como olas en el mar y sus facciones eran delicadas, era un niño precioso, justo entonces abrió los ojos y no pudo reprimir un "¡oh!" Los ojos del pequeño eran verdes alrededor de la pupila, pero conforme se acercaban a la parte blanca del ojo se tornaban de un tono azul cada vez más profundo, se notaban asustados al no saber donde se encontraba.

-Hola pequeño… Me llamo Artemisa, no te asustes, soy tu prima- Sonrió la diosa, hechizada por los ojos del niño, sin prestar atención al resto- ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Percy- Dijo él, al borde del llanto, no recordaba haber llegado a ese lugar y la gente a su alrededor lo miraba con desprecio, enojados, como si hubiese hecho algo malo- Mi nombre es Percy.

-¿Percy?- Preguntó Apollo, al hombro de su hermana, mirando al pequeño y dedicándole una sonrisa juguetona, de verdad que se parecía a su tío aquel niño- Me suena más a un apodo.

-Su nombre es Perseus, Perseus Jackson- Dijo Poseidón, orgulloso, Hades y Zeus se habían marchado a recoger a sus respetivos hijos, a explicarle la situación a sus madres- Lleva el nombre de uno de los pocos héroes suertudos, su madre esperaba que le contagiara algo de esa suerte, mi Sally era tan optimista.

-¡Oh!- Afrodita pareció asustada, el pequeño Percy había comenzado a llorar ante la mención de su madre, debía de haber sido horroroso para él, tener que ver a su madre morir, y sin entender nada, se lo arrebató de los brazos a Artemisa y empezó a calmarlo con cariño- No llores pequeño, todo estará bien, te vamos a cuidar y ya verás que te gustara el Olimpo, no llores.

Justo entonces aparecieron dos ases de luz, los otros dos dioses mayores aparecieron, cargando con sus hijos, Percy, al ver la cara asustada de los otros dos niños, dejó de llorar y decidió no asustarlos más. La hija de Zeus era un poco más pequeña que Percy, de piel blanca y cabello negro, con ojos azules eléctricos, era una niña bastante mona, pero parecía aterrada. El hijo de Hades era apenas un bebe, todavía tenía que ser cargado por su padre, tenía la piel olivácea y un lío de cabello negro en la cabeza, sus ojos eran de un castaño muy oscuro, como los pozos que habían en el inframundo y a pesar de su edad parecía asustado.

-Esta es mi Hija, Thalía Grace, tiene apenas cuatro años- Dijo Zeus, mirando a la pequeña que se aferraba a su pierna- Su madre ha estado de acuerdo en que venga conmigo, creo que nunca le tuvo mucho afecto.

-Y él es Nico Di Angelo, tiene un año- Hades dejó al niño en el suelo, donde pareció más cómodo que en los brazos fríos del dios- María no quería dejarlo, pero entendió que sería un problema para ella y peligroso para su otra hija, Bianca, el tenerlo consigo.

-Yo soy Percy- Dijo el hijo de Poseidón, pidiendo a Afrodita que lo bajara, le sonrió a los otros niños y aunque Nico era muy pequeño para entender algo, Thalía pareció relajarse de sobremanera.

-Bueno, supongo que serán nuestra familia de ahora en más- Hermes sonrió travieso, algo sorprendido con el cambio del pequeño Percy, rápidamente se había tragado su miedo por el bien de los otros dos niños.

-Bienvenidos al Olimpo- Dijo Hephesto sonriendo a los pequeños.

-Solo no se metan con mis cosas- Advirtió Ares.

-Ojala les guste el cereal- Sonrió Deméter.

-Blablablá, lo que sea- Refunfuñó Dionisio y así fue como los hijos de los tres grandes fueron recibidos en el hogar de los Dioses.


	2. Feliz Cumpleaños!

Disclaimer: Los personajes en esta historia pertenecen al único y asombroso Rick Riordan, yo solo me los estoy tomando prestados por un rato y de verdad, pagaría por ser dueña de Percy, Nico, Thalía, Zöe, Febe y el resto de los personajes de PJO, pero lamentablemente no sucede, no son míos y me iré a llorar en una esquina por eso.

Sencillito, ahí les va.

* * *

Un Año Después.

El Olimpo se había convertido en un lugar distinto desde que los pequeños semidioses habían ido a vivir con ellos, hoy era el cumpleaños de Percy, quien cumpliría apenas seis, él había dicho que no quería nada por su cumpleaños, no fiesta, no regalos, cuando mucho había aceptado una pequeña cena con la familia, pero cuando esa familia incluía a la extravagante Afrodita, diosa del amor, eso se traducía como una gigante fiesta de proporciones Olímpicas, fue una suerte que Ares le ponchara el globo cuando apenas empezaba a hacer planes y se habían quedado en el medio, nada muy grande, pero tampoco nada tan sencillo.

Al principio había sido difícil para todos el convivir con tres personitas que no solo eran mitad mortales, sino que también eran solo niños, Hera, Perséfone y Amphitrite se habían mostrado muy recelosas de ellos al principio, pero habían conseguido ganarse el cariño de sus madres adoptivas, Lady Hera todavía resentía un poco a Thalía y Amphitrite se mostraba hostil hacía Percy de vez en cuando, pero la diosa de la primavera ya había caído por completo enamorada de Nico, era la única que conseguía hacer que durmiera en las noches y con sus dos años de edad, la primera palabra que dijo había sido el nombre de su "madre" a pesar de ser un poco complicado. Thalía estaba ahora sentada en el jardín de su madre adoptiva, viendo al pequeño hijo de Hades jugar con las flores, tenía cinco años y había hecho un pacto con su padre, cuando Nico cumpliera cuatro años, ambos entrenarían juntos, pues aún no se sentía lista para que la convirtieran en guerrera.

Percy había empezado a entrenar apenas los dioses se acostumbraron a él y pasaba mucho tiempo ocupado, era cansado para un niño el tener que entrenar tan duro, pero se las apañaba para tener tiempo con sus primos, siendo el mayor, se había vuelto muy protector con los dos pequeños. La niña sonrió al ver una mata de pelo negro detrás de un arbusto, era extraño que no lo hubiese notado hasta ahora y le señaló el lugar a Nico con una sonrisa malvada, ambos se acercaron en silencio y le saltaron encima al durmiente semidiós que despertó sobresaltado, los dos pequeños bribones se echaron a reír.

-¡Shhhhh!- les advirtió Percy, mirándoles y tratando de verse molesto, pero la verdad es que era un fracaso en ello- Missy se va a enterar que estoy aquí y me va a regañar por su culpa…

-Oh Percy, ¿estás escapando de nuevo?- Thalía se sentó sobre sus rodillas, mirando al otro con travesura- Apuesto a que si grito bien fuerte, Artemisa vendrá y te llevara de rastras a tu clase.

-¡No te atrevas Thalía!- Le advirtió el muchachito, pareciendo nervioso, si su prima Artemisa lo encontraba lo iba a castigar fuertemente por estar saltándose sus clases.

-Percy Malo, Thalía tonta- Dijo Nico con una sonrisa, aunque los otros dos no pudieron evitar desternillarse de la risa, el pequeño tenía un encanto especial a la hora de hablar, lo hacía de manera imprudente y casi como si supiera lo que provocaba con sus palabras, pero no, era completamente inocente.

-Mucha razón, Nico, Percy es malo- Una voz femenina, que no era de Thalía, hizo que el pequeño hijo del mar casi se ahogara con su propia saliva, la diosa de la caza estaba frente a ellos, con el peso de su cuerpo apoyado en una pierna y una mano en la cadera, mirándoles con reproche- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo aquí?

-Eh… Me perdí- Mintió él, aunque nadie le estaba comprando esa mentira.

-¿Ah sí? Perseus Jackson, se supone que deberías estar en mi clase hace media hora, no eres el mejor arquero que conozco y es justamente por eso que no debes saltarte mis clases- Le riñó la diosa, finalmente suspiró con amargura y se revolvió el cabello- Estás perdonado por ser tu cumpleaños, pero la próxima vez te cuelgo de un poste y te uso como blanco para probar las flechas nuevas de Hephesto.

-Sí señora- Dijo apenado el muchacho, aunque tenía una sonrisita por debajo.

-Ahora ve a alistarte, Afrodita dijo que se encargaría de ti, Thalía, lleva a Nico con su madre y ve a vestirte también, la cena empieza en una hora y si no están listos tendrán problemas- Con un último suspiro de reproche se marchó, dejando a los tres niños muertos de risa.

-Esto es tu culpa- Percy tomó a Nico y lo alzó, haciéndolo reír como loco, le empezó a dar vueltas hasta que ambos se cansaron, y Thalía los miró con molestia- ¿Qué?

-Chicos…- Suspiró ella, le arrebató a Nico de los brazos y empezó a caminar, seguida por su primo- Vamos a alistarnos, se enojaran si llegamos tarde, no quiero que se enojen conmigo, por su culpa.

Una hora más Tarde.

Percy estaba algo enojado, con su temperamento y madurez era fácil olvidar que tan solo tenía cinco años, bueno, legalmente estaba cumpliendo seis ese día, pero el alboroto que había hecho Afrodita sobre él había conseguido enojarlo, primero lo había hecho ponerse cientos de atuendos y por alguna razón ninguno le gustaba, siempre decía "Bien, pero no perfecto" y seguía haciéndolo cambiarse, Poseidón dejó escapar una risa al entrar en la habitación de Afrodita, la diosa del amor lo había mandado a llamar urgentemente pues tenía problemas con Percy, no esperaba encontrare a su hijo sentado en medio de la habitación, solo en sus calzoncillos, los brazos cruzados y un puchero en la boca; estaba haciendo una rabieta.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?- Preguntó él arrodillándose junto al pequeño y mirando a la hermosa diosa sentada en la cama, quién parecía muy enojada, casi tanto como Percy.

-¡Este niño no se quiere vestir!- Gritó desesperada Afrodita- Me acaba de decir, en sus exactas palabras; "Mujer ya no quiero ponerme nada, me voy en esto y punto" Y luego se sentó el suelo y no me deja probarle nada de ropa, ¡Haz algo con tu hijo Poseidón!

-¿Percy?- El dios miró al niño, advirtiéndole con la voz, pero él se negaba a mirarlo de vuelta- Percy mírame… Perseus.

-NoMeDigasAsí- Dijo el pequeño, tan rápido y tan bajo que apenas se le escuchó, odiaba que lo llamaran por su nombre de pila, y sabía que solo significaba que estaba en problemas- Estoy cansado, no quiero ponerme más ropa, Dita dirá que no está bien y me hará ponerme otra cosa, y estoy cansado.

-Eso ya lo dijiste Percy, venga, solo tienes que vestirte una vez más, esta será la última… A menos que quieras enseñarle a Thalía y a Nico tus bóxers de Bob esponja, sabes que Hermes y Apollo se reirán de ti por siempre- El pequeño palideció y se puso en pie, tomando lo que Afrodita le ofrecía y empezando a vestirse- ¡Buen chico! Ahora bajemos, todo mundo espera.

En la sala de los tronos, donde se haría la festividad, reinaba un ambiente de fiesta, había guirnaldas y la mesa estaba llena y los dioses revoleaban de aquí para allá, Thalía estaba sentada en el regazo de Zeus, vistiendo una falda negra y una camisa blanca, lo cual odiaba totalmente y le habían cepillado el cabello, ¡Ugh! Percy le debería una por aquello, su primo, Nico, estaba en brazos de Perséfone, quién últimamente pasaba mucho tiempo allá arriba, ella y Hades habían obtenido el derecho a pasar largas temporadas en el Olimpo, pues Nico no tenía permitido bajar al inframundo todavía.

Cuando los faltantes llegaron, incluyendo a un muy incomodo Percy, vestido en traje formal con corbata y todo, la fiesta dio inicio, los dioses se estaban conteniendo bastante, pues las fiestas del Olimpo tenían fama de ser salvajes, sin embargo se dedicaron a no aburrir a los más pequeños, Hermes y Apollo se encargaron de hacer un par de trucos, Athena luego les amarró varios globos y Hephesto pegó al par de bufones al suelo con un nuevo pegamento para dioses, Artemisa, Ares y el resto se dedicaron a lanzarles objetos de toda clase, desde flechas y navajas, hasta botellas de vino, huesos de dinosaurio, maquillaje permanente, peces vivos mordedores, flores y cajas de cereal. Cuando llegó el turno de Percy por soplar las velas, casi se arrepintieron de su elección para el pastel, pues el semblante del niño se entristeció de golpe y un par de lágrimas asomaron a sus ojos, claro, siendo él; no iba a permitirse llorar.

-¿Percy Qué?- Preguntó Nico, atreviéndose a romper el ambiente tenso, solo Poseidón entendía el dilema de su muchacho.

Frente a ellos se erguía un pastel de tres pisos, sencillo y casi sin ninguna decoración, con seis velas en la parte de arriba y era por completo de color azul, el color favorito del niño, la comida azul era un tema sensible y Poseidón se encargó de explicarles que la madre de Percy solía hacer todo en azul, dado a que su ex esposo mortal le había dicho que no existía tal cosa como la comida Azul, a Percy le encantaba y para sus cumpleaños Sally solía siempre hacer derroche de colorante, la comida era azul, las bebidas eran azules, la decoración, las servilletas, las serpentinas, la ropa del niño e incluso el pastel.

-Feliz cumpleaños Percy- Dijo Poseidón sonriéndole tristemente a su hijo, el niño ni siquiera lo volteó a ver y le sopló a las velas, todo se mantuvo oscuro en el Olimpo por un par de minutos y cuando se volvieron a encender, continuó la fiesta.

Pocos notaron que entre tanto alboroto, el homenajeado de la noche se había ido a sentar en un rincón, escondido al ojo de los demás, abrazó sus rodillas y trató de respirar un poco, pero no pudo evitarlo y enterró la cara entre sus manos antes de ponerse a llorar, no quería que los dioses lo vieran, seguro pensarían que era un debilucho y que nunca podría ser el héroe que todos esperaban que fuera, no quería que sus primos lo viesen llorar, Thalía seguramente se pondría de mal humor y le gritaría a todos, culpándolos, Nico se pondría a llorar con él y Thalía les gritaría aún más fuerte, no había motivo para dejar eso pasar, por ello, desde que vivía en el Olimpo, había tenido muy pocas oportunidades de llorar o tener miedo de nada.

-¿Perseus?- Amphitrite se había escabullido de la fiesta, odiaba tener que estar haciendo tanto revuelo por ese pequeño semidiós que no era su hijo, pero al verlo en un rincón, desarmándose en sollozos, se le ablandó un poco el corazón- ¿Qué sucede, Perseus?

-No me llame así, por favor, señorita Amphitrite- Los llantos del niño hacían casi imposible el entender lo que decía, pero al escuchar la manera en que se refería a ella, la diosa del mar sonrió- Extraño a mi mamá…

-¡Oh! ¿Así que es eso?- Poseidón no le había contado nunca esa historia, quizá porque ella se enojaba cada que alguien mencionaba a Sally Jackson, por lo visto, el pequeño Perseus no había superado su muerte todavía, tal vez él podría contarle lo sucedido, aunque le parecía un poco cruel el obligarlo- ¿Quieres hablar de ello? Nunca supe que le pasó a tu mamá.

-Mi mamá quería defenderme, esa cosa salió de la nada y quiso hacerme daño, pero ella no lo dejó y entonces…- El llanto del niño se volvió tan desesperado que el único reflejo que ella tuvo fue abrazarlo, se sentía extraño, desde que Tritón había crecido y ya no necesitaba de ella no se sentía de aquella manera, de una u otra forma Perseus le recordaba a su propio niño, cuando despertaba asustado por las pesadillas-… Era grande y tenía cuernos, parecía un hombre muy feo pero también parecía un toro… y salió de la nada… y ella…

-Shhh… Todo está bien- Amphitrite trataba de calmarlo y le acariciaba el cabello, pero el niño solo sollozaba más fuerte, no sabía si le estaba mintiendo al decirle que todo estaría bien, pero se sentía culpable por ser tan hostil con él.

-Yo no pude hacer nada y cuando papá llegó… Sus cuernos le habían hecho mucho daño, papá dijo que no había nada que hacer, pero lo intentó de todos modos… había sangre… - Ahora entendía por qué su marido nunca le había dicho nada sobre lo sucedido, debió haber sido duro para él- Lo siento mucho señorita Amphitrite, la estoy molestando.

-No, no te preocupes, entiendo que debes estar asustado, pero para eso estás aquí, para que los monstruos no vuelvan a hacerte daño, nosotros te protegemos y cuando no estemos allí, para eso te entrenamos, para que puedas defenderte y defender a los que quieres, nosotros somos tu familia y créeme, tu mamá está en un bonito lugar del inframundo, tu tío Hades se encargó de ello, ¿está bien, Percy?- Era la primera vez que no le llamaba por su nombre de pila y el niño le sonrió un poco, limpiándose las lagrimas, sin darse cuenta había caído ante el pequeño, ya le había guardado un lugar en su corazón- ¿Qué tal si vamos a festejar un poco?

Poseidón sonrió a lo lejos, lo había visto todo, cuando Percy se había apartado y hecho un ovillo a un rincón del salón, quiso ir a hablar con él pero notó a su esposa haciéndolo, no entendía de lo que estaban hablando, pero por la desesperación del pequeño y el incidente con el pastel de cumpleaños azul estaba completamente seguro de que hablaban de su Sally, cuando Amphitrite abrazó a su hijo no pudo evitarlo pero sonreír aún más ampliamente, había pasado un año y ya era hora, por fin su esposa inmortal había aceptado al pequeño semidiós hijo de una humana común… no, de una mortal muy especial, había aceptado a Perseus como su propio hijo.


	3. Sin ratas para la cena

Disclaimer: Los personajes en esta historia pertenecen al único y asombroso Rick Riordan, yo solo me los estoy tomando prestados por un rato y aunque quisiera que Percy, Thalía, Nico, George y Martha fueran míos, no lo son.

Creo que este cap ava a venir siendo ya el último de la introducción, para entrarle de lleno a la historia en sí, Gracias a todos los que leen y un besote así enorme para quienes me dejan reviews xD

* * *

Tres Años Después.

-¡Alza tu brazo!

-¡Muévete a la izquierda!

-¡Por el amor a Zeus, Thalía! ¡Eres demasiado lenta!- Ares estaba empezando a perder la cordura, era muy difícil para el poder explicarle como hacer las cosas- Es solo una espada, si no puedes con ella entonces tendrás que practicar más fuerte, nenita.

-¡No me llames Nenita!- La pelinegra alzó el arma y arremetió contra el dios, había crecido bastante y su orgullo había crecido con ella- Ya tengo ocho años, ya soy grande.

-No tanto, lo siento nenita- La sonrisa del dios de la guerra era molesta, estaba disfrutando de lo grande poniendo a Thalía de mal humor- Deberías renunciar a la espada, solo conseguirás hacerte daño a ti misma.

-Anda primo, deberías ser un poco más suave con ella- Percy sonrió ante la escena, Ares había puesto una mano en la frente de la niña y a pesar de que ella movía su hierro de un lado a otro, no podía avanzar lo suficiente para herir a nadie- La espada no es un arma para cualquiera, y es complicada.

-¡No me defiendas Perseus!- Chilló la pelinegra, haciendo que una ligera corriente eléctrica corriera por el brazo del dios, quién la soltó aún sonriendo.

-Cierto Pierce, no la defiendas, además, a este gamberro le tomó un día el aprender a moverse con la espada- Ares tomó al chico y le hizo una llave de lucha, sin aplicar fuerza, solo para molestarlo un poco- Espero Thalía que puedas seguir su ejemplo.

-¡Cállate viejo loco!- Percy estaba riéndose con su primo, la cara de la chica valía oro, pero no pensaba enojarla más, Ares no sufriría un rasguño si así fuera, pero él seguramente terminaría achicharrado- Thals no necesita una espada, tiene un cuchillo que sabe manejar bien y su arco, es una excelente tiradora, deberías de verla.

-No me importa lo que use, siempre cuando pueda hacer daño- El dios les revolvió el cabello a ambos, a veces podía ser un cretino pero les tenía cariño- Pero debes de admitir que es el colmo que Nico pueda usar una espada mejor que ella.

-Te doy tres minutos para que corras, Ares, señor de la guerra…- El tono de Thalía era aterrador y aunque no era con él, Percy se dio a la fuga- Olvídalo, ¡DEJA DE REIRTE!

Zeus estaba en su trono, incomodo como nunca, Hades le iba a pagar aquella bien cara, se había ido a hacer quien sabe qué allá en el inframundo y lo había dejado con Nico, ya tenía cuatro años, ya caminaba y ya hablaba, y peor aún, sus pasatiempos favoritos eran "jugar" con espadas, molestar a sus primos y hacerle preguntas incomodas a los Dioses. Justo cuando el pequeño le preguntaba por qué el Olimpo estaba tan alto en el cielo, si abajo había mucho espacio, se escuchó un estruendo que sacudió el palacio.

-¿Qué Tifones pasó aquí?- Preguntó el gobernante del cielo, entrando en la arena de entrenamientos con Nico en brazos, se dio cuenta de que había sido una pregunta tonta al ver la escena- ¡Bien hecho Thalía!

-¿Por qué Ares tiene el pelo quemado? ¿Y por qué echa humo? ¿Y por qué esta tirado en el piso?- Nico empezó a hacer preguntas otra vez, Zeus pensó que ya había sufrido bastante al pasar esa etapa con su propia hija y de alguna manera agradeció que Perseus no hubiese sufrido de ella.

-Pasa Nico que tu prima Thalía ha creado un rayo, no uno cualquiera, uno muy grandote y se lo ha lanzado a tu primo Ares, los rayos queman y electrifican, y por eso tu primo está así a como está- Quizá en otra ocasión lo hubiera ignorado, pero estaba tan orgulloso de su hija que tenía que presumirla- Muy bien hecho.

-¿Le lanzó el rayo? Yo diría más bien que se lo ha metido por…- Apollo y Hermes habían aparecido como espectadores, Artemisa le tapó la boca a su hermano antes de que terminara esa oración y el mensajero de los dioses apenas podía respirar de tanto reírse- ¡Che! Tranquila hermanita, no iba a decir nada, soy el dios de la poesía, debo hablar cosas hermosas.

-hablando de eso, yo debería estar entregando mensajes- Hermes sonrió algo apenado y sacó su caduceo, justo entonces Percy apareció debajo de la banca.

-¡George, Martha!- El niño saludó a las serpientes que se enroscaban en el caduceo del dios y ambas parecieron contentas- Hice lo que George me dijo, pero creo que no funcionó muy bien.

-¿Qué le dijiste al niño?- Hermes pareció receloso, conocía a sus ayudantes, Martha no era un problema, pero George, bueno, George era totalmente otra cosa- ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó la última vez?

-No, ¿Hubo Ratas?- Esa fue la respuesta de George, pero en realidad todos recordaban claramente lo que había pasado.

Hacía no más de seis meses cuando la traviesa serpiente se había puesto a charlar con los chicos y decidió soltar su lengua bífida, contándoles que los hijos de Zeus solían tener el poder de volar a su merced por el cielo, era suyo después de todo, Nico y Percy molestaron a Thalía por días para que intentara volar, pero la niña se negaba, hasta que un día se hartó de sus primos y decidió tomar el chance, ¿Qué tan mal podría salir? Basta con decir que aunque su padre fuese amo y señor de los cielos, caer en picada desde el piso 600 de un edificio no es nada divertido, la fuerza con que el viento de golpea la cara era una cosa, pero ver el asfalto de Nueva York próximo a colisionar con tu rostro es algo simple y sencillamente aterrador, Zeus había sido advertido de la situación cuando su hija iba por medio camino de bajada y se las había apañado para detener su caída, sin embargo, el trauma quedaría. En resumen, así fue como Thalía, hija del todo poderoso Zeus señor del cielo, consiguió su miedo a las alturas.

-No George, no hubo ratas para ti por una semana- dijo Martha en tono burlón, recordando la tortura que había sido aquello para su compañero- Y tampoco tendrás esta vez si no le dices a los dioses lo que hiciste.

-¡No otra vez! Ya les digo, no fue tan malo como para que me quiten mis ratas- La serpiente miró al Percy, que se escondía debajo de las escaleras, había cierta molestia en sus ojos de reptil- Solo le dije al pequeño molusco que tal vez, solo tal vez, existía la posibilidad de que pudiera respirar debajo del agua ya que los hijos del viejo cascarudo suelen poder hacerlo…

-¿Qué?- Gritaron todos los dioses presentes, mirando a la serpiente con los ojos como platos, entonces Hera sacó a Percy de debajo de la banca agarrado de la oreja- ¿Cómo es que escuchas a este gusano escamado y no a mí? Además caballero, ¿Qué fue eso de que "no funcionó muy bien"?

-¿Por eso te metiste a la gran fuente de oro el otro día? ¿Por qué te fuiste hasta el fondo si eres hijo del tío Poseidón? ¿Por qué todos están enojados?- Nico conseguía empeorar el ambiente con cada pregunta, su inocencia era demasiada para la situación- ¿Por qué el primo Hermes está ahorcando a George?

-¿Cómo vas a decirle eso al niño? ¡Percy es muy pequeño todavía! ¡Se pudo haber ahogado!- Martha trataba de calmar al dios de los viajeros, pero este había olvidado su hospitalidad, George sufría las consecuencias, aunque claro, una serpiente mágica era más resistente de lo que parecía- ¡No más ratas por un mes!

-¡NOOOO! ¡Mis preciosas ratas!- Lloriqueó George.

-Bien, espero que ustedes tres aprendan a escucharnos a nosotros, los dioses y no a George, Martha… Martha está bien, pero no de George, nunca escuchen lo que él les diga- Apolo parecía tan molesto como el resto de los dioses presentes y eso era decir bastante, el rubio no solía ser demasiado serio, ni siquiera en las peores situaciones- Una vez lo escuché, ¿saben lo que pasó? ¡Yo tampoco! No puedo recordar nada, excepto que desperté en medio de un bloque congelado en Canadá.

-¿Dónde queda Canadá?- Preguntó Nico, mirando a Zeus, quién todavía lo tenía cargado- ¿Podemos ir a Canadá? Me gusta el hielo.

-Otro día Nico, otro día, ahora… vayan todos a cambiarse para la cena y… ni una palabra de esto a Poseidón- Hermes los miró, como advirtiéndoles, él se encargaría de castigar a George, no ocupaba que nadie más le pusiera las manos encima.

Lo que nadie sabía era que Poseidón había escuchado todo, de verdad, alguien tenía que empezar a ponerle un cascabel o algo al dios del mar, había adoptado la mala costumbre de espiar desde las sombras y sin necesidad de un yelmo de la oscuridad como el de su hermano, para la hora de la cena todos se reunieron en uno de los cuatro comedores que tenía el Olimpo, esta vez estaban ausentes los "padres" de Nico y Hera, que se habían ido a cumplir con unos cuantos trabajitos, mientras que Hestia servía la comida contenta.

-El plato principal es muy especial, Poseidón decidió cocinar el día de hoy- Una sonrisa enorme adornaba el cálido rostro de la diosa, quién había optado por verse un poco más mayor que de costumbre, quizá de unos 25 años o más.

-Sí, espero que les guste- La sonrisa de Poseidón, por otro lado, consiguió darle escalofríos a unos cuantos, se veía tan sospechoso que quisiera cocinar, el odiaba las cocinas. Pero puso una bandeja de oro en medio y miró específicamente a Hermes- Buen provecho.

El dios del mar levantó la tapa de la bandeja y todos dejaron salir un grito ahogado, en medio de una cama de ensalada, con una manzana en la boca y unas cuantas hojas de laurel, estaba George, claramente intacto pero aún así parecía muerto de vergüenza, Hermes parecía a punto de desmayarse y Martha se desternillaba de la risa junto con Apolo, Percy, Thalía y Nico miraban a Poseidón sin entender por qué iban a comerse a George y Zeus se dio una palmada en la frente, exasperado ante lo infantil que podía ser su hermano.

-¡POSEIDÓN!- El rugido de Hermes se escuchó hasta 600 pisos más abajo, donde el chico del Lobby levantó la vista hacía el techo y se encogió de hombros, agitando la cabeza y suspirando- Estos dioses…


	4. Juro Lealtad

Disclaimer: Los personajes en esta historia pertenecen al único y asombroso Rick Riordan, yo solo me los estoy tomando prestados por un rato y de verdad, pagaría por ser dueña de Percy, Nico, Thalía, Zöe, Febe y el resto de los personajes de PJO, lamentablemente y gracias a mi suerte, no lo son, no lo fueron y nunca lo serán, ¿Sabían que el disclaimer me da depresión?

Bueno, Bueno, allí les voy, no se si ya me perdí con las edades pero si fue así me dicen para corregirlo, aunque estoy un 99.9% segura de que eran así a como están. Uff, gracias a los que me dejan Reviews, los amo xD! Por cierto, este cap fue algo así como que divertido de escribir, tuve que hasta recurrir a los libros para encontrar un dato que se me andaba escapando, fue realmente divertido estar luchando con el libro a ver si me daba la página que necesitaba, pero valió la pena, aquí les dejo para que disfruten.

* * *

Seis años después (Percy tiene 15, Thalía 14 y Nico 10)

Era extraño ver a un chico de su edad solo y por aquellos lugares a aquellas horas, era casi media noche y estaba en medio del bosque, trataba de ser silencioso y ocultarse pero parecía tener una fascinación por pisar cada rama que se le ponía en el camino. Se veía un poco mayor para su edad, pero aún así seguía siendo un niño, los jeans raídos y las botas de cazador, con una camisa gris y una chaqueta de aviador, su piel morena, ojos oscuros y cabello negro revuelto que le caía sobre los hombros, una espada de hierro estigio firmemente sujeta a su mano, Nico Di Angelo estaba alerta ante cualquier señal del monstruo que buscaba.

Nico se detuvo de golpe y se escondió detrás de un árbol, dos grandes perros del infierno estaban a unos pasos de él, maldijo mentalmente y le rezó a su padre para que no pudieran olerlo, verán, Nico no es un chico normal, y no lo digo solo por el hecho de que esté cazando monstruos en un bosque que parece estar atestado de ellos, sino porque su padre no es un cualquiera. Hay chicos que creen que tener un padre famoso es cool, un actor, un cantante; otros se conforman con ser ricos, y tienen padres que son médicos, y abogados, y profesores. Pero no Nico, no, su padre no era otro más que el rey del inframundo, Hades, Dios de los muertos y los ricos, el anillo de calavera que el chico portaba lo identificaba como su hijo, pero la esencia de semidiós que despedía también atraía a los monstruos.

Quiso moverse despacio para rodear a los perros y evitar peleas inútiles, pero resultó pisando la rama más seca que encontró y el sonido que hizo al romperse lo podrían haber escuchado a varios metros de allí, el chico maldijo nuevamente y se puso en posición, alzando su espada, ambos perros habían venido a por él pero no podía dejar que lo hicieran croquetas tan fácilmente, había sido entrenado por los dioses y su velocidad era increíble, al igual que su habilidad, había conseguido repeler a los monstruos y mantenerlos alejados por un par de minutos, pero estaba en desventaja, eran dos contra uno y ya llevaba toda la noche cazando, se cansaría muy rápido si aquello seguía así. Uno de los perros lo atacó por la derecha, mostrándole sus filosísimos colmillos y tratando de intimidar al chico, pero Nico logró evitar el zarpazo y aprovechó su corta estatura para colarse por debajo de la pata del perro y clavarle la espada justo en el abdomen, la criatura explotó en una nube de polvo.

Para su mala suerte había descuidado su espalda y con el polvo era difícil ver, el perro restante se le lanzó al ataque, si no hubiera sido por el chico que intervino quizá Nico estaría muerto, pero alguien lo había salvado, era un muchacho unos años mayor, más alto y atlético, de piel bronceada y cabello negro rebelde, con unos ojos verdes azulados que brillaban a como siempre lo hacían cuando la matanza de monstruos estaba en juego. Llevaba unos pantalones camuflados y botas de cazador, junto con un hoodie negro, demasiado diferente a lo que llevaría en un día normal, en su mano estaba su espada, contracorriente, perfecta para alguien como él, Percy Jackson era hijo de Poseidón y podía controlar los mares a su placer, y aún en tierra podía hacer a los monstruos temblar y correr, de su cuello colgaba una cadena de plata y en ella había un dije, un tridente con una esmeralda en el centro, del mismo color que sus ojos.

-¿Estás bien?- El chico le sonrió y le tendió una mano a su primo, quién había terminado tropezando, con lo vergonzoso de la situación dejó escapar un gruñido y aceptó la mano que le ofrecían- Tomaré eso como un sí… ¡THALS!

-¿LO ENCONTRASTE?- Un grito cercano le contestó a Percy y de las sombras salió una chica, cercana a la edad de este y con el mismo cabello negro que parecía ser un rasgo de familia, ella tenía unos ojos hermosos, de un tono azul eléctrico, y su piel era blanca, llevaba un pantalón negro y botas, junto con una camisa que decía "Muérete Muñeca" y una jacket de cuero, llevaba un arco en la mano, el carcaj en la espalda y parecía contenta de haberse reunido con sus primos, examinó a Nico un segundo y luego le agarró el brazo y le dio una descarga- Eso te ganas por alejarte tanto.

-¡Auch!- El chico se frotó el brazo mientras Percy se aguantaba la risa, Thalía no era otra más que la princesa de los cielos, su padre era Zeus, Dios del rayo y el mismo cielo, no era una sorpresa que anduviera dándole toques eléctricos a sus primos cada vez que la hacían enfadar, ella se sacudió el cabello y dejó ver un par de pendientes con forma de rayo- Lo siento, auch… mujer ocupas relajarte un poco…

-No te atrevas a hablarme de esa manera, ¿Quién fue el que se perdió?- Le reclamó la chica, preparando otra descarga para su primito hijo de Hades, la chica tenía un temperamento bastante difícil y podía ser muy obstinada.

-No olvides mencionar que casi lo mata un perro del infierno….

-¡PERCY!- Gritó Nico, empujando a su primo y del suelo surgió una mano esquelética que se hizo del tobillo del muchacho, garantizando su caída.

-¡NICO!- Había gritado Thalía al mismo tiempo, empujando al menor y dándole un toque un poco más fuerte que el anterior, pero el chico la tomó de la mano al igual que Percy se tomó de la suya, en resultado, los tres terminaron en el suelo, usando al hijo de Poseidón como amortiguador- ¡Son los peores cazadores que he visto!

-En eso estoy de acuerdo- Dijo una chica cruzándose de brazos y mirándolos con reproche, Artemisa tenía ese aspecto de niña que les daba escalofríos a los "príncipes" del Olimpo, a sus espaldas había dos cazadores de verdad y ambas se estaban aguantando la risa- Por esto es que no admito chicos conmigo…

-¡Primita!- Nico fue el primero en ponerse de pie y saludar a la diosa, con muy poco decoro, y si cualquier otro lo hubiera intentado seguramente no habría sobrevivido, pero era Nico de quien estábamos hablando- ¿Qué tal preciosas?

-Cállate cabeza hueca- Thalía lo reprimió nuevamente, y alzó la mano en modo de amenaza, provocando que una de las cazadoras se echara a reír, era como de la edad de Percy, alta y agraciada, con largo cabello negro y ojos oscuros, llevaba una diadema de plata en la cabeza y era hermosa, despedía un aire de realeza difícil de soportar, al menos para la hija de Zeus- ¿De qué te ríes Zöe Nightshade?

-Oh disculpad, pero me ha parecido irónico como llamáis a tu familiar un cabeza hueca cuando vos misma sois una- En su voz estaba claro que seguía tratando de molestar a la otra chica, su forma de hablar era un poco extraña pero las cazadoras eran inmortales, pocos sabían la verdadera edad de la muchacha.

-¿Estarán en paz alguna vez?- Preguntó Percy, ya cansado de los constantes pleitos entre su prima y la cazadora, el chico les dedicó una sonrisa a las compañeras de Artemisa y una pequeña reverencia a modo de saludo- Zöe Nightshade, siempre hermosa; y Febe, siempre es un gusto.

-Jackson- Saludó la cazadora más grande, tenía un aspecto intimidante pero bastante simpática, a menos que fueras chico, claro.

-¿Y qué hacen por estos lados?- Thalía nunca estaba de humor para tratar con ellas, por alguna razón solía llevarse mal con las chicas y ellas solían ser hostiles en respuesta, era un gran lío- No es que me importe ni nada.

-De hecho venimos a recoger a una nueva integrante- La diosa sonrió y algo en esa sonrisa le dio una mala vibra a los tres chicos, nunca había nada bueno detrás de las sonrisas de Artemisa- Quizá la conozcan.

-¿Quizá? Yo estoy muy segura de que me conocen…- Una suave voz los interrumpió y de entre los árboles salió otra chica, cargando solamente una mochila.

-¡Bianca!- Nico se abalanzó sobre su hermana y le dio un abrazo tan fuerte que casi los tumba a ambos al piso, Bianca Di Angelo era bastante parecida a su hermanito, la misma piel olivácea, el mismo cabello negro y aquellos ojos oscuros, la madre de los chicos era una mujer hermosa y uno de los padres era actor, el otro era un Dios, no había manera de que sus hijos fueran feos- ¿Estás loca? No te puedes unir a las cazadoras… es peligroso.

-¿Más peligroso que ser atacada de repente mientras estoy en casa, o en la escuela?- Después de haber vivido con Nico tantos años, algo de su esencia parecía haberse aferrado a la chica y a su hogar, consiguiendo que algunos monstruos se presentaran ocasionalmente- Además, así podré verte más a menudo.

-¿Qué hay de mamá?- Thalía se tensó un poco al escuchar aquella palabra y Percy parecía encontrar el suelo cubierto de ramas muy interesante- ¿La dejaras sola?

-Mi padre la convenció de irse a vivir a la ciudad, estará bien, incluso mejor- Artemis le puso una mano en el hombro a la chica y le sonrió, Bianca estaba acostumbrada a los dioses, siempre celebraban el cumpleaños de Nico en su casa, con su madre y el resto de su "familia"- Siento haberme tardado, señora Artemisa.

-Te disculpo, y no hay necesidad para formalidades, pronto serás una de nosotros- La diosa miró a Nico, casi pidiéndole una disculpa y decidió ignorar a sus otros dos primos- ¿De verdad estás lista?

-Sí, señora- Nico quiso decir algo más, pero fue cortado por la mirada de su hermana, de verdad que estaba decidida a aquello- ¿Qué debo hacer?

-Repite después de mí- Le indicó Zöe, avanzando hacia ella con una sonrisa amable, del tipo que estaba reservada solo para chicas- Prometo seguir a la diosa Artemisa.

-Prometo seguir a la diosa Artemisa- Los ojos de Bianca estaban pegados a los de Zöe y todo rastro de nervios había desaparecido de su rostro, los tres semidioses observaban, sin poder hacer nada, a pesar de que ganas no les hacían falta.

-Doy la espalda a la compañía de los hombres, acepto ser doncella para siempre y me uno a la cacería- Bianca repitió las palabras de la otra chica y esta miró a su diosa- Si la señora Artemisa acepta tu compromiso, ya es vinculante.

-Artemis…- Nico empezó a formular una súplica pero no le dejaron terminar.

-Lo acepto- Una vez que las palabras dejaron la boca de la diosa, una luz plateada iluminó todo, no duró mucho y al irse no se notaba nada distinto en Bianca, pero ella parecía extrañada consigo misma- ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Más… fuerte- Sonrió la chica y las cazadoras le dieron una sonrisa de bienvenida.

-Recuerda tu promesa, siempre- Le dijo Febe, dándole una palmada en la espalda de manera amistosa- Bienvenida.

-¡APOLO!- Gritó de la nada Thalía, ya estaba harta de aquella escena y quería volver al Olimpo lo más pronto posible, quería bañarse y hundirse en la tina y quedarse allí por horas, quería lavarse todo rastro de cazadora que le hubiera quedado encima y no quería volver a verlas en un largo tiempo- Espero que te vaya bien, cazadora.

-¡Thalía! Bianca yo…- Percy reprimió a su prima, pero esta ya había dado la vuelta y se había marchado, escupiendo la última palabra, el chico tomó un respiro y miró a la diosa, dudoso y luego abrazó a Bianca con fuerza, se había hecho amigo de la chica con el tiempo y aunque le molestaban un poco las cazadoras nunca llegaría a odiarlas- Disculpa a Thalía, ella es… bueno, Thalía… Buena suerte Bianca, adiós Zöe, Febe, Artemisa nos vemos en casa.

-Gracias Percy- El chico se fue detrás de su prima, dejando al menor de ellos un tiempo en privado con su hermana, ella le tendió los brazos y lo envolvió con ellos, casi aplastándolo, acariciándole el cabello- Nos veremos más a menudo, sigo siendo yo, todo estará bien.

-Todo estará bien- Repitió Nico en voz baja y haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad, dejó ir a su hermana, sonriéndole antes de marcharse con los otros chicos- ¡Nos vemos!

En el Olimpo

-¡Thalía, espera!- Nico se había ido a su cuarto y cuando la hija de Zeus intentó hacer lo mismo, Percy la tomó del brazo y la retuvo- Eso fue extremadamente grosero, entiendo que estés molesta, yo estoy molesto, pero Bianca es nuestra amiga, es la hermana de Nico y deberías respetar eso.

-¡Es una cazadora! ¡Una cazadora, Percy!- Una corriente eléctrica subió por el brazo del muchacho y la voz de Thalía cambio de enojada a sonar más bien triste- ¿Qué si sale herida? Es nuestra Bianca, no puedo creer que Artemisa la haya aceptado.

-Así que ese es el problema, ¿Nuestra Bianca?- Él entendía, también había sentido un hoyo en el estomago al escucharla decir que se uniría a la caza, cuando dijo su juramento había sentido un nudo en la garganta y al despedirse de ella con aquel abrazo estuvo tentado a no soltarla, era la única amiga que tenían fuera del Olimpo y la única que lo entendía además de sus primos- Sabes que Artemisa no dejará que le hagan daño, ¿cierto? Y que al unirse a la cacería estará más segura, ¿verdad?

-Lo sé, es solo que… va a sonar egoísta pero…- Los ojos azules eléctricos de la chica hacían parecer que estaba a punto de llorar, él sabía que era demasiado orgullosa para hacerlo y que se estaba conteniendo-… No quiero que ellas cambien a Bianca.

-No lo harán, créeme, ahora vete a dormir- Percy dijo aquello último haciendo su mejor personificación de Lady Hera, quién solía creer que las 6:00PM era buena hora para irse a la cama y ya eran más de las diez- Buenas noches pequeña anguila.

-Buenas noches cara de pez- Le sonrió ella, caminando a su habitación- Y gracias.

Percy se quedó solo en el jardín de Hera, donde su primo Apolo encontraba un buen lugar para aparcar su coche solar de vez en cuando, o al menos cuando lo sacaba a deshoras, el chico se sentó en una banca, frente a la gran fuente de oro y miró al cielo, el jardín era su lugar favorito porque era uno de los pocos lugares del Olimpo que carecían de tejados, podía ver directamente a las estrellas y respirar aire puro, a tanta altura era difícil que la contaminación de la ciudad le pudriera los pulmones. Pensó en Bianca y en la decisión que había hecho, ella tenía razón, ser una cazadora le permitiría ver a Nico con más frecuencia y aprendería a luchar para defenderse, cazaría monstruos y sería inmortal, ¿Qué más podía pedir? Siempre tendría a Percy como amigo y a Thalía se le pasaría la rabieta, si todo estaría bien, ¿Por qué se sentía un poco triste?

Quizá era porque ya no podría hablar tan libremente con la chica a como antes, a fin de cuentas las cazadoras no hablaban con los varones, pero eso nunca había detenido a Febe de competir con él en lo que pudieran o a Zöe de contarle historias de los tiempos antiguos, tampoco detenía a Artemisa ni a las otras cuarenta cazadoras que solían acompañarla de regalarle una sonrisa o tener una pequeña lucha. Quizá era porque la única persona con quién podía pasar un rato "normal" y olvidarse de que era un semidiós se había convertido en una cazadora, ya no podría olvidarse de los monstruos que intentaban matarlo cada vez que quería dar un paseo por Central Park, o de que era hijo de un dios cuando su amiga le debía lealtad a la diosa de la caza, o ir a comprar ropa extraña con ella y aquellos gorros que tanto le gustaban, porque seguramente Zöe sería quien la acompañara de ahora en más, porque ya no iban a ser solo Bianca, Thalía, Nico y Percy, ahora iban a ser Bianca, Zöe, Febe, Artemisa y Nico por un lado, mientras que Thalía estaría por su lado y Percy por el suyo, ya no había nadie afuera en el mundo real para él.

Se sentía terrible , envidioso y egoísta al estar pensando en ello, pero Nico era suertudo, tenía una hermana increíble que daría todo por él y una madre extremadamente cariñosa, la primera vez que había visto a María Di Angelo se había sentido enfermo por una semana completa, la envidia comiéndole por dentro, era una mujer bellísima, amable, gentil y amaba a sus hijos de una manera sobrecogedora, había exigido poder ver a Nico aunque fuera una vez al año y se había mostrado acongojada cada vez que tenía que dejarlo ir. La madre de Thalía era otra cosa, solía tenerla en casa una vez al año y podían hablar por un rato, y abrazaría a su hija y le haría su comida favorita, aunque a fin de cuentas era un poco incomodo para ambas, teniendo el carácter que tenían, sin embargo, Thalía quería a su mamá y su mamá la quería también, a pesar de que la única muestra que daban de ello era un abrazo incomodo, un beso en la frente y un "cuídate mucho" una vez al año.

Percy no tenía a nadie, no tenía hermanos, y su madre había fallecido hacía diez años atrás, era difícil olvidar su hermosa sonrisa y siempre llevaba una foto de ella consigo, pero no podía verla más, ni hablar con ella, no podía abrazarla y decirle cuanto la quería, nunca podría sentarse a comer sus extraños platillos azules y reírse por horas sobre los clientes que llegaban a la dulcería con extravagantes pedidos, no podría volver al tiempo en que iban juntos a la playa y veían el mar por las noches, cuando ella le contaba historias sobre los dioses griegos hasta que se durmiera, todos esos momentos se habían ido y solo le quedaban como recuerdos. Percy había crecido, era más alto, más fuerte y más ágil, pero también era más valiente, más madura, más protector y también más hipócrita, pues aunque amaba a sus primos, les tenía envidia y poco podía hacer para evitarlo.

Se recostó en la banca y dobló sus brazos bajo su cabeza, para quedar frente a frente con las estrellas, y la luna estaba próxima a desaparecer en el cielo, era tarde y seguramente debería volver a su habitación, pero no quería, por esa noche se iba a quedar allí, e iba a pretender que estaba de vuelta en Montauk con su madre, tendidos en una colcha sobre el tejado de su vieja cabaña y mirando las constelaciones, escuchando las olas romper contra la arena y el viento acariciando sus rostros, su suave voz contándole cosas demasiado complicadas para un niño de cinco años que además tenía problemas para concentrarse y estarse quieto.

"_Y ese de allá es Orión, le dicen el cazador, Hijo de Poseidón, Dios de los mares. ¿Sabías que Poseidón es un gran hombre? Yo sé lo que dicen las leyendas y los mitos, lo hacen parecer un mujeriego y un dios un poco complicado, pero la verdad es que es más sensible de lo que parece, y no te niego que le gusten mucho las mujeres, es solo que prefiere la libertad y amarrarlo, o pedirle que sea solo tuyo es algo imposible, ¿Intentarías meter el mar dentro de un jarro? No creo que pudieras, y aunque lo hicieras, las olas lo romperían, al mar hay que dejarlo libre, dejarle ser e ir con la corriente, ¿Verdad, Percy? Te estás quedando dormido, venga, vamos a dormir… Te quiero"_

Aunque la banca fuese de piedra y dura, no habría podido dormir mejor en su cama suave, enorme y vacía, porque allí afuera, al aire libre y de cara al cielo nocturno, recordando la voz de su madre; era el mejor lugar en que podría dormir nunca, ya se las arreglaría con Lady Hera el día de mañana.

-Yo también te quiero…


	5. La típica vida del Semidiós

Disclaimer: Los personajes en esta historia pertenecen al único y asombroso Rick Riordan, yo solo me los estoy tomando prestados por un rato y de verdad, pagaría por ser dueña de Percy, Nico, Thalía, Luke, Annabeth, Charlie y el resto de los personajes de PJO, lamentablemente y gracias a mi suerte, no lo son.

Aclaro antes de que me suiciden, escogí a los consejeros por criterio personal, Luke no se todavía si va a ser malito o no, por lo que su lugar como líder de la cabina de Hermes se mantiene, además escogí a Will sobre Lee o Michael para Apolo porque 1 está vivo todavía y no tengo que inventarme algo para matarlo y 2 es el que más pinta de hijo de Apolo tiene, a mí parecer, las descripciones están basadas un poco en lo que recuerdo de los libros, un poco en la wiki oficial del fandom y un poco en otras opiniones que encontré por ahí. En fin, con los gemelos de Dionisio, me pareció cruel separarlos y decidí darles el puesto juntos, aunque yo sé que la única cabina que haya tenido dos consejeros es la de Hermes con los Stoll, pero creo que ya dije que me dejé guiar por mis preferencias personales, sin más que decir, espero que disfruten. Besos!

* * *

Al día siguiente.

Hera y Hestia eran las primeras en despertar, de vez en cuando tendrían a Deméter con ellas y a Apolo, por supuesto, pero el dios del sol salía inmediatamente a hacer su trabajo y las diosas se encargaban de hacer el desayuno, claro, Hera tenía que alimentar sus flores y recoger cualquier desastre que hubieran dejado en su jardín. No esperaba encontrar a uno de sus sobrinos durmiendo a la intemperie, se acercó cuidadosamente y se arrodilló junto a la banca, acariciando el rostro del chico.

-¿Percy? Despierta, ya es de mañana- Le dijo ella suavemente, poco a poco los ojos verdes del muchacho se abrieron y miró a la diosa bostezando, todavía estaba medio dormido- ¿Qué haces aquí afuera? Deberías de dormir en tu cama, en tu habitación, adentro.

-Lo siento- Dijo Percy, frotándose los ojos para despertarse y se estiró un poco, poniéndose de pie, le hizo una pequeña reverencia a Hera- Lo siento, de verdad, no volverá a suceder… iré a ducharme y a vestirme, nos vemos para el desayuno.

La diosa no tuvo oportunidad de decir nada más, el chico salió casi corriendo del lugar, algo en su actitud no estaba bien pero ella era consciente de lo difícil que debía de ser para los chicos el adaptarse a la típica vida de un semidiós. Recogió unas cuantas flores para poner en la mesa y sonrió al pensar que ni Percy ni sus primos tenían una típica vida de semidiós, ellos estaban viviendo casi como dioses menores pero incluso mejor, no habían podido relacionarse con los demás, no conocían el mundo de afuera, no en realidad, solo salían del Olimpo para ir a cazar monstruos y eso era una vez cada que Artemisa o Apolo los ayudaban a convencer al resto de darles permiso, un plan cruzó por su mente y decidió que lo hablaría con los demás, esperaba que lo aprobaran y así los chicos pudieran probar de verdad lo que era ser un típico semidiós.

Por su parte, Percy corría por los pasillos, maldiciendo entre dientes, Hera lo había encontrado en el jardín y sabía que no iba a dejar el tema tranquilo, le iba a preguntar qué hacía allí y no podría mentirle, porque entonces ella hablaría con su padre y si se atrevía a ocultarle la verdad a Poseidón seguramente terminaría convertido en cangrejo. Recién ese pensamiento cruzó por su cabeza e iba entrando a su habitación, cuando un recuerdo le hizo echarse a reír como tonto, una vez Nico y Thalía habían roto uno de los jarrones de Afrodita y esta los había encontrado tratando de pegarlo con una goma que se habían robado del taller de Hephesto, a ambos los interrogaron sobre lo sucedido y Nico decidió culpar de todo a Thalía, Perséfone estaba tan molesta porque su primo les había mentido que lo convirtió en un diente de león, ahora no podías llevarle un ramo de esos a Nico porque entonces él gritaría como niña, te daría una patada y saldría corriendo.

-Ocupo dientes de león para el desayuno-La sola idea pareció animarlo bastante y después de un baño todo parecía estar de maravilla, el agua conseguía calmarlo y transformarlo de alguna manera, el chico sacudió su cabello mojado frente al espejo y suspiró- ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, Percy? Creo que eres bipolar.

-Y también hablas solo- El hijo de Poseidón casi muere de un infarto cuando escuchó la voz de su padre, el dios estaba de pie en el marco de la puerta, con una sonrisa algo traviesa, como siempre- Venga muchacho, creo que tendremos que quitarte los espejos, pasas mucho tiempo con Afrodita.

-No es eso, ¡Ugh! ¿Qué haces en mi habitación?- El chico se apresuró a ponerse una camiseta blanca que no colisionara con sus bermudas llenas de figuras geométricas de diferentes colores, odiaba cuando los dioses hacían eso, aparecerse en los cuartos sin permiso, no es como que lo necesitaran o les importara, pero aún así.

-Pues venía a avisarte que el desayuno está listo y que solo faltan tú y Thalía, iré por tu prima, así que date prisa y ve de una vez- Poseidón le dio una palmada amistosa en la espalda y le revolvió el cabello, recibiendo una queja como respuesta que decidió ignorar y se fue silbando la macarena hacia la habitación de la chica.

-Padres- Suspiró Percy mientras se acomodaba el cabello, cerró su habitación y empezó a caminar hacia el comedor, no sin antes ponerse su collar con el dije de tridente, se suponía que no se lo podía quitar pero odiaba meterse a la ducha con accesorios, al llegar vio que todos ya estaban sentados y esperándolos a él y a su prima, quién estaría pronto allí con su padre- Buenos días.

-Buenos días- Le respondieron Artemisa, Athena, Afrodita (un poco más alegre que el resto), Hestia, Ares, Hephesto, Deméter, Hera y Zeus, Hermes y Apolo estaban casi que uno recostado al hombro del otro y con cara de miserables, ligeramente despiertos pero más que todo dormidos, Dionisio lo ignoró como siempre, Hades estaba ocupado discutiendo en voz baja con Nico y ni Perséfone ni Amphitrite estaban allí ese día.

-Buenos días- Masculló una molesta Thalía al tiempo que le dedicaba una mirada asesina a Poseidón, acaban de entrar en el comedor y el dios del mar los apuró a tomar asiento, justo a la par de su primo y él se fue a sentar lejos, la hija de Zeus estaba un poco despeinada y no vestía más que una camiseta enorme y sus pantuflas, era extraño como aún en sus pijamas, Thalía se veía mejor que algunas de las diosas presentes- ¿Por qué me obligan a despertar tan temprano?

-Por que el desayuno debe tomarse en familia- Sonrió Hera, el resto de los presentes rodó los ojos y siguieron comiendo, no queriendo darle cuerda a la lengua de la diosa, aunque eso no la detuvo- ¿Saben? Esta mañana se me ocurrió algo, los chicos ya están un poco grandes y casi nunca los dejamos salir del Olimpo.

-¿Y eso nos lleva a…?- Zeus tenía un mal presentimiento, las ideas de Hera solían enfocarse en torturar pobres semidioses, aunque claro, aquellos tres eran distintos pero con su esposa nunca se sabía.

-¿Qué tal si los mandamos con Quirón?- Ante esta propuesta varios se quedaron pensativos, en especial los tres grandes, quienes parecían estar teniendo un choque de opiniones internas- Ya saben, al campamento, con los otros Semidioses.

-¿Al campamento? ¿Al campamento mestizo?- Percy y Thalía sabían bien de qué lugar estaba hablando, lo habían visto a lo lejos una vez, pero nunca los habían dejado poner un pie dentro o habían hablado con otro semidiós, la idea hizo que a la chica se le hiciera un nudo en el estomago- ¿De verdad? Eso sería interesante… ¿Podemos?

-¿Qué campamento?- Por su propio bien, nunca habían hablado de ello con Nico, era ligeramente difícil saber qué afuera había gente como ellos conviviendo juntos mientras ellos estaban "atrapados" allí arriba en el Olimpo.

-Quirón, ya lo conoces, tiene un campamento para mestizos, chicos como ustedes, hijos de dioses y mortales que viven allá abajo, les enseñan a luchar y a sobrevivir, pero también pueden disfrutar de la compañía de otros de su mismo tipo- Explicó Hera, una chispa se encendió en los ojos del hijo de Hades y la diosa sonrió complacida- Ya sabes que unos cuantos de ellos vendrán la otra semana para el consejo, sería una buena oportunidad para hablar con Quirón sobre ello.

-No estoy muy segura de esa idea- Dijo Afrodita, para la sorpresa de muchos, la diosa del amor parecía sinceramente preocupada- ¿Qué tal si no los aceptan?

-Ese es un buen punto- Señaló Hephesto, era cierto que aquellos tres eran más poderosos que la mayoría de los semidioses y el haber crecido en el Olimpo podría hacer que los otros los resintieran.

-Se enteran de que estamos aquí, ¿Cierto?- Thalía empezaba a perder la poca paciencia que tenía, no quería que hablaran de ellos como si no pudieran escucharlos y obviaran sus opiniones, ellos también tenían cosas que decir- No me importa a quién le tenga que patear la cara para que se den cuenta de que no somos una amenaza, quiero ir.

-Lo que acabas de decir se contradice totalmente Thals, pero estoy de acuerdo, quiero ir al campamento- Nico apoyó a su prima, sonriendo todavía por lo que ella había dicho, y de pronto todos miraron a Percy, quién no había dicho nada desde que Hera había propuesto la idea- ¿Pierce?

El chico no sabía ni que decir, justo anoche estaba pensando que estaba más solo que nunca y que quería volver a ser normal, que quería salir del Olimpo más a menudo, que quería conocer nuevos lugares y sentirse libre, pero justo ahora le asustaba la idea del campamento, y al mismo tiempo lo emocionaba. Sería tan interesante poder conocer semidioses como ellos, divertirse y hacer amigos nuevos, conocer un lugar diferente y aprender a convivir con personas, no con dioses, espíritus de la naturaleza y monstruos, con personas como él y sus primos, pero le aterraba la idea de que los rechazaran, que los hicieran a un lado por quienes eran, y entonces si estaría destrozado, odiado entre los suyos, no sabía si podría con ello, pero ver a Thalía y a Nico tan emocionados…

-Claro que quiero ir- Dijo con la mejor sonrisa que pudo formar, sin mirar a nadie en realidad y apretando los puños bajo la mesa, no quería arriesgarse pero no podía defraudar a sus primos, además, existía la posibilidad de que todo saliera bien- Conocer gente diferente, relacionarnos con otros semidioses, claro que quiero ir.

-Supongo que no es tan mala idea- Opinó Hermes.

-Siempre podríamos probar, creo que se merecen un descanso de aquí arriba- Apoyó Apolo.

-Pero… Bueno, si los hace felices- Se rindió Afrodita y Hephesto asintió, dando su aprobación.

-Suelten a los perros un rato, no les puede ir tan mal- Ares estaba de acuerdo, el campamento siempre era buen lugar para estar, había mucha lucha por esos lados.

-Podemos mantener quienes son en secreto por un rato, para dejar que se acoplen- Sugirió Athena y todos parecieron aún más dispuestos, incluso Percy- Así reducimos la posibilidad de que los aparten solo por cómo han crecido.

-Los que estén a favor levanten la mano- Pidió Zeus, en lo personal no estaba muy seguro de la idea, pero Thalía se veía tan ansiosa por ir que no podía decirle que no, además Hera había sido la de la propuesta.

La mayoría de los dioses alzaron la mano, de hecho, los únicos que no lo hicieron fueron Poseidón y Dionisio, lo que consiguió preocupar un poco al resto, luego de una mirada grupal ambos dioses levantaron sus manos lentamente, para complacer al público pero no estando seguros del todo. Poseidón realmente no quería que Percy fuera marginado, no quería tomar ese riesgo, pero todos parecían creer que era buena idea y el iba a apoyar a su muchacho sin importar qué, Dionisio no quería a sus primos en el campamento, sabía qué tipo de chicos había allí abajo y la influencia que podían ser, juró mantenerlos lejos de los Stoll lo más que le fuera posible.

-Entonces está decidido, irán al campamento.

Una semana después.

Percy se miraba en el espejo, tratando de arreglar un poco su cabello, era el día del consejo anual del Olimpo y lo hacían vestir aquellos harapos, llevaba una toga griega de color azulado, amarrada a la cintura por una cuerda gruesa y de color plateado, tenía una pequeña decoración en la parte de los hombros, los broches tenían un hermoso diseño de olas y de su cuello colgaba el tridente de plata, llevaba unas sandalias griegas, eran bastante incomodas en su opinión pero tenía que usarlas, su cabello estaba cepillado y estaba listo para presentarse, Afrodita no le encontraría ningún defecto, incluso el color de la toga hacía que sus ojos resaltaran de una manera extraordinaria, Percy siempre se preguntó que tenían sus ojos de especial, todos parecían encontrarlos hermosos.

Thalía tenía ojos más bonitos que los suyos, de un color azul eléctrico que Percy no había visto nunca, pero bueno, pocas veces había sido capaz de ver a las demás personas, justo ahora la chica echaba chispas, literalmente, odiaba los vestidos y debido a la ocasión la habían hecho ponerse algo similar. La hija de Zeus estaba usando un chiton blanco, con un cinturón de oro y el detalle del hombro tallado en el mismo material, nubes muy delicadas se podían ver en el broche, llevaba el cabello suelto, hacía unos meses que se lo había cortado y las puntas se las había teñido de azul, combinaba con sus ojos y se le veía perfecto, pero bueno, a Thalía todo se le veía perfecto, los pendientes en forma de rayo que solía llevar eran ahora de color dorado y llevaba una capa muy ligera de maquillaje, se veía como una diosa de verdad.

-No digas nada o te pateo Jackson- Gruñó la chica al tiempo que su otro primo se les unía, dejando escapar una risita al ver a los otros dos, a pesar de que él también estaba ataviado en aquellas ropas- Te ves ridículo Nico.

-Gracias Thals, tu también te vez bien- Le respondió el chico, no tomándose personal el comentario, la verdad es que ninguno disfrutaba las ropas griegas antiguas.

Nico llevaba una toga como la de Percy, solo que esta era negra y los detalles eran de un color extraño, era oro rosado, según Afrodita aquello le daría un toque de color al aspecto de muerto que solía tener el muchacho, habían pequeñas calaveras los broches de los hombros y como siempre, llevaba su anillo en la mano derecha, también se había peinado, lo que era un milagro, considerando que el chico odiaba los cepillos, decía que eran instrumentos para tortura. Los tres estarían presentes en el consejo, como todos los años, pero esta vez habían decidido quedarse detrás de los tronos de sus padres hasta que terminara la visita de los otros semidioses, querían verlos pero no que los vieran, y aún así tenían que vestirse porque luego vendría la fiesta y los dioses menores seguramente estarían allí para verlos y reírse de ellos, que gran noche tenían por delante.

-¿Listos chicos?- Apolo y Hermes les sonreían a los tres, como siempre eran los últimos en llegar y se encontraron con los muchachos parados frente a la puerta de la sala de los tronos, observando la cerradura como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo- venga, que tienen que acomodarse antes de que vengan los otros enanos.

-¡Yo no soy una enana!

-¿Cómo me dijiste?- Saltaron Nico y Thalía, mientras Percy dejó escapar una risa, todos eran demasiado infantiles, los dioses los hicieron empujados dentro de la sala y los chicos se fueron a sus lugares, algo malhumorados.

-¿Nerviosos?- Preguntó Poseidón, mientras Percy tomaba su lugar bajo el trono de su padre, era imposible que lo vieran desde el frente pero él podía ver lo que sucedía en la sala con perfecta claridad- Pronto será hora.

-Bien, creo que estamos todos, déjenlos pasar- Dijo Zeus, y los tres chicos se miraron los unos a los otros, Percy había quedado en medio, pues Thalía estaba en medio de la sala, con Hera a un lado y Poseidón al otro, mientras que Hades estaba junto a su hermano, a la derecha del dios del mar. Las puertas se abrieron y varios chicos entraron, parecían absolutamente nerviosos, y al mismo tiempo asombrados, un poco de miedo en sus expresiones pero era lo que se esperaba al conocer a los dioses- Preséntense por favor.

-Mi nombre es Luke Castellan- Un chico bastante alto y rubio pasó primero, tenía los ojos azules y una cicatriz en su rostro, pero por lo demás era bastante apuesto, tenía una sonrisa traviesa que hacía creer que ocultaba alguna jugarreta, era uno de los que más rápido se había recuperado del shock de estar donde estaban- Hijo de Hermes.

-Silena Beauregard- Dijo una chica hermosa, era esbelta y tenía una de las sonrisas más bellas que los chicos habían visto, su cabello era largo, de color negro y sus ojos azules, no había necesidad de que dijera quién era su madre, pero igual lo hizo- Hija de Afrodita.

-Y yo soy Charles Beckendorf – El joven que se presentó hizo que Ares sonriera un poco, era enorme y cualquier monstruo habría pensado dos veces antes de meterse con él, musculoso y de piel oscura, a pesar de ello no era mal parecido pero de que era intimidante no había duda- Soy hijo de Hephesto.

-Annabeth Chase- La siguiente era un poco más pequeña, quizá de la edad de Thalía, con cabello rubio y piel bronceada, sus ojos grises examinaban cuidadosamente toda la fachada- Hija de Athena.

-Will Solace- Este chico era otro que no necesitaba presentación, la sonrisa, el cabello rubio, los ojos azules, la voz melódica y el cuerpo de surfista, no había duda de quién era su padre- Hijo de Apolo.

-Clarisse La Rue- Gruñó una chica que a Nico le dio muy mala espina, era bastante alta y parecía ruda, con sus ojos castaños llenos de molestia y su cabello que era de un rubio extraño, casi café- Hija de Ares.

-Katie Gardner- Katie era encantadora, llevaba su cabello castaño en dos trenzas y un vestido de flores, sus ojos verdes eran amables y su sonrisa era sincera, irradiaba vida con su personalidad- Hija de Deméter.

-Castor…

-…Y Pollux- Dos jóvenes exactamente iguales miraron a los dioses sin interés, al parecer de Thalía, ambos eran bastante guapos, con rizos dorados y aquellos ojos violetas tan inusuales, eran atléticos y aquel aire de indiferencia era un imán para las chicas- Hijos de Dionisio.

-Bueno, ahora que las presentaciones están completas, proseguiremos con el concejo- Dijo Zeus, mirando a los semidioses frente a él, y dando inicio a la reunión. En sí, los dioses se reunían un par de veces al año para hablar de cosas que a los chicos los traía sin cuidado, pero los obligaban a ir y se tenían que quedar escuchando, mientras tanto, los chicos del campamento parecían interesados en los dioses y en lo que hablaban.

Thalía había quedado con una muy buena impresión de algunos, mientras que otros pasaron directamente a su lista de "No", poniendo a la hija de Ares en primer lugar, Nico se había quedado mirando a Silena, sin tratar de disimular, pero nadie lo estaba viendo y además, ese tipo (Beckendorf) no le caía muy bien, pasaba mucho tiempo cerca de la pelinegra. Percy seguía examinando sus conductas, todos parecían chicos normales pero notó como Luke miraba a los dioses, casi sin respeto, solo que más disimuladamente que Clarisse y los gemelos, también notó como Annabeth parecía más interesada en los pilares del Olimpo que en los dioses en sí, y que Katie estaba hablando con una de las dríades que vagaban por el salón, era una chica bastante extraña, para su suerte, nadie parecía haberlos notado y pronto sería el fin de la reunión.

Los tres muchachos tenían permitido unirse a la fiesta, al igual que los chicos del campamento, y déjenme decirles que ninguno de ustedes comprende el verdadero significado de una fiesta hasta que se ha asistido a una en el Olimpo, los dioses podían parecer muy serios pero sí que sabían festejar. Para evitar algún problema con sus identidades, habían declarado una mascarada y todos estaban usando antifaces, desde los semidioses hasta los olímpicos, nadie sabría con quién estaba tratando, a excepción de que los dioses eran bastante fáciles de reconocer por sus ropas, al igual que los semidioses del campamento, pero los dioses menores y los hijos de los tres grandes estaban bien revueltos, y habían adoptado tamaños que fueran de acuerdo a la edad de los chicos, con la excusa de que era para mezclarse con los del campamento.

-Se siente extraño, ¿cierto?- Thalía parecía algo incomoda, y estaba sentada junto a Percy en un rincón del salón, un poco apartados del bullicio- Aunque Nico parece divertirse.

-Espero que no se meta en problemas- Sonrió el hijo de Poseidón al ver a su primo pidiéndole a Silena una pieza, lo había estado intentando desde hacía un buen rato pero Will y Charles se le habían adelantado- ¿Qué vamos a hacer, Thalía?

-No lo sé, pero espero tener la oportunidad de averiguarlo- Ella sabía que Percy estaba nervioso, no era fácil para él relacionarse con la gente de afuera y acababan de perder a Bianca, no sabía si estaban listos para abrirse a nuevas personas- Venga, vamos a bailar.

La chica lo obligó a ir hasta la pista y justo entonces pusieron una pieza algo romántica, ambos se miraron y se echaron a reír, no era la mejor melodía para un baile entre primos. Entonces se les acercó el hijo de Hermes, Luke, y le dijo a Percy que se robaría a Thalía para aquella pieza, dejando al chico solo, el muchacho sonrió burlón y su prima estuvo a punto de darle un toque eléctrico pero se contuvo ante la situación. Percy vio a la chica con la que Luke estaba bailando antes de Thalía y se encogió de hombros, ¿por qué no?

-¿Quieres bailar?- Dijo tímidamente, tendiéndole una mano amigable a Annabeth, la rubia levantó una ceja y aceptó dudosa, Percy no era el mejor bailarín del mundo pero había aprendido lo básico de Afrodita- Entonces… ¿Hija de Athena?

-Eso fue lo que dije, ¿quién eres tú?- Preguntó ella, Percy llevaba un antifaz plateado con unas cuantas gemas azules, bastante rústico y discreto.

-Digamos que voy a ser un secreto, es mejor de esa manera- La sonrisa de bufón del chico no consiguió hacer mucho con la rubia, por lo visto era digna hija de Athena, ni un pelo de tonta.

-Debes de ser Hypnos, ¿sabes? Me estás dando sueño- Sonrió ella y el chico se hizo el altamente ofendido, empezaron a discutir sobre lo peligroso que era ofender a los dioses de esa manera y aunque Annabeth podía percibir el poder en él, no sentía ni una pizca de miedo, charlaron un poco sobre lo bien construido que estaba el Olimpo y antes de que se dieran cuenta, eran los únicos bailando una tonada lenta, en su pequeña burbuja seguía repitiendo la canción con la que empezaron a bailar, a pesar de que el resto parecía estar bailando algo más movido.

-¿Me la regresas?- La voz de Luke los interrumpió y ambos pegaron un ligero salto de sorpresa, Thalía estaba junto al chico, con una mano en la cadera y mirando a Percy, divertida con la escena, el chico se sonrojó un poco y asintió- Gracias, ya casi es hora de irnos.

-Fue un gusto, Annabeth, Hija de Athena- Ella sonrió y le hizo una pequeña reverencia al que creía era un dios menor, antes de irse con el otro muchacho, una vez que estuvieron a una distancia prudente, Thalía se echó a reír como loca- Ni lo menciones.


	6. Bienvenidos a su otra casa

Trululululu…. ¿Me van a asesinar por la tardanza? Espero que no, nos quedamos sin futuro si me asesinan xD, de verdad agradezco de todo corazón cada uno de sus reviews, les quiero montones, así que voy a esforzarme por actualizar más pronto, pero estaba en exámenes, mala excusa pero es verdadera…. Aquí les dejo, ojala les guste… ¡BESOS!

* * *

-Vamos a estar bien- Thalía sonrió, a pesar de que estaba temblando, no estaba haciendo frío pero los nervios la traían de cabeza, había pasado toda la mañana haciendo su equipaje y tratando con Afrodita para que no le tirara a la basura más de un cuarto de su ropa, al fin había conseguido quedarse con todos sus jeans rotos y sus camisetas de bandas de rock y typos ofensivos.

-No te preocupes, no hay de qué- A su izquierda, Nico trataba de tranquilizarla a ella y a sí mismo, pues él también estaba aterrado, su rostro, usualmente de un tono oliváceo estaba ahora tan blanco como el de su prima y el chico se aferró a la mano de ella- No te preocupes, Thals.

-Por lo menos estamos juntos- Apoyó Percy, aunque él tampoco lucía muy bien, estaba pálido y parecía listo para vomitar en cualquier momento, Thalía le apretó la mano con fuerza al sentir el pulso del chico en la suya, parecía que su corazón quería correr una maratón pero en la dirección contraria- ¿Listos?

Los tres se miraron unos a los otros y luego de un minuto de duda los tres asintieron, Percy tomó un profundo respiro antes de dar el primer paso, estaban encima de una colina mirando los lindes del campamento, estaban a simples metros de una nueva vida, y estaban a punto de darle inicio. Las despedidas en el Olimpo habían sido difíciles, los dioses se habían acostumbrado demasiado a ellos y dejarlos ir había sido una tortura, los tres habían hecho diferentes promesas, entre ellas la de no dejar que nadie supiera quienes eran, los reclamarían un tiempo después de que se acoplaran, y tenían que pretender que no conocían a Dionisio, también debían fingir que habían estado huyendo en el mundo mortal, pero lo más importante había sido no olvidar nunca quienes eran, ni dejar que los demás los pusieran en menos.

Quirón los estaba esperando en la entrada, los campistas cuyos padres mortales sabían sobre su otro lado de la familia estaban acostumbrados al protocolo, enviar a los chicos allí no era nada nuevo, pero recibir tres semidioses de una sola vez sí que era extraño, aunque claro, con su historia la mayoría podría relacionarse. El centauro les dio una mirada simpática, y se inclinó al saludarlos, un hábito que había recogido con los años que había tratado con ellos.

-No hagas eso, no hay necesidad- Thalía casi parecía insultada por el gesto, odiaba cuando los demás les hacían ovaciones, y aunque ella y Nico se habían acostumbrado un poco, por la forma en que Percy casi le aplasta los dedos recordó que su primo totalmente detestaba que lo trataran diferente- Ahora somos simples campistas, señor Quirón.

-Lo siento, bienvenidos al campamento- La palabra "señor" era algo extraño de escuchar en boca de Thalía, así que el centauro disfrutó del momento y le sonrió a los chicos- Los llevaré a la casa grande para que tengan un momento con el señor D y les explique cómo funcionan las cosas, luego… ya veremos.

-¿Ya veremos? Perfecto- Comentó Percy con un poco de su habitual sarcasmo, cosa que hizo que los otros dos se relajaran notablemente, empezaron a caminar detrás de Quirón, observando cómo la mayoría de los chicos los ignoraban y otros les lanzaban miradas discretas- Es más bonito de lo que recuerdo.

El campamento era grande y habían varias cosas interesantes que hacer, a Nico casi se le cae la quijada cuando pasaron frente a la pared de lava, allí habían varios campistas tratando de escalar sin resultar con quemaduras graves, luego estaba el campo de fresas, donde Thalía reconoció a uno de los gemelos que fueron a la visita, Pollux si su intuición no le jugaba trucos, habían chicos corriendo de aquí para allá y sátiros, hombres mitad cabra, había también un campo de tiro, donde seguramente habían varios hijos de Apolo y a juzgar por el desastre también había uno que otro arquero inexperto, Percy consiguió ver a dos chicos escondidos detrás de unos arbustos, cabello castaño rizado y sonrisas maquiavélicas que parecían estar tramando algo, para su mala suerte; Quirón también los vio.

-¡Travis y Connor Stoll! Pensé haberles dicho que se mantuvieran alejados de la cabaña de Afrodita, ¿o es que quieren repetir el incidente del mango?- Las palabras del centauro causaron varias reacciones en los chicos, sorpresa y diversión siendo las principales, lo que fuese que hubiesen hecho con ese mango definitivamente había valido la pena, ambos se echaron a reír- ¡Largo! No quiero tener que hablarle a Luke.

-¡Relájate un poco! Solo estábamos de pasada- Dijo el más grande, sonriendo de una manera que daba escalofríos.

-Sí, no hay porque involucrar al viejo Luke en esto, ya nos íbamos- El otro le secundó, aquellos dos definitivamente no estaban en el lado bueno de Quirón, Nico decidió que los quería como amigos al tiempo que los muchachos echaron a correr, todavía riéndose- ¡Cuídense nuevos!

-¿Cuidarnos de qué?- Preguntó Thalía un poco indignada, odiaba a los bromistas, a pesar de que ella era una. Quirón negó con la cabeza y siguieron caminando, pasaron por el lago y Percy se detuvo un momento a mirar el agua, una náyade que pasaba por ahí se río como tonta y le saludó, el chico le devolvió el gesto con una torpe sonrisa.

-Yo que tú no les daría mucha atención, siempre tratan de ahogar a los nuevos- Una voz a sus espaldas hizo que Percy sonriera, en parte porque la reconocía, un par de ojos grises lo miraban con diversión- Aunque bueno, quizá eso no sea tan malo.

-¿Disculpa?-El pelinegro trató de hacerse el sorprendido y disimuló la sonrisa, mirándola directo a los ojos- Así que… ¿Qué tal es el campamento?

-Interesante- Fue la única respuesta que consiguió de la chica- ¿Cuál es tú nombre?

-Erg… Percy, Percy Jackson- No habían hablado de nombres, pero desde que siempre había usado el apellido de su madre no habría problemas con ello, además, los mestizos no conocían de su existencia en lo más mínimo- ¿Y tú eres?

-Annabeth Chase, supongo que no sabrás quien es tu padre inmortal, pero no pareces hermano mío- Le dijo ella, examinándolo un poco- Demasiado bajo, pareces un poco lento, sí, de ninguna manera podrías ser hijo de Athena.

-¡Ey! Yo no soy lento- Se defendió el muchacho, tratando de ocultar el rubor que le subía por las mejillas, no le agradaba la manera en que la chica lo trataba, todavía podía recordar el día de la fiesta, cuando le había dicho que era un aburrido y le estaba dando sueño- Así que… ¿Hija de Athena?

-Yo…- Por alguna razón Annabeth lo miró con pena, como si recordará algo, y Percy se percató de que algo así había sido su conversación en el Olimpo, la chica abrió la boca para decir algo más pero justo entonces se les acercó un grupo de chicos, todos eran enormes y musculosos, entre ellos estaba la hija de Ares, quién parecía ser su líder- ¿Qué quieres Clarisse?

-Nada que te interese sabionda, solo lo usual, darle la bienvenida al chico nuevo- La chica sonrió de manera maliciosa y se apoyó en una pierna, poniendo una mano en su cadera y mirándolo despectivamente, como si fuera un pedazo de basura- Venga renacuajo, déjame enseñarte los baños, te van a encantar…

-Yo…- Percy empezó a decir, pero los hermanos de Clarisse no lo dejaron terminar y uno de los le tomó las manos por la espalda, obligándolo a caminar con ellos, empujándolo hasta los lavabos, Annabeth venía detrás de ellos con una expresión de suma molestia- ¡Ey! ¡Suéltame!

Las intenciones de los chicos de Ares fueron claras una vez que estuvieron en los baños, no era el peor que había visto pero estaba demasiado acostumbrado a lo inmaculado del Olimpo que aquel lugar parecía un agujero, no había forma en que dejara que le metieran la cabeza allí adentro, él había visto chicos haciendo eso por diversión, esa era la pequeña parte que le molestaba de los mortales, la necesidad que tenían de hacerse daño los unos a los otros, intentó soltarse pero no podía arriesgar su identidad y tampoco podía poner mucha fuerza, si perdía el control podía terminar matando a uno de aquellos mocosos, dudaba que su primo Ares le perdonara esa, a pesar de todo el tiempo que habían vivido juntos. Clarisse se adelantó y le dio una patada en el estomago, quitándole el aliento, y cuando Percy estuvo de rodillas frente a ella le jaló del pelo, con fuerza y obligándolo a mirarla a sus feos ojos.

-Ojala esto te quede de lección, nosotros mandamos, somos superiores a ti, y si te atreves a retarnos…- Su voz era venenosa, su mirada llena de molestia y al mismo tiempo había una sonrisa naciendo en sus labios, disfrutaba de ver a los otros sufrir-… Esto será lo que sucederá.

La chica lo arrastró por los baños, e intentó hacer que la cabeza del pelinegro encajara dentro del inodoro, pero aquello era demasiado, ya se encargaría él de pedirle perdón a los dioses por lo que iba a hacer pero no había manera de que su cabeza entrara en eso. Abusando un poco de sus poderes sobre el agua hizo que un chorro saliera y colisionara contra la cara de la chica antes de que tuviera que hacer gárgaras con agua de inodoro, Clarisse soltaba maldiciones y Percy se distrajo, riéndose un poco pero ocasionando que la presión aumentara, en un segundo todo estaba cubierto de agua, todo menos él y la chica Annabeth, la hija de Ares lo miró de una manera que Medusa habría quedado envidiosa, se quedó de piedra ante el odio en sus ojos.

-Esto no se va a quedar así, tienes suerte novato, no te hagas ilusiones con ella- Le escupió con todas las ganas posibles y dio una vuelta sobre sus talones, saliendo del lugar y había un aura de rabia a su alrededor, todo mundo parecía apartarse por donde ella caminaba y la miraban con temor.

-Bien, ya enojaste a Clarisse, tendrás una estadía de pelos en el campamento- El tono lleno de sarcasmo en la voz de la chica consiguió irritarlo, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, una enojada Thalía apareció en la puerta de los baños y detrás de ella estaba Nico, dándole su mejor mirada de "¡Diablos! ¡Corre por tu vida!".

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¡Acabamos de llegar! ¡No puedes meterte en problemas con esta gente!- Le recriminó la pelinegra, hundiendo su dedo acusador en el pecho del muchacho y disimuladamente dándole cargas eléctricas, no eran tan fuertes como para generar una reacción visible, pero eran molestas- ¿Es que te has vuelto loco? ¡Esperaría esto de Nico! Pero no de ti.

-Lo siento, Thals- Agachó la cabeza y escuchó a Annabeth reírse, de seguro estaba disfrutando con la vergüenza que él estaba pasando, diablos, hasta Nico estaba disfrutando con su sufrimiento- ¿Ya hablaron con Quirón y el señor D?

-Sí, te has perdido el calurosos recibimiento al campamento- Por lo visto no había sido la experiencia más placentera del mundo y ella rodó los ojos, encontrando a la rubia en una esquina- Pero veo que te encontraste una guía; Thalía, mucho gusto.

-Annabeth, tu…erg... ¿amigo? Es un idiota- Contestó con una pequeña sonrisa, aquellas dos siendo amigas sería el fin de Percy, lo asesinarían un día de aquellos, pero era demasiado tarde para hacer algo, se habían dado la mano- Y no soy su guía, quizá deberías ponerle una correa.

-Naah, los perros se ofenderían, además, no sacaría a pasear a mi primo, moriría de aburrimiento ¿Qué tal si eres mi guía? Quisiera conocer el lugar un poco mejor- Annabeth le sonrió totalmente y asintió, señalándole la puerta con la cabeza, ambas se fueron, ignorando a Percy a Nico.

-Chicas, siempre piensas que no se pueden poner más extrañas y entonces… ¡Boom!- Dijo el menor con la boca abierta, empezando a caminar hacia la salida él también, quizá deberían dar una vuelta por su cuenta- Este lugar es enorme, hay mucho que ver, un Pegaso casi derriba a su jinete cuando me vio, si hubieras estado seguramente lo habrías escuchado hablar sobre cuánto me temen, pero fue asombroso, la cara del pobre chico…

-¿No son esos los Stoll?- Percy le interrumpió, mirando a los dos castaños que ahora estaban escondidos tras un bote de basura, murmurando y señalando a uno de los campistas más pequeños que practicaba con el arco a lo lejos, se les acercaron con disimulo- ¿Qué hacen?

-¡Por Zeus! No se nos acerquen así a menos que tengan deseos suicidas…- Casi gritó el más pequeño- Travis, estos dos nos van a arruinar la broma. ¿Qué hacemos?

-¿Broma? Pensé que Quirón les había advertido sobre eso- Dijo Nico, algo perplejo de que aquellos dos estuvieran yendo en contra de las reglas- No van a hacer nada peligroso, ¿O sí?

-naah, ese no es nuestro estilo, solo vamos a esconder las figuritas de acción de Michael para verlo escandalizado un poco- Sonrió el mayor, Travis, pues así lo había llamado su hermano, tenían esa apariencia siempre estar planeando algo y su sonrisa era como la del gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas, no parecía ocultar nada bueno- Ese chico pierde los hilos cuando viene a su colección de Mitomagia.

-¡Monstruos!- Acusó Nico de repente, mirándolos y señalándoles con el dedo, Percy se dio una palmada en la frente, sabiendo lo que se venía- ¿Cómo pueden meterse con algo tan serio? Tocar las figuras de otra persona está mal, más si es Mitomagia, ¿Saben lo difíciles que son de conseguir? Hay que tener un agujero en el pecho para meterse con algo tan personal.

-¿Otro obseso?- Travis miró a Percy con lástima, comprendiendo lo difíciles que eran aquellos chicos, el pelinegro asintió tristemente- Lo siento por ti, eh Connor, por hoy dejemos a Michael en paz, no vaya ser que a _¿Cómo se llama?_ Le dé un ataque.

-Nico, mi nombre es Nico Di Angelo- Les dijo, algo insultado, Travis y Connor Stoll estaban junto a Clarisse en su lista negra, algún día se vengaría de ellos, nadie se mete con Mitomagia con Nico presente- Y este es Percy, mi primo.

-¿Primos? ¿Cómo por familia o por _Familia_?- Preguntó un curioso Connor, notando el parecido físico entre los muchachos, en especial su cabello negro que también lo habían visto en la otra muchacha que iba con ellos- ¿La otra chica es también su prima?

-Por familia, todavía no nos han reclamado- Legalmente no era una mentira la que escapaba de los labios de Percy, era una verdad a medias- Y sí, Thalía es nuestra prima también.

-Está que arde- Comentó Travis, sin esperar un zapato estampándose en la parte de atrás de su cabeza, haciéndolo comer tierra- ¡Aw! ¿Qué fue eso?

-No te atrevas a decir esas cosas de mi- gruñó Thalía, con su pie presionando a Travis contra el suelo, Annabeth riéndose a sus espaldas- Respeto por las damas.

-Lo que sea, dejalo, es alergico a las chicas, al cuero y al polvo, y está mordiendo dos de tres y siendo abusado por el uno faltante- Dijo Connor, a pesar de que sonaba divertido por la situación, bajó la cabeza para preparar sus mejores ojos de cachorrito- Por favor.

-Ok, pero que no se repita- Un pequeño rubor subió por las mejillas de la chica, pero no era por Connor, era por el chico que se les aproximaba, trató de disimular un poco retorciéndose las manos, aunque no ayudó en lo absoluto.

-Hola chicos, ¿estos son los nuevos? ¿Ya los reclamaron o se quedaran con nosotros?- El muchacho se acercó y les sonrió amablemente, de verdad que era guapo y tenía a Annabeth y a Thalía comiéndoselo con los ojos- Luke Castellan, mucho gusto.

-Estos son Nico, Percy y Thalía- Les presentó Travis.

-Se quedarán con nosotros un rato, no están determinados- Asistió Connor, todavía sonriendo antes du éxito con la mirada de chachorro.

-Bien, tenemos práctica con la espada, ¿Quisieran unirse?- Thalía gruñó un poco, la espada no era su fuerte, pero asintió porque así pasaría un tiempo con Luke, Nico asintió también, estos chicos le caían bien (no Travis y Connor, ellos eran unos monstruos abusadores de figuritas indefensas) y Percy se unió al grupo, el iba donde sus primos iban, además, era bueno con la espada- Excelente, bienvenidos al campamento.


	7. Salve, Perseus!

TAdá! Capitulo nuevo xD, me tomó un rato escribirlo y de verdad lo lamento, no sé cuanto pueda volver a actualizar pero trataré de que sea pronto, este capitulo me encantó, espero que les guste, tuve que apoyarme nuevamente en los libros, pero valió la pena la buscada. Gracias por los reviews, les adoro! Un BESO!

* * *

La arena de duelo era algo bastante asombroso, incluso para Percy, que estaba acostumbrado a la arena del Olimpo, había tanta actividad a su alrededor que resultaba embriagador, chicos divididos en pequeños grupos tratando de desarmarse el uno al otro, dando estocadas que parecían hechas por un experto, claro, ninguno parecía tener la técnica que él tenía pero no era razón para menospreciarlos, a fin de cuentas, Ares en persona lo había entrenado. Luke los condujo hasta el centro, donde todos dejaron sus actividades para hacer una rueda, por lo visto era el rubio quién mandaba en aquellos lugares.

-Chicos, déjenme presentarles a Percy, Thalía y Nico, son nuevos y se nos van a estar uniendo hoy en la práctica-Aclaró el muchacho antes de tomar un par de espadas del montón, miró a Percy con una sonrisa y le lanzó la que le sobraba- Venga, hoy me vas a ayudar con las instrucciones, ¿Alguna vez has usado una de estas?

-No- Decidió mentir el pelinegro, no era común que los chicos de su edad supieran como usar una espada sin entrenamiento y los mestizos no solían tener entrenamiento hasta que llegaban al campamento, ahora tendría que fingir y recordó algo que Thalía solía decir cuando recién empezaba- Es pesada…

-Eso es porque no está equilibrada para ti, pero por hoy servirá- Dijó Luke, y luego le explicó unos cuantos básicos, era buen profesor, notó Percy, pues aunque el ya sabía todo aquello, las palabras del mayor hubieran hecho entender a cualquiera- ¿Listo? Vamos a probar tu habilidad.

Luke no le dio tiempo de responder, su primer ataque lo tomó un poco por sorpresa pero se recuperó fácilmente, tuvo que reprimirse a sí mismo de levantar su espada y barrer el suelo con el rubio, pero era lo que debía de hacer y se contuvo, pareciendo un torpe enfrente de todas aquellas personas y Annabeth, ¿Qué tenía que ver la hija de Athena en aquello? Percy se tragó ese pensamiento al tiempo que Luke lograba desarmarlo, era un record, desarmado en menos de un minuto, aquello de hacerse el inocente no le estaba gustando para nada. A la siguiente ronda intentó poner un poco más de resistencia pero no podía emocionarse demasiado, además aquella espada no estaba hecha para él, pesaba más cuando atacaba del lado izquierdo y lo hacía perder la concentración de a momentos, literalmente odiaba aquello.

-Bien, te voy a enseñar algo un poco más difícil, es una técnica de desarme que incluso a mí me dio problemas- Por los murmullos que se levantaron alrededor, Percy se dio cuenta de que ellos consideraban a Luke uno de los más experimentados, la sola idea de que hasta él hubiera tenido complicaciones les parecía absurda y los asustaba- No espero que la aprendas a simple vista, pero puede ayudar a la práctica.

Percy asintió e hizo lo que Luke le indicaba, le intentó asestar un golpe pero fue detenido por la espada del otro, quién luego de un par de ágiles movimientos hizo que su arma volara unos metros lejos de él. Luke le sonrió y Percy tomó de vuelta su espada, molesto porque había visto a los chicos de Ares aparecer en el campo, Clarisse lo miraba burlona, y no solo ella, Annabeth parecía entretenida con sus inútiles intentos de repeler a Luke, Nico se aguantaba la risa, sabiendo lo que su primo debía de estar sufriendo y Thalía se encogió de hombros cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, ella sabía que no podían dejarse en evidencia. Por su lado, el pelinegro trataba de mantenerse en una pieza contra los ataques de Luke y decidió que quizá podía soltarse un poco más.

-Vamos otra vez, ¿Listo?- Luke empuñó su espada y Percy asintió, esta ronda definitivamente sería diferente, y el rubio avanzó, dando el primer golpe- ¡Vamos Percy, tienes que ponerle esfuerzo!

El pelinegro sonrió a la petición y así lo hizo, sus golpes se volvieron más limpios, a pesar del desequilibrio de la espada y Luke se puso un poco más violento, por lo visto de verdad estaba hecho para la batalla, bloquear los golpes del rubio era la única idea que tenía, si se disponía a atacar podía terminar haciéndole daño o exponiendo su potencial ante todos, sin embargo, una idea le cruzó la mente y empujó el peso de su cuerpo hacia adelante en la siguiente estocada, esto hizo que Luke perdiera el ritmo y el chico aprovechó para colar su pie tras la rodilla del otro, haciéndolo morder el polvo. Luke se recuperó rápidamente, rodando sobre sí mismo y cayendo de espaldas, bloqueando con la espada al pecho el golpe que Percy casi le atinó, empujando a ambos en una posición vertical, Percy sonrió y Luke aprovechó el momento para ponerse en pie y volver al ataque, sin pensarlo, el hijo de Poseidón bloqueó el golpe y puso en marcha la maniobra que Luke le había querido enseñar, usar su propia espada para girar la del enemigo y obligarlo a soltar el arma, un sonido metálico a unos metros de distancia y el silencio total que le siguió fueron el indicativo de que su método había funcionado.

-Lo siento-Escupió Percy al ver el rostro de Thalía tras de Luke, pero el rubio no pareció reparar en ello.

-¿Lo sientes? ¿De qué te disculpas? Eso fue asombroso- Sonrió el mayor, parecía realmente emocionado por como habían ido las cosas y levantó su espada- venga, tienes que enseñarme a hacer eso.

-Pero…- Nico miraba a un árbol como si fuera lo más interesante que había visto nunca y Thalía tenía la mirada clavada en él, estaba molesta porque había montado un show-… Puedo intentarlo, pero no sé como lo hice.

-¿Suerte de principiante?- Ofreció uno de los otros campistas y el muchacho realmente agradeció la excusa, preparándose para perder estrepitosamente esta vez, y así lo hizo, pues Luke lo desarmó en menos de cinco segundos, el campista asintió y se cruzó de brazos- sí, definitivamente suerte de principiante.

-No lo creo, el chico tiene talento- insistió Luke, ofreciéndole una mano a Percy, quién había terminado comiendo polvo luego de hacer prácticamente nada para defenderse de los ataques furiosos del otro- Debe de estar cansado, es apenas su primer día en el campamento.

-Y mira que buen día- Dijo Annabeth entre dientes, mirando al pelinegro con desaprobación, guardó su daga y tomó unos libros que había en una banca, seguramente los había dejado allí más temprano, y se dispuso a irse, no sin antes empujar un poquito al nuevo semidiós- Primero Clarisse, hija de Ares y ahora Luke, el mejor espadachín que hemos tenido en 300 años, definitivamente te traes algo, no pienses que soy tonta.

-Yo…- Percy la miró con la boca abierta, la chica lo había dicho muy de cerca y suficientemente bajo para que solo él la escuchara, sin embargo, la expresión de terror que se formó en su rostro no pasó desapercibida por los otros, esa chica ya sospechaba de él y apenas llevaba unas horas en el campamento-… ¿De qué estás…?

-¡Venga Annabeth! Deja al chico nuevo respirar un poco, no vayas a asustarlo- La sonrisa de Luke pareció eliminar todo rastro de grosería en el rostro de la chica, quién le sonrió embobada antes de seguir su curso, el muchacho suspiró y silbó en alivio, pasando su brazo sobre el hombre de Percy, aunque tuvo que agacharse un poco- Bueno novato, no te recomiendo problemas con ella, no te voy a salvar el pellejo la próxima vez… no soy suicida.

-Hablando de suicidios…- Thalía había agarrado a Nico del brazo y ahora lo arrastraba hacia donde ambos espadachines estaban charlando, Percy le sonrió a Luke y el muchacho prácticamente lo empujó, diciéndole que no importaba, así que el pelinegro hizo lo que tenía que hacer; correr- ¡ Te debo dos seguidas!

Mientras Percy se daba a la fuga, Luke le cortaba el paso a una furiosa Thalía y le hablaba de cosas sin sentido, como el clima, los chocolates amargos, los cojines de broma y de cómo debía de cuidarse de sus hermanos, haciéndola sonrojar hasta las puntas del cabello cuando le comentó que tendrían que dormir juntos, luego se corrigió como mil veces, tratando de explicarle lo de la cabina de Hermes sin mucho éxito, Nico no podía aguantarse la risa pero fue distraído por Michael Yew, el chico del que le habían hablado los Stoll y habían estado comentando sobre Mitomagia mientras Thalía le sacaba las luces vivas a Luke, se había enojado y aunque no podía electrocutarlo, sí que podía darle una paliza.

En su apuro para alejarse de la arena, el hijo de Poseidón chochó de frente con alguien y ambos cayeron al suelo sin una pizca de gracia, trasero primero y maldiciendo después, ambos empezaron a ponerse de pie y a pedir disculpas nerviosas, hasta el punto en que ninguno estaba haciendo sentido, el muchacho se fijó entonces con quién había chocado y ahogó un gritito nada masculino, no porque frente a él hubiese un nervioso y asustadizo sátiro, sino porque lo conocía, el mismo cabello rizado de color café, muy parecido al de sus ojos, su piel clara y los pequeños cuernos que se asomaban entre sus rizos, el rostro nervioso, las piernas peludas, la pequeña barba… era él. Por lo visto no fue el único en reconocer a la persona que tenía enfrente, el sátiro levantó la vista y al ver al muchacho ahogó un grito por su parte y Percy le tapó la boca.

-¡Shhh! No vayas a asustarte- El muchacho se sentía como un fugitivo o un cazador, o una bizarra mezcla de los dos, no queriendo que nadie supiera su nombre y arrastrando al sátiro hasta un lugar donde pareciera que nadie podía escucharlos- Estoy aquí para ser solo un campista, ¿Ok?

-¿Solo un campista? ¿Es que los dioses se han vuelto locos?- Un trueno a la distancia hizo que el chico cabra se encogiera y brincará del susto, parecía hecho un manojo de nervios- Tú no eres un semidiós común y corriente, eres peligroso… ¡Hueles a distancia!

-¿Y cómo fue que no te diste cuenta de quién era hasta que nos dimos de narices? – Le recriminó el muchacho con una sonrisa autosuficiente, cruzando los brazos y mirando dagas al otro- Mira, de verdad, no vamos a generar problemas, o al menos no es nuestra intención, solo queremos tratar de ser normales.

-¿Queremos? Estás hablando en plural… ¡Por Pan! ¡ Estás hablando en plural!- El sátiro se encontró de nuevo con una mano en la boca, evitándole que gritara un poco más alto, el pelinegro se había puesto pálido ante la idea de que supieran quién era por medio de una cabra gritona, cuando se hubo calmado un poco la mano le dejó libre a seguir murmurando- ¿Los otros dos están aquí?

-Sí, no es justo que viniera solo uno- Si Percy creía que la piel del sátiro era blanca, ahora se había vuelto de un tono indescriptible, parecía a punto de desmayarse- Tranquilo, los dioses nos enviaron, ellos deben saber lo que hacen.

-Eso espero…- Suspiró derrotado y rascándose la cabeza, alborotando sus rizos, dejando en evidencia un poco más de sus cuernos, finalmente le tendió una mano amable y una sonrisa nerviosa- Grover Underwood, sátiro del campamento mestizo.

-Percy Jackson, ya sabes quién soy- Ambos se dieron un apretón de manos amistoso y finalmente suspiraron vencidos, aunque contentos de no tener que seguir discutiendo- ¿De verdad crees que soy peligroso?

-No, aunque sí que corres peligros… debe ser extraño ser tú- Grover caminando hasta unas rocas y tomando asiento, estaban en algún extremo del lago, tomó un puño de piedras pequeñas y empezó a tirarlas al agua- Tú y tus primos deben ser realmente valientes para venir aquí, o estar completamente locos.

-Yo diría que es lo segundo- Ofreció Percy, recogiendo un puño de piedras para sí, siguiendo el ejemplo del sátiro y haciendo patitos en la superficie del agua, parecía un poco desubicado por las palabras del otro, pensar en su forma de ser, en cómo había crecido y en la reacción que estaba obteniendo de Grover- No es extraño, ser yo, es simplemente… diferente. Pocas veces he salido del Olimpo, ¿Sabes? Y si lo he hecho ha sido solo para cazar monstruos o ir a visitar a la familia de Nico, no conozco a la gente de afuera, no sé cómo actuar normal, sigo sorprendido con que nadie me ha haya dicho que soy raro hasta ahora.

-Bah, seguramente ya lo notaron pero son demasiado educados para decirte nada- Comentó el sátiro, dándole una palmada en la espalda y regalándole una sonrisa sincera- La verdad es que ninguno de los otros chicos son exactamente normales, así que creo que te adaptaras bien, si los dioses los enviaron aquí supongo que no hay razones para desconfiar, ya verás que sí.

-Gracias Grover, y lamento lo de la última vez- Percy le devolvió la sonrisa y sus ojos recuperaron un poco de la chispa alegre que había mostrado al conocer a Luke, estaba haciendo amigos y aquello le gustaba, además, el recuerdo de Grover merecía una hora de risa.

-Ni lo menciones, ¿Qué hora tienes? Tenemos que estar para la cena temprano, no querrás lavar la losa, las harpías suelen hacerlo con lava y el calor allí es una tortura- El sátiro hablaba atropelladamente, como evitándole al chico el tiempo de pensar en lo que había pasado, apurándolo a caminar hacia el comedor, donde no pudo evitar pero gruñir al ver a los dos otros chicos, estaban sentados en la mesa de Hermes, con todos los hermanos de Luke, Grover tomó asiento y mordió un tenedor- ¡Ugh! Pensé que estaba listo para verlos…

-Grover, estos son Nico y Thalía, chicos, este es Grover- Percy sonrió como tonto al sentarse junto a su prima, la chica los miró a ambos y su quijada colgaba peligrosamente, hasta que Nico le puso una mano abajo y le cerró la boca, Thalía haciendo lo mismo por él- ¿No es una agradable coincidencia?

-¿Agradable?- Preguntaron los tres al mismo tiempo, todos con una cara de completo desagrado, a lo cual el chico solo pudo reírse, le costó un golpe por parte de Thalía- Eres un idiota.

-Lo sé, pero me amas así como soy- Thalía soltó un bufido de indignación y decidieron concentrarse en la comida, no era extraño para ellos el estilo de vida que llevaban en el campamento, a fin de cuentas Dionisio les había explicado un poco de ello, y Luke se encargó de explicarles lo de la ofrenda a los dioses, Percy y sus primos se dirigieron al fuego y el chico le dedicó una sonrisa a Hestia, a la cual pudo ver entre las llamas- Supongo que tendrán que dividirse mi ofrenda entre todos, por favor ayúdennos a que esto salga bien.

-Ojala disfruten, aunque ya deben de estar cansados de las hamburguesas con queso, igual, deséennos suerte- susurró Nico junto a su primo, siguiendo su ejemplo al tirar la mitad de su cena a las llamas y sonreírle a la diosa- provecho.

-Ahí les va- Dijo Thalía en una voz muy baja pero igual, con aquel tono de eterna molestia que solía tener- Ya saben lo que les voy a pedir.

_Una semana después._

Sus primeros días en el campamento habían sido, extrañamente, los mejores de su vida, habían podido convivir entre chicos de su edad y de su tipo, estaban rodeados de semidioses y las actividades del campamento los mantenían ocupados, Thalía se había hecho muy buena amiga de Will Solace, el líder de la cabaña de Apolo, sus tiros con el arco lo habían dejado impresionado y solían pasar practicando juntos o charlando sobre el tema, Annabeth también parecía haber encontrado una compañera en la chica, se reunían cada que podían y charlaban sobre cosas de mujeres, molestaban a los chicos y se reían de chistes que nadie más entendía, la cabaña de Hermes la había aceptado bien, en especial su consejero, quién era un chico bastante despreocupado y aún así Thalía se sonrojaba cada vez que Luke le hablaba, era tan obvia.

Nico y los Stoll habían acabado en una amistad sorpresa, un dolor de cabeza para el pobre y viejo Quirón, quién ahora no solo tenía que andar detrás de sus usuales alborotadores, sino que ahora también tenía que ponerle un ojo al hijo de Hades, no habían gastado ninguna broma demasiado severa hasta el momento pero era una bomba de tiempo hasta que todo explotara, Michael Yew platicaba horas con el chico e intercambiaban las figuritas que tenían repetidas de Mitomagia, a Nico solo le faltaban unas cuantas pero tenía muchas repetidas, desde que se había hecho amigo de los Stoll ya nadie molestaba a Michael sobre su juego infantil, mucho menos se metían con Nico.

En contra de todo pronóstico, Percy y Grover terminaron pasando mucho tiempo juntos, el sátiro asistía a las prácticas con él, era obvio que no podía disparar un arco ni para salvar su vida, pero resultó ser bastante bueno con la espada, o eso era lo que todos los campistas pensaban, de hecho, podía usar un arco, nunca como Thalía pero lo manejaba, y su talento con la espada no era natural, había tomado años forjarlo. El chico cabra y el hijo de Poseidón pasaban su tiempo libre charlando en el puño de Zeus, un montón de rocas donde casi nadie se acercaba, hablaban del Olimpo, de los dioses y sorprendentemente; de chicas, Grover estaba enamorado de una dríade que vivía muy cerca de su refugio, Juniper era realmente hermosa, incluso para Percy, Grover hablaba mucho de ella, y él solía quejarse de lo odiosa que era Annabeth, aún cuando Grover se riera y lo molestara.

En fin, todo parecía ir bien, los campistas parecían haberse acoplado a ellos, los chicos en la cabaña de Hermes ya tenían muchos chicos que eran hijos de dioses menores y que siempre se quedaban allí, por lo que casi les habían abierto un lugar permanente, era un lugar aglomerado pero nunca se estaba solo, aunque era mejor mantener bien resguardadas todas sus pertenencias. Vino la noche de jugar a Capturar la Bandera y los ánimos se sentían distintos en el campamento, habían chicos que se veían emocionados, otros no tanto, había tensión entre los dos grupos y definitivamente tendrían problemas, Hermes y Athena habían quedado junto a la de Apolo, Ares se había aliado con Dionisio, Deméter, Afrodita y Hefesto , Annabeth era una líder un poco mandona y había estado dándoles ordenes a todos por igual, Luke se había encargado de explicarles las reglas del juego, sencillas; capturar la bandera del equipo contrario.

-¡Héroes! Conocen las reglas, la frontera será el arrollo, tienen vía libre en todo el bosque, todos sus artilugios mágicos están permitidos, la bandera tiene que estar expuesta y no tener más de dos guardias. Los que sean prisioneros pueden ser desarmados, no pueden herirlos ni amordazarlos, no pueden matar ni mutilar a nadie, yo seré el árbitro- Dijo Quirón, atrayendo la atención de todos y haciendo un pequeño resumen de las reglas, a uno de sus gestos las mesas del comedor se llenaron de armas y equipo- ¡Es hora! ¡Armaos!

-Un consejo Percy, si no quieres que Clarisse te empale- Luke ya había tomado su espada y estaba listo para el juego, le lanzó al chico un escudo enorme y que pesaba tres veces más que él- Úsalo, lo vas a ocupar, estarás vigilando la frontera.

-¿Qué esperamos?- Gritó Annabeth sobre el bullicio, haciéndose notar- ¡Adelante equipo azul!

Los chicos del equipo azul llevaban su identificación en el color del penacho de su casco, Ares y sus aliados utilizaban el rojo, todos parecían emocionados y respondieron con vítores al grito de guerra de Annabeth, aunque para Percy fue decepcionante el enterarse en lo que "vigilar la frontera" significaba, Thalía iría con Annabeth, un par de sus hermanos y Michael Yew, Nico se encargaría de ayudar a la cabaña de Hermes y al resto de los de Apolo, todos tenían algo que hacer, menos él, que tenía que, literalmente, vigilar la frontera, lo cual consistía en quedarse junto al arrollo "vigilándolo" O haciendo nada.

-Mantén alejados a los rojos, déjame el resto a mí. Athena siempre tiene un plan- Esas fueron las palabras que le había dicho antes de irse con el resto de los chicos, dejándolo solo, y en cierta parte se sentía ofendido, tenía que jugar el papel de torpe en el campamento pero eso no significaba que lo fuera, lo estaban tratando como si les fuera a estorbar y por eso lo dejaban ahí, donde no le molestara a nadie.

Eso estaba pensando hasta que escuchó un sonido, se puso alerta inmediatamente, escuchó pasas y una rama romperse, era un cazador experto después de todo, no esperaba, sin embargo, ver salir de entre las sombras del bosque a un grupo de al menos cinco chicos de la cabaña de Ares, Clarisse al mando y parecían dispuestos a atacarlo. Ares se enojaría con él si lo decía en voz alta pero sus hijos no eran nada bonitos, tenían unos ojos horrendos que solo destilaban odio. Clarisse portaba una lanza de metro y medio, parecía peligrosa y recordó que alguien le dijo que ese era uno de los famosos "artilugios mágicos" de los que quería mantenerse alejado. No entendió porqué hasta unos segundos después, con agilidad había logrado esquivar el primer golpe, pero los otros chicos lo encerraron, Clarisse lo atacó con la lanza y con rapidez desvió la punta del arma con el escudo, no sin recibir una sensación que conocía.

Electricidad corriéndole por el brazo, si no fuera por Thalía y sus constantes toques eléctricos estaría maldiciendo de la molestia que produciría, pero aquello no era nada en comparación a los choques que su prima le daba cuando estaban de cacería y de alguna manera conseguía que casi lo asesinaran. Uno de los chicos tuvo la osadía de barrer a Percy y hacerlo caer, cuando se puso en pie tenía un brillo peligroso en la mirada y la espada desequilibrada que Luke le había dejada en mano. Todos se rieron como si el chico les hiciera gracia, pero claro, ellos pensaban que era un inútil.

-Uuuu… que miedo que das- Se burló Clarisse, sus hermanos se rieron con ella- ¿Qué haces con una espada? Lo más probable es que te atravieses con ella y me arruines la diversión.

-La bandera está en el otro lado- Le dijo Percy, como creyéndola estúpida por estar atacándolo a él, dejando libre… ¡Oh, esa chica Annabeth!

-No me importa la bandera, quiero venganza por lo ocurrido en los baños- Su sonrisa era algo aterradora, y eso que Percy no se acobardaba con mucho, aquella chica debía ser manejada con cuidado- Y ahora vamos a tomarla, nadie avergüenza a la cabaña de Ares de esa manera.

La lucha no duró mucho, hubo ataques por parte de los chicos de Ares y hubo segundos en los que Percy tuvo que reprimirse de atravesarlos con su espada, recordando que eran chicos y no monstruos los que estaba combatiendo, aunque al verles la cara no estaba del todo seguro, dos de ellos se le fueron encima al mismo tiempo y no pudo evitar el intentar soltarse, se quitó a uno y recordó entonces que debía parecer un inútil, en ese segundo de distracción la hoja de la espada del otro chico le rasgó el brazo, eso definitivamente dejaría una cicatriz, a menos que…

-No necesitas mi ayuda para avergonzar a tu cabaña, Clarisse, lo hacen bastante bien solos- Le recriminó el muchacho, distrayéndolos y haciéndolos avanzar hasta el arrollo- Se supone que no pueden mutilar a los otros semidioses.

-Tú no eres un semidiós- Le gruñó la chica, atacándole, lanza y espada colisionaron, una corriente aún más fuerte le subió por los brazos y tuvo que morderse el labio, el corte empezó a sangrar un poco más, sus ojos llenos de odio en los suyos- Eres un gusano.

Apenas y hubo tocado el agua del arrollo decidió ignorarlo todo, de manera que parecieran accidentes empezó a atacar a Clarisse y sus hermanos, el agua parecía enredarse en los pies de los hijos de Ares, haciéndolos caer, pero aquello no era coincidencia, quería que aquello fuera entre Clarisse y él, mientras luchaban escuchó otro ruido, bloqueó otra vez la lanza de la chica y esta vez se encargó de dejarle un pequeño extra, el arma se partió en dos como si fuera una simple rama. Ella lo miró de manera asesina y se dispuso a arrancarle los ojos con las uñas, pero el chico le asestó un golpe con la empuñadura de la espada y la hizo salir del arrollo, justo entonces vio lo que produjo el ruido de hacía unas segundos, Luke y compañía corrían hacía la frontera con el estandarte rojo en su posesión, Nico sonriendo como tonto entre ellos, Percy por su lado sintió que le ardía la sangre.

-¡Era una trampa!- Le gritó a Annabeth una vez que la tuvo en su campo visual, estaba indignado- ¡Me usaste como carnada!

Poco le importaba que a sus espaldas Luke cruzara la frontera y consiguiera la victoria, ni siquiera notó cuando la bandera cambio de roja a azul y un caduceo apareció en ella, no notó como Annabeth salió de la nada sosteniendo una gorra de los Yankis, ni siquiera notó a Thalía mirando a Clarisse con reproche y luego a él, solo tenía ojos para la rubia, que lo había utilizado como cebo.

-Te lo dije, Athena siempre tiene un plan- Dijo ella, encogiéndose de hombros, como si no importara.

-¡Un plan para que me maten!- Le gritó el muchacho, entonces fue que ella reparó en su brazo y pareció un poco arrepentida.

-¿Por qué tienes sangre en la manga?- Annabeth lo miró inspeccionándolo, tratando de ver si no estaba herido en otras partes, o eso pensaba Percy- ¿Qué te pasó?

-Los chicos de Ares, eso pasó- Le recriminó él, mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados- Es solo una herida de espada.

-No,_ Era_ una herida de espada- Sus palabras no tenían sentido para Percy, pero ella parecía preocupada- Percy… sal del agua.

-¿Qué?- De todo lo que le podía haber dicho, aquello era lo más extraño, sin embargo, obedeció, la adrenalina de la batalla se escapó y había perdido algo de sangre, se tambaleó un poco debido al cansancio, la chica lo sostuvo.

-Esto es malo… - Annabeth empezó a murmurar por lo bajo, cosas que él no lograba a distinguir y antes de que pudiera preguntarle de qué estaba hablando, un gruñido a sus espaldas los sobresaltó, Quirón maldijo al ver lo que fuera que él no podía.

-Apártense todos- Ordenó el centauro y tomó su arco, Percy se volteó lentamente para mirar lo que estaba ocasionando tanto pánico, en unas rocas sobre ellos había un enorme perro negro, con ojos inyectados en sangre y colmillos enormes, reconocería un perro del infierno donde fuera- ¡Percy, Annabeth, Corran!

El chico, sin embargo, siendo terco a como era se aferró a su espada, ya había hecho los cálculos, él tenía experiencia con monstruos, no podían correr pues la bestia ya se había abalanzado sobre ellos, hizo lo que tenía que hacer, empujó a Annabeth fuera del alcance de las filosas zarpas del animal, justo para sentirlas clavarse en su pecho, la sangre caliente corriendo, una lluvia de flechas le atravesaron el cuerpo al perro del infierno y cayó muerto a los pies del muchacho, sin embargo, él también cayó sentado en el arrollo, sus piernas incapaces de mantenerlo erguido, cerró los ojos y pidió perdón a sus primos, pero tenía que hacer aquello, era muy joven para morir por un simple cachorrito, sintió como el agua lo sanaba, podía hacerse el tonto y decir que solo había sido el susto, que no lo habían alcanzado las zarpas, sabía que Annabeth lo habría visto pero lidiaría con ella luego.

-¿Están bien? Eso fue un Perro del infierno de los campos del castigo- Dijo uno de los hermanos de Annabeth, como si fuera necesaria la explicación, parecía consternado.

-Alguien lo ha invocado- Declaró Quirón, y Percy recordó que el campamento estaba protegido- Alguien lo invocó desde adentro.

-¡Estás herido!- gritó Annabeth, ignorando a todo mundo, incluyendo a Clarisse, quién decía algo sobre Percy siendo el culpable de todo, pero la rubia lo miraba con preocupación- Yo vi cuando las zarpas te abrieron el pecho.

-Ufff, exagerada un poco- Intentó de mentir el muchacho, consciente de que la chica lo iba a matar cuando supiera la mentira- Estoy bien.

-No, no lo estás, yo lo… vi- Ella por fin consiguió una vista de su pecho y se alarmó al ver que no había marcas- ¡Yo lo vi! ¡Quirón no estoy mintiendo!... _¡Di inmortales!_

_-_Yo sé que no mientes- Le dijo Quirón, de repente todos se callaron, ni un solo sonido, todos parecían estar asustados- Bueno Percy, ya está aclarado.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del muchacho, reconoció una presencia en el lugar y por los rostros asombrados y temerosos del resto supo que ellos también la habían reconocido, la expresión de Thalía era aterradora, más que la de Clarisse, más que el perro del infierno, apretaba una flecha entre sus manos con tanta fuerza que se partió, Nico se había puesto pálido y sus ojos amenazaban con salirse de sus orbitas, todos tenían expresiones similares, excepto algunos que parecían asustados de él, no quería que lo dijeran, no podía creer que aquello le estuviera pasando, y sin embargo, podía sentir la marca arder en su frente.

-Tu padre…- Empezó a decir Annabeth, la voz estrangulada y una mano en la boca, todos empezaron a arrodillarse y un nudo se le armó al muchacho en el estomago, odiaba cuando hacían eso, quería gritarles que se detuvieran.

-Poseidón- Dijo Quirón, haciéndolo todo peor, no, aquello no estaba pasando, por fin había conseguido encajar, por fin tenía una vida de verdad, tenía amigos, era feliz, no quería escuchar lo que Quirón decía de él- Sacudidor de tierras, portador de tormentas, creador de los caballos. Salve, Perseus Jackson,_ hijo del dios del Mar._


	8. De mudanzas y sueños raros

Bueno bueno, ya era hora de que diera señales de vida, jjj pero les traigo una buena noticia, lo más probable es que tenga más tiempo para actualizar desde que estoy de vacaciones! (YEY AL FIN, GRACIAS DIOSES!) Bueno, como sea, ojala que le disfruten, este cap tiene un enredo de cosas que espero no me maten por ellas, ya van a ver lo que estoy planeando y si los dioses quieren lo vamos a hacer funcionar xD Alguien en los reviews me preguntó si tenía calendario de actualización y lamento decir que no, debería de tener uno pero no puedo, lamentablemente soy un pelín (mentira, un montón) desordenada jajaja... Bueno, ya me calló, ahí les va.

* * *

Por un segundo todo parecía haberse quedado inmóvil, el viento ya no soplaba, el tiempo ya no corría, solo podía ver sus caras y sus expresiones, los sentimientos que todos y cada uno de ellos emitían, podía ver las esperanzas que tenía de llevar una vida decentemente normal evaporarse, no podía escuchar nada, a su lado Quirón movía los labios, una expresión preocupada en su rostro, pero él no lo estaba escuchando, nada, quería que la tierra se lo tragara, quería desaparecer, volver al Olimpo y nunca haber deseado venir al campamento, había estado conteniendo la respiración durante los segundos que todo aquello tardó en llegar a su cabeza y finalmente soltó el aliento que estaba conteniendo.

"Salve Perseus Jackson, Hijo del dios del Mar"

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ahora? No quería una respuesta, solo quería que no hubiera pasado, Thalía dio un paso al frente, siendo la primera en reaccionar a lo que fuera que estuviese sucediendo, él era ajeno al exterior, ya no pertenecía allí, no quería que su prima se le acercara, quería estar solo, dio un paso hacia atrás y sin pensarlo dos veces; echó a correr. No le importaba a donde fuera a dar, solo quería alejarse, luego de unos minutos de estar corriendo sin parar por la maleza del bosque, una mano esquelética se hizo de su pie y consiguió tumbarlo, dos pares de manos extendidas frente a él con la intención de ayudarlo a ponerse de pie aparecieron pronto, suspirando, tomó la ayuda de sus primos y pronto se vio envuelto en un abrazo rompe huesos.

-¡Lo siento!- Nico sonaba realmente afectado y un nudo se le formó en la garganta, no quería molestarlos a ellos también- Sé que te vas a enojar y nos vas a gritar y tienes todo el derecho, pero no podíamos dejarte enfrentarlos solos…

-¿Qué hicieron?- Las palabras del chico empezaban a tomar sentido, el nudo en la garganta de Percy se asentó en su estomago, un poco de miedo corriendo por todo su cuerpo, miró a Thalía demandante- ¡¿Qué hicieron?!

-Lo siento, Percy, les dijimos la verdad- La chica bajó la mirada, un poco avergonzada por sus acciones, pero era mejor de esa manera- No toda, solo les dimos unas cuantas indirectas a los dioses y antes de que lo supiéramos habían marcas en nuestras frentes, nos reclamaron, en frente de todos.

-¿Por qué…?- Nico le estaba abrazando con tanta fuerza que le cortaba la respiración, lo cual hacía más difícil ocultar lo molesto que estaba, sus primos se habían expuesto por él, les agradecía la intención y solo porque no quería molestarlos más suspiró rendido- Ya no importa, ahora solo nos queda adaptarnos… otra vez.

-¿Eso significa que volverás al campamento?- Por fin fue libre del abrazo demoledor y vio a su primo mirarlo con ojos esperanzados, asintió con una pequeña sonrisa- Eso es genial, venga, ya es de noche y debemos volver, creo que hoy dormiremos solos… aunque yo no sé donde dormiré yo, no hay una cabaña para Hades…

-Eso es lo de menos, no te preocupes Nico, todo saldrá bien- Las palabras de Thalía sonaban un poco forzadas, tratando de convencer al menor pero también a ella misma, el dios de la muerte no era exactamente querido por los campistas- Sabes que es por puro prejuicio, pero es algo tonto y pronto se van a dar cuenta de ello.

-Cierto, entonces…- Nico se sacudió algo de polvo de la camisa y sonrió, contento consigo mismo y de ver a sus primos dispuestos a volver, no quería irse del campamento, no le importaba que lo trataran diferente de ahora en más-… De vuelta al campamento

* * *

El traslado a sus respectivas cabañas fue un poco tenso, los otros chicos los miraban como si tuvieran una enfermedad terriblemente contagiosa y la mayoría no se les acercaba, claro, había excepciones, como Annabeth y Luke, para el agrado de todos, Grover ya lo sabía así que no le daba importancia y a pesar de todo, los gemelos Stoll y Michael Yew le ayudaron a Nico a pasar sus pocas pertenencias a la casa grande, donde le habían apartado una habitación, no parecían ni una pizca intimidados ante el príncipe del inframundo, lo cual era bueno. Thalía fue movida a la cabina número uno, era un lugar bonito pero poco acogedor, una de las más grandes pero no tenía nada adentro, habían tenido que mover una cama para la chica y su única compañía era una estatua de su padre que no se parecía a él en lo mínimo, además, era un poco escalofriante, el sonido de los truenos y la luz de los relámpagos que danzaban en el techo eran un poco inquietantes pero a Thalía parecía encantarle (menos por la estatua, en serio, podría jurar que la estaba mirando).

La cabaña de Poseidón era otra cosa, era un poco más pequeña que la de Thalía y tenía una que otra ventana, todas mirando al océano, las paredes por fuera estaban cubiertas de piedras, coral y conchas, mientras que por dentro relucían como la superficie de una oreja de mar, seis camas vacías estaban repartidas por el lugar, un par de escritorios, uno que otro armario, la puerta del baño, era un lugar hecho para ser habitado, no como la de Zeus, parecía un lugar mil veces más tranquilo y aún así a Percy no terminaba de gustarle, tiró sus cosas en una de las camas y se sacó los zapatos, dejándose caer en otra y enterrando su cara en las almohadas, estaba más tranquilo viendo que no todos los habían abandonado y que por lo visto todavía había esperanza de que se pudieran adaptar, pero estaba cansado y no quería seguir pensando en nada, se conocía demasiado bien como para saber que de alguna manera rompería el poco optimismo que le quedaba.

-Luces fuera- Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, increíble como pareciera pero lo que más le gustaba de su nueva habitación era que podía apagar las luces con un simple comando de voz, súper.

A la mañana siguiente despertó con la sensación de estar cayendo al vacío y sobresaltado, le tomó un minuto procesar donde estaba, dejándose caer de nuevo en la cama, miró a su reloj y gruño, tenía que apurarse si no quería estar tarde, para su mala suerte Annabeth aún le daba clases de griego en las mañanas y Will no le había cancelado sus "extremadamente necesarias" prácticas de arquería, solo Luke le daba lecciones particulares, el resto le tenía demasiado miedo como para confiarle con una espada en la mano. Tenía la sensación de haber soñado algo pero no conseguía recordar, ignoró aquello y decidió prepararse para el día, no podía ser tan malo, ¿Cierto?

Pronto se dio cuenta de que las comidas iban a ser lo peor de todo, obligados a sentarse en las mesas de sus respectivos padres, Thalía y Percy comían absolutamente solos, Nico había obtenido el beneficio de no tener una mesa y le permitieron sentarse con los chicos de Hermes una vez más, por lo menos hasta que solucionaran todo ese asunto, las clases con Annabeth eran largas y aburridas, ya había recibido todos esos cursos de parte de Athena, tener que recibirlos otra vez, por parte de su hija era una tortura, pero al mismo tiempo no era tan malo, por alguna razón desconocida le gustaba pasar tiempo con Annabeth, a pesar de que el sentimiento no fuera mutuo. Las clases con Luke eran otra cosa, el muchacho parecía decidido a sacar lo mejor de Percy, ya había visto pequeños trozos de su talento, quería sacarlo todo y Percy se divertía al encontrar a alguien con talento para luchar con la espada.

Thalía había logrado recuperar su amistad con los chicos de Apolo, una arquera de su calibre no iba a ser desperdiciada aunque fuera hija de Zeus, Luke charlaba con ella de vez en cuando y Annabeth parecía haberse convertido en su mejor amiga, eran casi inseparables. Nico había pasado la mayor parte de su tiempo con los Stoll, convirtiéndose en un pillo más del campamento, además, también solía sentarse un rato con Michael y discutir sobre Mitomagia, cambiar figuras y compararlas con los dioses verdaderos, lo cual era algo muy entretenido.

Todo era diferente, y sin embargo se seguían acoplando, se estaban reintegrando, Clarisse aún les hacía la vida imposible y aprovechaba cada ocasión que tenía para hacerlos comer polvo, bueno, a Nico y a Percy, parecía ser que Thalía le había demostrado que su lanza daba cosquillas en comparación con lo que ella podía hacer y solían enredarse en discusiones un poco más largas pero sin violencia, poco a poco los demás campistas se iban acostumbrando, superando el prejuicio inicial de que eran hijos de los tres grandes, de que no deberían existir, entonces, Percy tuvo una pesadilla.

_"El lugar era oscuro y sucio, apenas una lámpara en la esquina, la calle estaba vacía y había una mujer sentada sobre la tapa de un basurero, el callejón estaba vacío, solo ella y nadie más, tenía una chaqueta roja y pantalones de cuero, botas altas y cabello negro, corto y rizado, de un cinto en su cadera guindaba un látigo, por un momento le pareció que leía una carta, pero se dio cuenta de que estaba leyendo una fortuna, los trozos de galleta rota en su otra mano lo hacían obvio, sonrió, parecía encantada con lo que el papel le decía. Un sonido los exaltó a ambos, a ella y a Percy, un chico emergió de las sombras._

_-Hice lo que me pediste, fue difícil de conseguir pero está en nuestras manos, lo hice…- El chico era delgado, demasiado para el gusto de Percy, llevaba una armadura griega que obviamente le quedaba grande, su cabello era negro y quizá su rasgo más importante era el parche que cubría su ojo izquierdo, el muchacho se arrodilló frente a la mujer y agachó la cabeza-…Madre._

_-Bien, estoy segura de que las cosas saldrán bien de ahora en más, ha habido demasiada paz en estas tierras, no puedo permitirlo, el equilibrio debe mantenerse- Un sonrisa nació en los labios de la mujer y miró a su "hijo" con cierto orgullo- Lo has hecho bien, te dije una vez que le traerías reconocimiento a los dioses menores, tú me diste algo a cambio, yo te aseguro que lo que te dije es cierto y se cumplirá, el balance en estos tiempos está a punto de llegar, donde ha habido demasiada paz, se necesita una pizca de guerra._

_-¿No será peligroso?- se atrevió a preguntar él, luego de un ligero silencio- En las guerras siempre hay muertes y hay destrucción._

_-Sí, será peligroso, y habrá muertos, habrá heridos, habrá destrucción y caos, pero al final todo valdrá la pena, habrá recompensas y orgullo, habrá honor para quienes no lo tienen, los malaventurados tendrán algo de suerte, los perdidos serán encontrados y aquellos que sufren encontraran consuelo- La mujer se puso de pie y caminó hasta las sombras, donde una motocicleta la esperaba, oculta a primera vista, su sonrisa se había vuelto un poco espeluznante- La vida tiene un equilibrio, y así como los que viven en el suelo por fin tocarán el cielo, aquellos que viven en la gloria conocerán la pérdida y el sufrimiento, aquellos que viven en lo alto tendrán que tocar fondo… yo me encargaré de eso._

_Ella subió a la moto y le dio arranque, la luz delantera iluminó el callejón casi desolado, el muchacho seguía de rodillas, sin levantar el rostro del suelo, la mujer le hizo señas para que se levantara y le pidió que se acercara, le revolvió el brillante cabello negro y le sonrió, está vez con algo desconocido, casi ternura, su moto rugió y aquello fue una despedida, arrancó a full velocidad, el viento meciendo sus cabellos y dejando la pequeña ciudad atrás, dejando al chico atrás, dejando sus planes atrás. Sus planes, que serían un éxito. Se sintió libre y la moto aceleró cuando se acercaba a un acantilado a las faldas de la ciudad, no le importó la baranda, simplemente se dejó ir, y por un momento sintió que estaba volando, luego, simplemente empezó a caer."_

-¡Nooooo!- Percy despertó de golpe, sentado en su cama y respirando pesado, sus manos aferradas a la sabana, la sensación de estar cayendo al vació estaba todavía presente, un golpe en su puerta lo hizo despertar totalmente y componerse un poco- Pase…

-¡Hey, Percy! Buenos días… ¿Todo bien?- Grover entró sonriente y de buen humor, pero pareció notar algo fuera de lugar, el hijo de Poseidón asintió, no quería preocupar a nadie por una simple pesadilla, no era nada más que eso, ¿Cierto?- Bueno, como sea, Dionisio quiere verte en la casa grande, ya.

-¿Estás seguro? Podría estar buscando a Pedro Johnson, como la vez anterior, o a Peter Jester, ya sabes- Ambos sonrieron un poco, era tan común por parte del señor D olvidar el nombre de sus campistas, aunque con los tres primos lo hacía por molestarlos y siempre escogía motes ridículos para ellos- Estaré ahí en un segundo.

-Bien, recuerda…- Grover lo inspeccionó un segundo más antes de sacudir la cabeza y regalarle un guiño amistoso-… Al señor D no le gusta esperar.


	9. ¡Mamá, hay momias en el ático!

OH! No les vaya a dar un paro cardíaco de la sorpresa, yo tampoco puedo creer que al fin esté subiendo capitulo nuevo, de verdad me siento tan culpable y tan tonta por haberlos hecho esperar tanto tiempo, y tengo excusas pero creo que no se las merecen, se merecen que les traiga capítulos más a menudo y que dejé de holgazanear así que voy a tratar, pero no les prometo nada. Quiero agradecerles sus comentarios de todo corazón, debo decir que **Lady Kid** casi me mata del susto cuando leí mi nombre completo, me recordó a cuando mi madre me riñe, ya no les doy más vueltas y les dejó el cap, ojalá les guste y no se rían de mi mala rima para la profecía!

* * *

Al salir de su cabaña se sorprendió, Annabeth le había dicho más de quinientas veces (sin exagerar) que en el campamento no llovía a menos que ellos quisieran que lloviera, sin embargo, donde se distinguía el final de la barrera que protegía el lugar se podía notar la incesante lluvia que caía al otro lado, el cielo estaba oscuro y los rayos lo iluminaban de vez en cuando, el clima había estado igual de rebelde desde hacía dos días; nadie sabía el porqué.

Mientras caminaba junto a Grover podía notar que el mal clima no solo lo incomodaba a él, los chicos de Apolo se entretenían contra los de Ares en un "amistoso" juego de voleibol, y los gemelos Castor y Pólux se paseaban por los campos de fresas, ayudando a las plantas a crecer, todos parecían disfrutar de un día normal en el campamento pero se notaba un ambiente pesado y muchos no dejaban de mirar al cielo con inquietud. Casi sin darse cuenta se vieron frente a la casa grande, donde Quirón y el señor D estaban sentados jugando a las cartas, el dios del vino levantó la mirada y observó a Percy por un momento.

-Conseguiste meter la pata, chico, pensé que iban a tardar más en descifrar sus líneas sanguíneas- Dionisio se encogió de hombros y una pequeña sonrisa le nació en los labios- pero siendo hijo del barba de percebe era de esperarse.

Un trueno iluminó el cielo y el dios empezó a mascullar, por los visto al padre de Percy no le gustaba ser llamado barba de percebe.

-En fin, ese no es el motivo por el que te mandamos a llamar, hay un asunto urgente en el Olimpo del cual debo hacerme cargo, pero Quirón te pondrá al día, si por mí fuera no volvería a este viejo campamento, de verdad enano, yo pensaba que ustedes me darían problemas pero eso fue antes de que conociera a los Stoll, no los dejes quemar nada- Añadió aquello último mirando al centauro, tomó una carta de su baraja y esta se convirtió en un pase de seguridad, idéntico al que Percy guardaba en su habitación y le permitía subir al Olimpo cuando quisiera , el dios chasqueó los dedos y desapareció.

-Bueno, me toca a mí de ahora en más, tomen asiento- Les indicó Quirón a ambos chicos, quienes sin producir sonido alguno obedecieron- ¿Qué tal ha sido tu estadía en el campamento?

-Extraña- Se sinceró el muchacho, realmente no tenía palabras para describir la montaña rusa de emociones que habían sido aquel último par de semanas- En especial el tratar de no destacar, aunque creo que no funcionó muy bien, ¿cierto?

-Definitivamente- Asintió Grover, dándole a Percy una palmada en la espalda- Casi lo logras hermano, pero ese perro del infierno no se lo esperaba nadie.

-De hecho, creo que Annabeth me hubiera sacado la verdad a golpes, estaba muy segura de haber visto el corte que Clarisse me había hecho antes, si te soy sincero, prefiero un perro del infierno abriéndome el pecho que a Annabeth interrogándome- Ambos chicos se estremecieron y el centauro dejó escapar una pequeña risa, pero se aclaró la garganta y trató de recuperar la seriedad.

-A como dijo el señor D, esa no fue la razón por la que te hicimos venir, has de haber notado que el clima parece poco amigable últimamente- señaló al cielo nublado y suspiró- Zeus ha estado de un humor terrible desde que ustedes dejaron el Olimpo y la situación no ha hecho más que empeorar, algo sucedió y hubo disputas allá arriba, sin ustedes para darles una razón para contenerse han estado uno debajo la piel del otro, tu padre y tu tío Hades también, y justo para terminar de poner la cereza en el pastel; ocurrió un robo.

-¿Un robo en el Olimpo?- La quijada de ambos chicos casi podía tocar el suelo- ¿Qué han robado?

-Un rayo, el rayo maestro de Zeus- Sus palabras cayeron como una bomba y los ojos de Percy se abrieron como platos, sin poder dar crédito a sus oídos- Sucedió anoche y nadie sabe quién ha sido o por qué, pero suponen que fue un semidiós, ya sabes que los dioses tienen prohibido tocar las reliquias de los demás.

-¿A eso se deben las tormentas?- preguntó Grover, su amigo parecía demasiado aturdido como para decir nada y Quirón asintió- ¿Tienen alguna sospecha en especial? Digo, ¿Además de que fue un semidiós?

-No muchas, pero las cosas están bastante agitadas y Zeus quiere que la búsqueda empiece inmediatamente, no cualquiera puede estar a cargo de tal tarea- Quirón miró directamente a los ojos verde mar de Percy- Los dioses creen que tal vez tú y tus primos puedan encargarse de encontrar al responsable pero Lady Hera dijo que debíamos tener tu opinión primero.

-¿Mi opinión?- Preguntó el chico, sin entender por qué querría alguien su opinión.

-Dijo que la misión no tendría resultado si no estaban dispuestos a llevarla a cabo, que no era orden, sino una petición, que ustedes debían decidir si tomar la oportunidad o dejarla pasar, y sí, tu opinión, pues fuera cual fuera tu decisión, Nico y Thalía te seguirían sin dudarlo- El centauro tenía razón, Lady Hera tenía razón, sus primos irían al mismo infierno si él se los pedía, y aunque no lo hiciera, lo seguirían igual, no le gustaba lo obvio que era- Es tu decisión.

-Yo…- No sabía que decir, por un lado se sentía halagado, los dioses les tenían la confianza suficiente para ponerlos a cargo de tan importante misión, pero al mismo tiempo era algo que le asustaba, ¿Qué si fallaban? No podía pensar de esa manera, además, Thalía lo mataría si perdían aquella oportunidad- Acepto la misión.

-Bien, supongo que tendrás que ver al oráculo- Grover dejó escapar un sonidito ahogado, por lo visto no le tenía afecto alguno al oráculo- Ven, las escaleras están por aquí.

Percy miró a su amigo el sátiro, quién se encogió de hombros y le dio un pequeño empujón en la espalda, tratando de animarlo, ambos caminaron en silencio, siguiendo a Quirón, pero cada vez que cruzaban la mirada se daban a entender mil y un cosas. Los cuatro pisos se quedaron cortos cuando se vieron frente a la trampilla del ático, Grover trató de animarlo pero ambos estaban nerviosos y el chico cabra no podía acompañarlo; tendría que enfrentarse al oráculo solo.

Dentro del ático habían muchos trofeos de guerra, cabezas de monstruos, sus colmillos, sus pieles, ojos incluso, era un paisaje que podría resultar perturbador para quienes no estuviesen acostumbrados, habían escudos y armaduras griegas que parecían viejísimas y estaban cubiertas de polvo y óxido, baúles con títulos extraños y unos cuantos que Percy pudo reconocer, a pesar de estudiar griego desde pequeño, su dislexia no le dejaba leer en paz. Situó junto a la ventana la cosa más fea que haya visto en su vida, y siendo él, eso era decir bastante, una momia de aspecto asqueroso estaba allí, tenía la piel arrugada como pasas secas y una camisa estilo hippie, llevaba al cuello un sinfín de collares de cuenta y su cabellera negra era adornada con una diadema, lo peor eran sus ojos, blancos y cristalinos, como si hubiesen remplazado los de verdad por dos piedras del mármol más puro.

Solo verla le provocó un escalofrío, ni hablar del sentimiento que le corrió por el cuerpo cuando la momia se movió y abrió la boca, de ella empezó a salir un extraño humo verde, parecían serpientes nubosas que se retorcían en el aire y producían silbidos aterradores. Una voz extraña se coló en su cabeza.

"Soy el espíritu de Delfos, acércate y pregunta" – Se sentía como si le estuvieran estrujando el cerebro con palabras y por un segundo quiso dar la vuelta, decirle a Quirón que olvidara su charla y que le ofreciera la misión a otro, pero plantó cara. Él sabía quién era el espíritu de Delfos y podía sentir su poder, como el mar a una distancia prudente, donde puedes ver lo fuerte que es pero no corres peligro de ser arrastrado, aquella momia no le haría daño.

-¿Cuál es mi destino?- Se atrevió a formular y se sorprendió al notar lo calmada que sonaba su voz.

Las serpientes de niebla verde se fundieron en un espejo redondo, donde había cuatro rostros, no podía ver los ojos de ninguno y estaban algo distorsionados, pero reconoció algunas voces conforme fueron hablándole. "Al oeste irás y cumplirás tu misión" Dijo la poderosa voz del rostro monstruoso, cuyas facciones estaban cubiertas de bello y tenían algo de taurino en ellas. "Encontrarás más de lo que buscas y devolverás lo robado" Dijo la suave voz de una de las dos mujeres, cuyo rostro era el más borroso de todos pero le daba a Percy una sensación de anhelo. "Las antiguas leyes cambiarán de opinión" Dijo la voz de un muchacho joven, desconocido totalmente, nada en lo que podía ver en su rostro le sonaba familiar. "Pero al final, un precio será cobrado" Concluyó la voz de la mujer que Percy había visto en sus sueños, la de la chaqueta roja y la motocicleta de Pacman, al chico le perturbó la sonrisa que nació en los labios del rostro borroso antes de que toda la niebla se disipara.

Percy se quedó estático por un par de segundos, tratando de procesar lo que acababa de escuchar, por un momento quiso tomar a la momia de los hombros y sacudirla hasta que le contestara todas las dudas que se acababan de formar en su cabeza, pero sabía que sería en vano, además, no quería tocar a esa cosa. Cuando el chico bajó del ático, Quirón le pidió que le dijera lo que había escuchado, él se dejó caer en una de las sillas y suspiró.

-Dijo que debo ir al oeste, y que cumpliré con mi misión, que encontrare el rayo y lo voy a devolver, algo sobre las antiguas leyes cambiando de opinión y…- Meditó por un momento la última frase de su profecía, "al final un precio será cobrado", todo era demasiado vago, y la mujer de sus sueños le provocaba unos escalofríos horribles, por alguna razón no quería compartir aquello con nadie- Nada más, eso fue todo lo que me dijo.

-¿Estás seguro?- Quirón tenía unos sentidos muy agudos y no era tonto, pero Percy no quería ni pensar en lo implicaban aquellas palabras así que negaría su existencia hasta que sintiera que fuese el momento- Bien, mandaré a llamar a Thalía y a Nico.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando ambos chicos se les unieron y Annabeth venía con ellos, lanzando chispas por los ojos y una expresión que haría a cualquier monstruo dar media vuelta y correr por su vida. Nico miró a Percy sin terminar de entender lo que Grover les había dicho, no podía dar crédito a sus oídos cuando escuchó que el rayo maestro de Zeus había sido robado y estaba más que dispuesto a ayudar a recuperarlo, la actitud de Lady Hera había sido lo más extraño de todo, ¿quería su permiso para mandarlos en una misión? Eso era bastante extraño y la expresión en el rostro de Thalía le indicaba que ella estaba pensando lo mismo que él.

Además de eso, la chica había podido notar lo tenso y nervioso que Percy estaba, al chico le tomó tres segundos el componer una máscara de tranquilidad para que ellos no se asustaran pero ella había aprendido a ver a través de él, la mayoría del tiempo era difícil el adivinar cuando estaba fingiendo o cuando no, pues aunque de vez en cuando fuera fácil olvidar que solo eran niños, su primo tenía una actitud bastante infantil. Ella podía entenderlo, tenían una misión bastante extraña en la mesa, quien fuera que robase el rayo maestro de su padre debía estar demente o ser completamente malvado, o ¿Por qué no? Un poco de las dos.

-Annabeth, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- Quirón trató de ser amable, se notaba que le tenía afecto a la chica pero ella no había sido mandada a llamar.

-¿Cómo puedes darles una misión a estos tres? Son _novatos_, acaban de llegar, yo tengo años esperando por una oportunidad de salir del campamento pero ellos vienen y se llevan mi oportunidad, solo porque sus _padres_ son los tres grandes no significa que _ellos_ estén más calificados que yo- Se notaba que estaba enojada y escupió ciertas palabras con el veneno suficiente para matar a los tres primos- Me parece tan injusto, esta debería ser MI misión, ¡no suya!

-Annabeth, mi niña, necesitas calmarte, no fue mi decisión, fue de los dioses- Esa respuesta solo la hizo enfadarse más- No quieres ir en contra de sus decisiones, ¿o sí?

-No, pero aún así… ¡No puedo creerlo!-Thalía le puso una mano en el hombro, tratando de tranquilizarla y pareció funcionar, un poco.

-Además, no puedes ir en contra las leyes, solo tres pueden dejar el campamento, es un número sagrado- Recordó Quirón, tratando de mantener un tono civilizado ante la situación.

-Entonces uno de ellos va a tener que quedarse, no pueden ir solos, Grover tendría que ir con ellos y uno deberá quedar por fuera- La sonrisa en el rostro de la rubia era tan bonita, un dejo de superioridad que distrajo a Percy de lo que sus palabras implicaban.

-En eso tiene razón- Dijo Grover, devolviendo a Percy a la realidad con sus palabras- Pero la profecía…

-"Las antiguas leyes cambiaran de opinión"- Recitó el hijo de Poseidón, pensando en la dirección que todo aquello estaba tomando- ¿Significa eso que podremos ir los cuatro?

-Oh no, si pueden ir cuatro pueden ir cinco, si van a romper las leyes en mis narices tendré que ser parte de ello- Dijo Annabeth, cruzándose de brazos y con un delicado puchero en los labios- Sería completamente injusto que me dejen aquí.

Quirón observó a los niños, Percy parecía indeciso sobre la situación, Nico parecía un poco asustado de Annabeth, Thalía parecía estar de acuerdo con ella, Grover era el único que se veía realmente asustado y la rubia, Annabeth estaba decidida y habían pocas posibilidades de que le pudiera negar el unirse al grupo, el centauro dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación.

-Supongo que tienes razón, cinco serán- Quirón miró a los chicos una vez más y se preguntó si estaba haciendo lo correcto- Duerman bien, alisten sus cosas, saldrán mañana al amanecer.

-Sí, señor- Contestó la rubia por todos, una sonrisa más radiante que el carruaje de Apolo adornaba su rostro y arrastró a Thalía consigo una vez que se fue, dejando a tres incómodos muchachos y a un pensativo centauro atrás.

-Espero no arrepentirme de esto- Les confió Quirón a los chicos- Pero tengo el presentimiento de que deben tener extremo cuidado, las antiguas leyes fueron hechas para algo y aunque la profecía diga lo que diga, siempre es vaga y deja cabos sueltos, es meramente azar y las Moiras no son algo con lo que confías al azar.

Con esa advertencia y la última línea de la profecía en mente, Percy se dirigió a su cabaña, donde pensaba darse un baño de tres horas, alistar sus cosas e irse a dormir, sin embargo, cuando se metió en la bañera se sintió extremadamente somnoliento y pronto se vio envuelto en un sueño, el más raro que haya tenido jamás.

"_El chico de su sueño anterior estaba allí, de pie, observando el horizonte y el viento le mecía el cabello negro, sus ojos estaban idos en el sol que se ocultaba y Percy se fijó en que no llevaba el parche y que no parecía tener razón para utilizarlo, el muchacho parpadeó y la mitad izquierda de su sueño se tornó borrosa, el joven semidiós trató de no volver a parpadear pero le ardían los ojos y lo hizo, tornando aún más difícil de distinguir las imágenes en el lado izquierdo, poco a poco, parpadeo por parpadeo, el paisaje se fue tornando borroso y oscuro, hasta que finalmente no pudo ver nada y sus propios ojos se llenaron de lágrimas cuando el chico empezó a llorar, llevándose las manos al rostro._

_-Esto no es lo que quería, ¡Nunca me dijiste!- Le reclamó al cielo distante- Nunca me advertiste… yo nunca pensé…_

_-Te dije que tendría un precio- Le contestó una voz femenina entre las nubes, Percy la reconoció, era la madre del chico- Te dije que tendrías que pagar, ese era el precio, has pagado, un día tendrás lo que me has pedido, no lo dudes._

_-Nunca quise que fuera de esta manera- Susurró el muchacho, pero en su ojo sano se podía ver una gran determinación- Pero he pagado el precio, espero lo que me pertenece._

_Y el chico parpadeó y toda la escena se disolvió en oscuridad. De pronto todo fue iluminado por un relámpago y el silencio fue sustituido por el retumbar de un trueno, pero tanto la luz y el ruido desaparecieron tan rápidamente a como habían venido, para ser remplazados por un par idéntico en unos cuantos minutos, parecía que estaba lloviendo y había una tormenta eléctrica. Dos voces familiares le llegaron a los oídos, sus gritos capaces de despertar a un gigante dormido._

_-¡NO ENTIENDES NADA!- gritó la voz de su tío Zeus- ¿QUÉ ME ASEGURA QUE NO HAS SIDO TÚ EL QUE LO HA ROBADO?_

_-¿TE HAS VUELTO LOCO?- Su propio padre, Poseidón, le gritó en respuesta- ¿ME ACUSAS AHORA DE LADRÓN? SEGURAMENTE DEJASTE ESE RAYO PERDIDO Y AHORA QUIERES CULPAR A TODO MUNDO, ERES UN IRRESPONSABLE Y DESORDENADO._

_-¡CALLATE! ¡NO ENTIENDES NADA!- Le volvió a gritar Zeus, la escena le recordaba bastante a dos niños peleando por un juguete roto, era casi imposible conectar la idea de que aquellos eran dioses y adultos._

_-Lo único que hemos estado haciendo es tratar de ayudarte, pero cada vez que alguien lo intenta terminas gritando obscenidades, quizá estés mejor solo-La voz de Poseidón disminuyo de volumen y sonaba realmente herido por el comportamiento de su hermano, sus ojos se notaban tristes ante el abismo que se empezaba a abrir entre ellos._

_-Sí, quizá esté mejor solo- Zeus no quiso decir eso, se le notaba en la mirada, en la sorpresa que reflejaban ante las palabras que se escaparon de sus labios, pero Poseidón no pudo ver eso, se negaba a mirarle y encontraba el suelo mucho más interesante, el dios del mar suspiró, dio la vuelta y se marchó, sin poder escuchar las palabras silenciosas de su hermano- pero no quiero estar solo, lo siento…_

_Un haz de luz llenó la habitación y el sonido de un trueno lo transportó a otro tipo de cuarto oscuro, en este había pequeñas esferas de luz naranja, como las chispas que brotan de un fuego y además se sentían calientes, pero el lugar estaba helado, era un ambiente bastante contradictorio. Había una puerta y la abrió, pero no había un afuera, simplemente el borde de un abismo, un abismo aún más oscuro que el cuarto en el que estaba, cerró la puerta y vio que toda la habitación había cambiado, era un departamento pequeño pero parecía acogedor y de alguna manera le parecía similar, la puerta se abrió y una mujer entró en el lugar, de piel clara y cabello castaño que le caía por la espalda con unos cuantos motes grises, sus ojos eran de un azul brillante que cautivaba la mirada, llevaba una expresión tranquila en el rostro pero se podía ver, por las marcas en el mismo, que era una mujer risueña y sonriente, olía a dulces, a chocolate y a caramelos de cereza, sus ojos se posaron en él y su boca se abrió con sorpresa, dejando escapar la risa más bella que haya escuchado jamás._

_-¡Percy! Cuanto me alegra verte, pensé que no volverías a tiempo para la cena- Reconoció la voz amable de la dama en la profecía del ático, y recordó lo familiar que le sonaba esa voz- Ven, dame un abrazo._

_Ella extendió sus brazos y aunque tuvo todo el deseo de arrojarse en ellos, no lo hizo, la miró cauteloso y sin saber que decir, no la conocía, escaneó el cuarto, nervioso, observando cada cuadro y cada foto, sus ojos se toparon con un viejo marco desde el cual le sonrían aquella mujer y un niño, se reconoció a sí mismo y finalmente reconoció a la mujer frente a él. Sally Jackson siempre había sido hermosa y quizá así se vería si no hubiera muerto, Percy se lanzó en sus brazos y la abrazó, embriagándose con el aroma a azúcar en su madre y lagrimas que amenazaban con correr sueltas, entonces fue que sintió algo extraño y alzó la mirada, encontrándose con un hombre cuyo rostro no podía distinguir y el abrazo pasó a ser un estrujo y poco a poco sintió como los huesos de su cuerpo se rompían, no podía respirar, le dolía y se estaba asfixiando, dejando escapar un grito cayó en la dulce inconsciencia"_

-¡NO!- Percy se despertó ante un sentimiento desconocido, al de estar ahogándose, se había quedado dormido en la bañera y se había hundido en ella de modo que el agua le cubría el rostro, fue tal la sorpresa que olvidó que era hijo de Poseidón y sintió miedo, pero se recuperó rápidamente, pensando en lo absurdo de la situación para tratar de componerse un poco- Justo lo que necesitas ahora, morir ahogado en una bañera.

El chico se rió un poco, pero salió del baño como si el suelo estuviese minado, se vistió, empacó una mochila con todo lo que iba a necesitar, incluyendo a anaklusmos, su espada mágica y luego de revisar todo un par de veces se metió a la cama con cautela, a pesar de haber dormido se sentía extremadamente cansado y nervioso, el más mínimo ruido lo hacía saltar pero la pesadilla de la bañera lo había dejado exhausto, finalmente se dejó vencer por el sueño y cayó rendido en una noche sin sueños.


	10. De converse voladoras e hilos grises

¿Saben qué? No voy a decir nada, solo… aquí les dejo, no me maten, ya sé que es un poco corto para lo que tuvieron que esperar pero… ILY!

* * *

Percy, Thalía, Annabeth, Grover y Nico estuvieron listos desde muy temprano, a pesar de que los últimos dos todavía tuvieran rastros de sueño en el rostro y Annabeth parecía demasiado contenta para el gusto del hijo de Poseidón, su prima simplemente estaba allí, con cara de impaciente, esperando a que Quirón terminara de darles la charla sobre seguridad que nadie estaba escuchando. Estaban en la cima de la colina que marcaba el área del campamento, una vez fuera de allí estarían por sí mismos y lo más probable fuera que no regresarían hasta dentro de un buen tiempo, cuando consiguieran devolver el rayo a su dueño original.

-Argos los llevará de aquí en más, se encargará de echarles un ojo- Las palabras del centauro eran bastante literales, el guardián que les habían asignado tenía el cuerpo cubierto de ojos, ahora con su traje de chofer apenas de podían ver unos cuantos pero todos sabían que el resto seguía allí- Él los llevará hasta la parada de autobuses, de allí en adelante estarán por ustedes mismos.

-¡Esperen!- La voz de Luke resonó por un segundo, el muchacho corría hacía ellos con una caja en la mano- No se pueden ir sin despedirse de mí.

-No, claro que no, ¿Cómo se nos pudo haber ocurrido?- Dijo Annabeth, con un tono burlón pero una sonrisa amable en el rostro, del tipo que le iluminaban el rostro y la hacían ver de su edad, ella estrechó a su amigo en un abrazo- Hasta luego, Luke.

-Hasta luego- él le revolvió el cabello y le dedicó una sonrisa a Thalía, abriendo la caja y sacando una pequeña pulsera, era de plata con un dije que parecía ser una hoz- Ethan logró conseguir esto por ahí, dijo que te dará buena suerte.

-Gracias- Pocas eran las veces en que la chica se quedaba sin palabras, miró a Luke y le dio un pequeño abrazo incómodo- Espero que nos veamos pronto.

-Yo también- Luke le dio un apretón de manos a Nico y a Grover, les deseo suerte y se dirigió hacía Percy, sacando unas converse negras de la caja- Quiero darte estas, son muy delicadas y espero que me las devuelvas, Jackson.

-Eh… ¿Gracias?- Sinceramente, el muchacho no tenía ni idea de qué podría hacer con un par de zapatillas extra, pero bueno, desde que los monstruos tenían la costumbre de destrozarle sus vestimentas no se iba a quejar.

-Espera, mira esto, ¡Maya!- De los costados de las tenis nacieron un par de alas blancas y si no fuera porque las agarra de los cordones se le hubieran ido volando- Son un regalo de mi padre, no las vayas a dañar.

-Eso es asombroso, gracias Luke- La sonrisa de ambos chicos se notaba sincera, y Percy estaba realmente agradecido por la confianza que Luke estaba depositando en él- No tendrán ni un rasguño cuando volvamos.

-Eso espero Jackson, buena suerte- Luke lo envolvió en un abrazo y se alejó por la colina, seguido de Quirón y los chicos siguieron a Argos hasta el auto.

20 minutos después.

-¿Podrías correrte un poco?- Thalía estaba usando ese tono amable que realmente no era amable para nada.

-Lo haría si Grover no tuviera sus pezuñas sobre mis zapatos nuevos- Se quejó Nico, mirando al sátiro.

-¿Qué? ¿Dónde quieres que las ponga, en la cara de Percy?- Se defendió el chico cabra con una expresión ofendida.

-Oigan, no peleen, no es mi culpa que estén tan gordos- Dijo el mayor, cruzándose de brazos y apretándose un poco más contra la ventana.

-Si no se callan los haré caminar hasta la parada- Les advirtió por última vez Annabeth, ella iba muy tranquila en el asiento del acompañante mientras ellos se apachurraban en el asiento de atrás, Argos no decía nada peros e notaba que estaba entretenido por las acciones de los chicos- Estamos lo suficientemente cerca para que no tengamos que esperar mucho pero lo suficientemente lejos para que aprendan la lección.

-Ya, nos callamos, solo no vayas a perder la calma- Percy sonrió y luego miró a Thalía- Oye, el brazalete que te dio tu amor imposible es realmente bonito.

-¿Qué?- La chica se puso de un tono de rojo que le subió hasta la punta del cabello, mirando indignada a su primo- No sé de qué estás hablando, Luke es mi amigo.

-Oh sí, y te está matando el decirlo en voz alta- Sonrió Nico, ganándose un pequeño zap por parte de su prima- ¡Estaba bromeando!

-Yo también, si quieres nos ponemos serios y te doy un shock de verdad- Le dijo ella con una sonrisa maliciosa- Ahora, córrete que no me das espacio.

-¡Gracias a los dioses!- El auto empezó a desacelerar de poco a poco hasta que estuvieron frente a una parada de buses, donde no había nadie más que tres viejecitas trabajando en su tejido, Annabeth prácticamente se hizo lanzada del coche- Ya no soporto escucharlos pelear y eso que acabamos de salir.

-¿Tenemos que esperar al bus?- Preguntó Nico, mirando alrededor y al auto que se alejaba- ¿Tardará mucho?

-Lo necesario, no te quejes- Thalía lo miró con un tono de advertencia y le sonrió a Annabeth- No puedo creer que tengamos que soportar a estos tres.

-Lo sé- Suspiró la rubia, casi se arrepentía de haberse ofrecido para aquella misión.

-pss… Annabeth…- Percy le llamó la atención por lo bajo, acercándose a ella para susurrarle al oído- ¿Soy solo yo o esas viejitas tienen algo extraño?

-¿De qué hablas?- ella levantó la mirada y se fijó en lo sincronizados que eran los movimientos de las ancianas y en cómo les miraban, pero nada extraordinario- Bueno, son gente mayor, no las mires así, creo que es tu cerebro; está dañado y lleno de algas.

-¡Mi cerebro no está dañado!- se escandalizó el muchacho, olvidándose de las señoras por un tiempo.

-¿Pero admites que está lleno de algas? Lo sabía- La rubia sonrió y el resto de sus amigos trataron de no echarse a reír ante el rostro de Percy, el bus decidió que era un buen momento para hacer su aparición- Al fin, aunque no soy fanática del transporte público.

-Nunca he estado en autobús, ¿Qué tal crees que será?- Preguntó Nico a su prima, un poco entusiasmado- Espero que no sea incomodo.

-Pero seguro lo será, estos mortales no saben mucho de comodidad- Refunfuñó Thalía, aunque ella también estaba curiosa sobre como iría aquel viaje.

-¿Qué esperan? Suban de una vez- Annabeth se encargó de pagar los pasajes, ninguno de los otros sabía manejar muy bien el dinero y los chicos usaron la excusa de que no eran exactamente americanos, a Grover casi se le sale un zapato y Percy se quedó atrás, mirando a las ancianas- ¡Percy, vamos!

-Sí, ya subo- La voz de la chica lo devolvió la realidad, por unos instantes se había quedado ido mirando a las tres señoras que tejían, una de ellas sacó un hilo gris y lo pasó, calculando su largo y con una enorme tijera de plata lo cortó, el muchacho sintió un escalofrió horrible, de aquellos que te sacuden el cuerpo y te congelan la sangre, casi convulsivos, estuvo a punto de dar la vuelta y salir corriendo pero se alejó con cautela, uniéndose a su grupo en el bus y sentándose entre Thalía y Annabeth en los asientos de atrás.

-pss… ¿todo bien?- La hija de Zeus había notado el rostro de su primo, quién ni siquiera había tratado de disimular, tenía una expresión de pánico en los ojos y su rostro estaba un poco pálido, ella le susurró en el oído para no llamar la atención de los demás y preocupar a Nico, le tomó las manos de él entre las suyas; estaban temblando- ¿Sucedió algo?

-No estoy seguro- Respondió honestamente, no sabía que había sido aquello pero no quería que volviera a repetirse- Creo que no fue nada, olvídalo.

-¿Olvidarlo? Estás temblando, parece que viste a un fantasma- Quizá ambos estaban reaccionando demasiado seriamente a la situación, no era su culpa, no estaban acostumbrados a interactuar con la gente normal- Está bien, pero quita esa cara.

-Ok- Percy rodó los ojos ante la actitud de su prima y decidió inspeccionar a la gente en el bus.

Annabeth miraba por la ventana, Grover y Nico charlaban sobre alguna tontería que solo ellos dos entendían y Thalía seguía examinando su rostro, como si de pronto le hubiera crecido un tercer ojo, había un niño llorando porque su mamá no le quería dar su juguete de vuelta y un chico que traía los auriculares tan altos que podían escuchar su mal gusto musical desde su asiento, una chica bastante bonita trataba de leer un rollo de hojas, seguramente para la escuela, había varias personas de pie, un muchacho con los brazos llenos de tatuajes y tantas perforaciones que seguramente no pasaría por un detector de metales, un señor que parecía haber tragado limones agrios y una señora que a Percy le llamaba la atención, no era atractiva ni joven, tampoco era una anciana, era extremadamente delgada y vestía como si fuera educadora, había algo en la manera que estaba mirando al chico que no le gustaba, últimamente no estaba siendo una persona sociable, todos le daban escalofríos.

-Pss… Thalía- Percy trató de hablar esta vez con su prima, Annabeth seguro le diría que estaba siendo un cerebro de algas y que no le prestara atención, pero a diferencia de las ancianas que lo inquietaban, la mujer le estaba dando miedo- ¿Puedes hacer uno de tus trucos con la niebla?

-¿Para qué?- Thalía tenía un poder especial con la niebla, podía hacer que esta hiciera lo que ella ordenase, él y su primo eran fácilmente engañados por el misto mágico que confundía a los mortales pero ella no- No querrás molestar a los mortales, ¿o sí?

-No, es esa señora, hay algo que no me gusta en ella- Murmuró, tratando de no encontrar su mirada pero de enseñarle a Thalía a quién se refería- Quiero saber si solo es una mortal o si es algo más.

-Está bien…- La muchacha alzó sus ojos azules y se concentró en lo que tenía enfrente, en la gente en el bus, en la niebla a su alrededor, finalmente posó su mirada en la señora que Percy le indicó y dejó escapar un grito ahogado, apretando con fuerza el antebrazo de su primo- ¡Oh dioses!

-¿Qué?- Percy estaba un poco alarmado ante la reacción de su prima, sabía que había algo extraño con aquella mujer pero quería estar equivocado, su mano libre viajó inconscientemente al bolsillo donde llevaba a anaklusmos- ¿Qué ves?

-No es una mortal- Respondió Thalía, tragando grueso y clavando sus ojos eléctricos en los de su primo, susurrando para que nadie más los escuchara- Es una furia…


	11. El tío Ferdinand

Este es medio obvio, lamento si cambié un poco las cosas pero bueno, sobre el romance, estoy trabajando en ello, no quiero que sea tan obvio porque si hay algo que adoro de la relación que tienen Percy y Annabeth es cuanto se quieren, se necesitan pero no son dependientes, Annabeth no es la típica doncella en peligro y Percy no es su caballero en armadura dorada, simplemente son y eso me encanta…

* * *

Percy nunca tuvo claro que fue lo que desató los hechos que ocurrieron a continuación, pudo haber sido el hecho de que su mirada sorprendida se cruzó con la de la furia, o quizá fueron las otras dos señoras que se pusieron en pie, quizá fue el momento en que parpadeo y la niebla decidió dejarle ver la realidad y en vez de tres mujeres vio a tres furias, las benévolas y estas se lanzaron al ataque. Annabeth se quedó muda, antes de que ella percibiera lo que estaba pasando, Nico, Thalía y Percy ya se habían puesto a la defensiva, ambos chicos con sus respectivas espadas y la chica con su arco, apuntando una flecha a la cabeza de la furia del medio, la rubia sacó su daga y se preparó para prestar su ayuda y Grover ahogó un gritito de miedo antes de recuperarse y poner una postura digna de un sátiro.

-No se muevan- La voz de Percy tenía una filo helado, por un momento a Annabeth le pareció más alto, más digno, como si hubiese hablado con la voz de su padre; con el poder de un dios- ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Lo siento querido, pero eso es confidencial- Dijo la furia de la izquierda, eran horribles y sus voces le daban escalofríos, alas de murciélago sobresalían de sus espaldas y tenían extremidades desfiguradas y grisáceas, en vez de sus viejos bolsos portaban látigos con los que cortaban el aire- ahora dígannos donde está, ¿Dónde lo han escondido?

-¿Escondido? No sabemos de lo que están hablando- Replicó Thalía, las furias echaron vuelo y empezaron a dar vueltas en torno a ellos, lanzando arañazos y latigazos a ciegas.

-¡Mentirosos, Mentirosos!- chillaban las tres al mismo tiempo, una de ellas se abalanzó contra Nico y ahí fue donde el infierno quedó suelto- ¡Mentirosos!

Las furias atacaron pero los chicos estaban listos, años de práctica los hacían veloces y mortales, ante el peligro se olvidaron totalmente de Annabeth y de Grover, cada uno arremetió contra una de las criaturas. Thalía rompió el labio a la que se le fue encima, golpeándola con su arco y tomó distancia suficiente para apuntar, Nico le ensartó el puño de la espada en la costilla a la suya, manteniendo sus defensa en alto, Percy aturdió a la furia con un golpe en la cabeza, asestado con la parte plana de su espada, finalmente se reagruparon en medio de las tres furiosas benévolas y acabaron con ellas, los chicos con una feroz estocada y la chica con una flecha en la frente, las tres criaturas ardieron en llamas y estallaron en un mar de polvo de dorado.

-Tenemos que irnos- Sugirió Grover, mirando nervioso alrededor, no iba a dejar que le dieran vueltas a la situación- no tardaran mucho en regenerarse, no podemos estar aquí cuando pase.

-Sí, claro…- El bus se había detenido con la explosión, los mortales parecían asustados pero no de la manera que lo estarían si hubieran sabido las razones reales de todo el jaleo, los cinco chicos se hicieron lanzados del autobús y corrieron hacia el bosque, no dejando que nadie les hiciera preguntas, Nico finalmente se detuvo a tomar un respiro- Uff, eso estuvo cerca.

-¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer eso?- Antes de que pudieran registrar lo sucedido, Annabeth le tomó un brazo a Percy y lo apresó contra un árbol, mirándole furiosa y clavando sus enojados ojos grises en los de él- ¿Qué fue eso en el bus?

-No lo sé… ¿reflejos?- Trató de decir el chico pero al final sonó como una pregunta, ¿furias, perros del infierno…? cualquier día que quisieran, podía enfrentarlos fácilmente, ¿Enojadas hijas de Athena? No, definitivamente prefería volver al bus, aquella chica lo aterraba-Realmente no tengo idea de lo que sucedió, yo solo… me moví por instinto.

-Tienes un instinto bastante afilado- No sonaba convencida pero lo soltó, mirando dagas a los otros dos chicos- Espero que se mantengan dentro de mi vista, los voy a estar vigilando.

-Me pregunto de qué hablaban las Furias, querían que les devolviéramos algo- señaló Nico, tratando de cambiar el tema- ¿Qué podrían querer de nosotros?

-No lo sé, pero ellas trabajan para Hades- Annabeth miró a Nico con un poco de pena- Pareciera que él desconfía de nosotros, o nos quiere muertos.

Annabeth empezó a caminar por el bosque, ignorando la mirada nerviosa que los tres chicos y el sátiro compartieron antes de seguirla, no había mucho alrededor y las afueras de nueva Jersey no eran muy interesantes, solo arboles a la derecha, arboles a la izquierda y más arboles por todos lados, eso hasta que se cruzaron con una estatua de piedra, no era muy bonita pero estaba bien trabajada, era un chico de unos seis o siete años con el pulgar metido en la boca y un rostro rechonchete, en su expresión había algo de sorpresa, quizá miedo pero los chicos la pasaron de largo.

-Tú no crees que papá esté tratando de matarnos, ¿cierto?- Preguntó Nico a Thalía en voz baja, no quería que nadie más los escuchara.

-De ninguna manera, recuerda que Annabeth no conoce a los dioses a como tú y yo los conocemos- La chica le dio una de esas poco comunes sonrisas amables de ella y le motivo a seguir andando- Además, ya sabes que a los monstruos les gusta revelarse, incluso los que sirven.

-Cierto-Nico asintió y siguió avanzando, colisionando con su primo, los otros se habían detenido- ¿Qué sucede?

-¿Qué dice ahí?- Percy estaba tratando de leer el letrero que tenían frente a ellos, habían encontrado un antiguo y extraño local en medio del bosque, habían varias estatuas de piedra en todos lados y el jardín estaba lleno de flores hermosas, el rostro del chico estaba recogido en un puchero- Maldita dislexia…

-Dice; "Emporio de gnomos de jardín de la Tía Eme"- Les leyó Grover con una sonrisa torcida, los cuatro semidioses se habían quedado mirando el letrero con el gesto fruncido y aquello le hacía gracia- ¿Deberíamos entrar?

-Sí, claro, porque puestos como estos son completamente normales- Dijo Thalía con cierto sarcasmo- Vamos, ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?

-¿Qué nos coman?- Percy se encogió de hombros.

-¿Qué nos torturen?- Annabeth enarcó una ceja.

-¿Qué nos hagan seguir viendo estas cosas?- Ofreció Nico, mirando con desdén a una vieja estatua de un sátiro- Es horrenda.

-¡Ey! Se parece a mi tío Ferdinand, no lo insultes- Le reprimió Grover, dándole un par de palmadas al pobre sátiro de piedra, eso hasta que la puerta de la tienda se abrió y los chicos se pegaron el uno al otro.

-Buenas tardes, queridos, ¿Qué hacen por aquí?- Preguntó una mujer, tenía aspecto de extranjera, árabe quizá, vestía de negro y llevaba un turbante y lentes oscuros pero les sonrió amablemente- Pasen, no sean tímidos, este no es lugar para andar vagando.

-Mmm, claro, gracias- Respondió Percy, tomando la guía y tratando de no ser odioso- estamos un poco perdidos.

-Se nota, querido, pasen, pasen- Les dio espacio para que entraran y les señaló a la mesa, que estaba llena de comida- ¿Tienen hambre? Estaba a punto de cenar y por lo visto i otra compañía no vendrá, sería una pena desperdiciar.

-Por supuesto, eso huele delicioso, gracias señora- Grover se dejó ir por su nariz y tomó el asiento que la dama le ofrecía, ganándose un par de miradas asesinas de los chicos que siguieron su ejemplo.

-Tía Eme, querido- Dijo ella, dedicándole otra sonrisa y observando a Annabeth con cuidado- Tienes unos ojos preciosos, querida.

-Gracias- Respondió la rubia, tratando de ignorar el extraño sentimiento que tenía en el estomago, definitivamente no era hambre- los herede de mi madre.

-Ah- Esta vez la sonrisa fue un poco cortante y siseó las siguientes palabras- de tu madre…

-¿Qué fue eso?- Preguntó Thalía por lo bajo.

-No lo sé- Respondió Percy, imitando a Grover y piqueteando la comida que tenía en frente.

-Dejen eso- Les reprimió la chica- ¿Qué saben si está envenenado?

-Uy, pesada- ambos chicos rodaron los ojos y Nico trató de no reírse.

-Así que, ¿este negocio es suyo?- Preguntó Annabeth, la dama asintió- ¿Usted trabaja las estatuas?

-Oh sí, antes lo hacía junto a mis hermanas, tenía dos de ellas- La tía Eme no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Annabeth- ¿quisieran dar un paseo?

-Ah, tal vez deberíamos…- "Irnos" iba a decir Percy pero la mujer ya había abierto la puerta con un gesto amable y los invitaba a caminar, el chico suspiró , vencido- Claro, ¿por qué no?

-Oh vaya, se ven encantadores todos allí, justo a ese arbusto- Dijo la tía Eme- ¿Les importaría si les tomó una fotografía?

-pss… Percy, no-Annabeth le susurró al oído, algo había empezado a cobrar sentido en su cabeza- ella sisea.

-¿Qué?- El chico no la escuchó bien, quizá era porque estaban susurrando.

-Ella sisea, y tenía dos hermanas… estatuas de piedra…- La chica trató de hacerle ver lo que resultaba obvio y Grover la escuchó, poniéndose tenso- ¿Qué sucede?

-No se parece al tía Ferdinand…- El sátiro miró a la tía Eme con cierto odio y un poco de miedo- ¡Es el tío Ferdinand!

-Oh, queridos, solo una rápida fotografía- La dama se llevo la mano a los lentes, los chicos se agruparon y aunque Thalía y Nico no habían escuchado mucho, entendían el lenguaje corporal de los otros- Solo quédense quietos, como estatuas.

-¡No la miren! ¡Cierren los ojos!- Ordenó Annabeth, nadie la cuestionó y pronto estuvieron sumidos en la oscuridad-¡Es Medusa!

-Ah, querida, se nota que heredaste la inteligencia de tu madre…- Siseó la mujer, ¿o monstruo?- Será un placer enviarle sus estatuas a los dioses.

-Ni lo sueñes- los chicos se dispersaron y Percy abrió los ojos, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de no volver a mirarla, había cierta curiosidad en él que quería saber cómo lucía una Gorgona.

-Por aquí- Annabeth le jaló de la camisa y ambos se escondieron en un rincón del lugar.

-Annabeth, mi niña, ven acá- Río la tía Eme desde algún lugar- Tu madre me hizo esto, es justo que cobre mi venganza.

-Tenemos que matarla- Decidió la chica rápidamente.

-¿Cómo hacemos eso? No podemos mirarla- Replicó Percy, Grover le hizo señas desde su escondite y apuntó su dedo a Thalía como desesperado- ¿Qué?

-No podemos mirarla, no directamente pero que tal… ¡con esto!- Annabeth le puso una bola de cristal verdoso en las manos y lo empujó en dirección a Medusa- Córtale la cabeza, es la única manera.

-Percy, mi niño, ¿vienes a jugar?- Le molestó el monstruo y Percy se atrevió a mirar por el cristal, la mujer era horrenda, tenía la piel escamada y garras en las manos, y sí, su cabello estaba hecho de cientos de serpientes negras, delgadas y furiosas- te podrías quedar conmigo, harías una estatua encantadora.

-Lo siento tía Eme, no hoy- El chico por fin captó lo que Grover trataba de decirle y le hizo una seña a Thalía, la chica se cubrió los ojos con una mano y con la otra se hizo de la mano de la Gorgona, pasándole una horrible carga eléctrica que sacudió a las serpientes, la distracción fue suficiente para que Percy le rebanara la cabeza de un golpe, el cuerpo de Medusa siseo y el viento se llevó una correntada de polvo dorado- Ewww!

-No seas delicado- le reprimió Thalía, mirando la cosa a sus pies- eso asqueroso…

-¡Wow! ¡Eso es asombroso!- Dijo Nico, mirando la cabeza cercenada de Medusa, las pequeñas serpientes todavía se movían- ¿Nos la podemos quedar?

-No, sería una carga…- Replicó Annabeth- Pero es un trofeo de guerra, tuyo Percy.

-Mmm, tengo un idea- El chico entró de vuelta al emporio de la tía Eme y rebuscó hasta encontrar una caja de las que usaba la Gorgona para sus envíos y un rotulador, metió allí la cabeza y escribió los datos necesarios, también encontró un par de dracmas que se guardó en el bolsillo y finalmente puso la caja en la mesa, donde no tardó mucho en desaparecer- Listo, podemos irnos.

-¿A dónde la has mandado?- Preguntó Annabeth, algo consternada- Debería haber sido al campamento, espero que haya sido así… ¿Percy? Esa cabeza es peligrosa.

-Lo sé, la mandé a un lugar donde estará bien, no te preocupes- El chico sonrió, la rubia realmente le estaba mirando preocupada, finalmente se encogió de hombros y suspiró, rendida, él se rió- Yo sé lo que hago.

**Empire State, piso 600.**

-¡Correo!- Gritó Hermes, mirando la caja que tenía ante sí, parecía sospechosa pero no sabía por qué dudar, menos cuando vio de quién era- ¡Es de Percy!

-Oh, ¿Qué hay adentro?- Preguntó Apolo, tratando de obtener una mejor vista- ¿Qué dice la nota?

_Ares_  
_Monte Olimpo_  
_Planta 600_  
_Edificio Empire State_  
_Nueva York, NY_

_Espero que le encuentres buen uso,_  
_PERCY JACKSON._

-¿Deberíamos abrirla? No es para nosotros- Cuestionó Hermes, acostumbrado a respetar el correo ajeno- ¿Qué crees?

-No creo que se enoje, demos un vistazo- Apolo se lanzó como un niño en navidad y abrió la caja, sus ojos se llenaron de espanto en cuanto una de las serpientes trató de morderle el dedo- ¡No la mires! Oh, Hermes, ¡No!

-¿Qué?- El dios mensajero no pudo ni llegar a ver que había allí dentro, Apolo se lanzó sobre él y le tapó los ojos, apartándolo de allí como despavorido- ¡Percy ha perdido la razón!

-¿Qué les sucede?- Preguntó Ares, entrando a la sala donde los dos dioses habían estado, notó la tarjeta y la caja, sonriendo al ver su contenido- Este gamberro sí que sabe lo que me gusta.

-Ares, ¿Qué sucede con Apolo y Hermes?- Preguntó Poseidón asomándose a la puerta, tenía una cara de consternación ante los actos poco apropiados de los otros dioses- ¿Qué tiene que ver con Percy?

-Oh no es nada- Dijo el Dios de la guerra, haciéndose de los mechones serpentinos y sacando la cabeza sin mirarla y sonriendo ante la expresión de pánico en el rostro del otro, quién se apartó un poco del marco- ¿Quisieras verla más de cerca?

-¡NO!- Gritó el dios del mar antes de salir corriendo, dejando a Ares disfrutando de su regalo.


	12. Osos hormigueros

NO ESTOY MUERTA  
Y yo sé que algunos desearían que así fuera, pero  
POR FAVOR NO ME MATEN!

* * *

Luego de la horrible experiencia con el autobús, las benévolas y la tía Medusa, decidieron que tomar un tren no sería lo peor que les podría pasar, esperaban poder llegar al menos hasta Denver antes de que alguna desgracia les ocurriera pero sabían que estaban esperando demasiado, cuatro semidioses y un sátiro debían oler a buffet para monstruos, eso sin contar que llevaban a los hijos de los tres grandes, lo que prácticamente les colocaba un cartel en letras de neón que decía; "SEMIDIOSES AQUÍ, PASEN Y DISFRUTEN MIENTRAS LOS HACEN PEDAZOS"

-Así que… ¿tienen algo de que charlar?- Preguntó Percy luego de cinco minutos en el tren, el silencio lo estaba matando y a diferencia de Nico y Grover, él no podía dormirse en cualquier lugar- Estoy realmente aburrido.

-¿Y piensas que yo voy a entretenerte?- Thalía lo miró como si le hubiera crecido una cabeza extra- Estas loco.

-¿Qué tal tu?- El chico se volteó a Annabeth, a quién tenía sentada justo al lado- ¿Qué tal es tu familia?

-A ellos no les importo- Respondió la rubia secamente, mirando hacia afuera y no a los ojos curiosos que se habían posado sobre ella- Mi madrastra me detesta, mi padre la quiere más a ella, yo siempre he sido la culpable de todo lo malo que les ha pasado y al final, luego de un tiempo, lo entendí, ellos no me querían. Así que una noche tomé mis cosas y me fui.

-¿Qué edad tenías?- Preguntó Thalía, mirándola con entendimiento, no lastima, ni pena, no como si estuviera triste por ella pero más como si la entendiera, aunque fuera en un plano distinto.

-Siete, igual que cuando entré al campamento, no habría durado mucho allí afuera sin ayuda- La chica aseguró un mechón que le estorbaba detrás de la oreja y sonrió un poco- Hubo alguien que me encontró, me ayudó y me llevó hasta la calina mestiza, él cuidó de mi mientras estuvimos en lo salvaje.

-Eso es bueno, al menos sabes que cuentas con alguien, y con nosotros, aunque no sea de mucha ayuda- Los tres chicos compartieron una pequeña risa incomoda y Percy miró a Annabeth con nuevos ojos, una pizca de admiración hacia la rubia había nacido en él. Había querido preguntar quién era ese alguien, pero era bastante obvio que estaba hablando de Luke, la pequeña historia les había dejado algo en qué pensar y Percy se perdió en la sonrisa que la chica tenía plasmada en el rostro, el paisaje de los campos de Ohio y la luz de la luna atrapada en su cabello la hacían ver casi intemporal y a esa imagen fue que el chico cayó dormido.

"_No podía ver nada, ni siquiera sus propias manos eran distinguibles en la oscuridad que lo abrazaba, no había sonido alguno además de su respiración y por un minuto temió haber muerto mientras dormía, una pequeña luz dorada surgió del vació, como una chispa se expandió y pronto hubo frente a él un espejo dorado, tan esplendido que los destellos dorados bastaban para poder distinguir una pequeña porción de lo que lo rodeaba, estaba en una cueva y su reflejo parecía sucio y maltratado. Su cabello estaba revuelto y sus ropas llenas de agujeros, su piel estaba machada de polvo, sangre seca y un polvo negro que olía sospechosamente a pólvora, cuando extendió la mano para tocar el cristal, su reflejo se apartó._

_-¿Qué crees que haces?- Dijo el chico en el espejo- No puedes tocarme, no existo._

_-¿No existes? Pero tú eres… un simple reflejo- La confusión se extendió por el rostro de ambos chicos, Percy no entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo- ¿O no?_

_-¿Un reflejo? Un reflejo… ¡Un reflejo!- el pequeño balbuceo sonaba tan extraño viniendo de él mismo y poderse escuchar le hacía entender porque Annabeth lo había creído tonto la primera vez que se habían visto- ¡Yo no luzco tonto! Además, no balbuceo, y esa rubia orgullosa no me interesa. Aquí, tú eres el reflejo, este es mi lugar, estas son mis tierras._

_-¿Vives en una cueva vacía?- Percy se había puesto algo nervioso ahora que el otro podía leer sus pensamientos de alguna manera y una carcajada broto del espejo, nunca creyó que él fuera capaz de reírse a como su clon lo hacía y quizá ahí era donde las similitudes terminaban._

_-¿Llamas a esto una cueva vacía? Vaya que de verdad debe serlo, este lugar, todo esto es tu mente Perseus- Percy hizo una nota mental de aprender a sonreír de la manera que su clon lo hacía, hasta Thalía hubiera tenido escalofríos- Diría que soy tu consciencia pero no, soy como tu inconsciencia pero… bueno, tu sabes, si tuvieras un ángel y un demonio sobre tu hombro, yo seguramente sería el demonio._

_-Bueno, definitivamente eres yo, pero… ¿Qué quieres conmigo?- Imaginarse a sí mismo con una toga roja, cuernos y una cola no estaba ayudando mucho a calmar su mente ansiosa- Si de verdad eres mi parte malvada deberías de estarme incitando a hacer cosas malas, ¿Qué quieres que haga?_

_-Oh, me ofendes- Su clon hizo un gesto melodramático y simuló estar realmente herido por el comentario, luego se rió un poco y se acercó a Percy lo más que el cristal lo dejó- Pero la verdad es que sí, te diré que hagas cosas malas y me vas a escuchar, porque esta vez, solo esta vez, esas cosas malas vienen con una recompensa, sí, tienen un precio también, pero palidece en comparación con lo que obtendrás, créeme Perseus Jackson, acepta su trato y no te arrepentirás._

_El clon estaba presionando sus manos contra el espejo, mirándole fieramente a los ojos y con una expresión decidida, lo que decía era verdad, o lo que él creía que era verdad y por un momento hubo duda recorriendo las venas de Percy, una pizca de miedo y montones de ansiedad, no quería escuchar a su parte malvada, ¿Qué tal si se dejaba convencer? Ya estaba cansado de escuchar sobre precios, la misión tendría un precio, cualquiera que fuera el trato que le ofrecerían tendría un precio, todos le estaban poniendo precios y Percy no tenía ni idea de que era lo que querían, ¿Con que iba a pagarlos? No quería averiguarlo, y su mente, reaccionando a sus pensamientos, creó una raja en el cristal, el clon se empezó a reír al ver que había cumplido con su trabajo y riéndose fue que desapareció en una lluvia de cristal, resultado del espejo rompiéndose en pedazos."_

**Al día siguiente**

El Gateway Arch ya era visible para el final de su segundo día, el cielo se empezaba a teñir de dorado y un pequeño escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Percy al recordar su sueño de la noche anterior, Nico lo notó y miró a su primo con una ceja levantada, habían aprendido a comunicarse bastante bien por medio de simples miradas y se dedicaron un intercambio de opiniones silencioso mientras el resto seguía ignorante a ambos muchachos.

"_¿Sucede algo?"  
"No"  
"Me estás mintiendo" _Y esta vez no era una pregunta_  
"Un poco, no es importante"  
"¿Estás seguro?"  
"Cien por ciento"  
"Okay"  
"Okay"_

-Siempre he querido hacer algo como eso- Le susurró Annabeth a Thalía, ambas estaban sentadas a la ventana, una frente a la otra.

-¿Cómo qué?- Preguntó la chica mirando por la ventana y tratando de seguir la mirada de la rubia- ¿El arco?

-Sí, construir algo grandioso, algo que esté hecho de metal y piedra y dure por siempre, que tenga mi nombre escrito en la base- sus ojos se habían llenado de ilusión, como si se estuviera imaginando el día en que aquello pasara de verdad.

-¿Quieres ser arquitecta? Supongo que tiene sentido, siendo hija de Athena- Thalía casi hizo una mueca al pensar en la diosa, extrañaba un poco el convivir con sus tutores pero sonrió al ver cuán similar era Annabeth a su madre- Algún día, ya verás.

-Sí, por ahora creo que deberíamos concentrarnos en alimentar a estos salvajes- Se rió la rubia, mientras Percy, Nico y Grover empezaron a quejarse de lo aburridos que estaban y de lo vacíos que se sentían sus estómagos- ¿Quién quiere darle un vistazo de cerca al arco?

-Si me consigues una cajita feliz te sigo hasta el fin del mundo- Dijo Nico y sus primos arrugaron el ceño, el tren haría una parada de tres horas antes de partir, en tres horas Nico podía arrasar muy bien con un McDonald, en fin, podían culpar a Annabeth esta vez.

La caminata de la estación al arco no era demasiado lejos pero tampoco tan corta, les daría el tiempo suficiente para un pequeño paseo, algo de comida y volverían con unos minutos de sobra, todo en orden. Las filas no eran tan largas al anochecer y pudieron colarse sin problemas, el museo subterráneo estaba lleno de cachivaches y no había cosa muy interesante pero Annabeth se la pasó contándole a los chicos datos curiosos sobre la construcción del arco pero Thalía era la única que la escuchaba, Nico iba haciendo muecas a su espalda mientras Grover y Percy se daban una sobredosis de azúcar con golosinas que habían comprado en una tienda

Cuando decidieron subir a la cima del arco para apreciar la vista y Percy empezó a revolverse nervioso, el chico se había vuelto un poco claustrofóbico desde la vez que Ares pensó que sería gracioso meterlo en una caja y mandárselo a Amphitrite por Hermes Express, Thalía y Nico sabían esto y se posaron ambos a cada lado de su primo y se dedicaron subir en silencio, una señora gorda iba con ellos, llevaba un pequeño y feo chihuahua con ella, a los chicos les sorprendió que no le hubieran dicho nada pero no lo mencionaron, ni siquiera cuando el animal empezó a gruñirles.

-Oh, venga hijito, compórtate que estamos en público- Le reprimió la mujer- No vayas a asustar a estos retoños.

Si bien la vista era increíble, habían pocas cosas que a Percy le gustaran menos que los lugares cerrados, un lugar cerrado y a ciento ochenta metros de altura no era nada reconfortante y podía ver que Thalía tampoco estaba muy cómoda con estar tan alto. Por las ventanas se podía apreciar la ciudad, tan viva y llenas de luces de colores y por el otro lado se podía ver el río, el agua le recordaba al muchacho de su hogar en el Olimpo y en su padre, un guardia lo distrajo de sus pensamientos al anunciar que cerrarían pronto y todos le lanzaron una mirada de disculpa a Annabeth, no era su culpa pero sabían que la chica se hubiera quedado allí por siempre si la hubieran dejado.

El ascensor estuvo lleno antes de que Percy pudiera entrar, los chicos se ofrecieron bajarse y esperar por él pero eso no le pareció necesario, les dijo que lo esperaran abajo y se quedo rondando un poco más mientras esperaba el siguiente ascensor, la señora gorda y su perro también se habían quedado por allí, se le estaban acercando y la mujer sonrió, Percy odiaba tener un sexto sentido que solía advertirle cuando no confiar en la gente, lo ponía nervioso antes de que las cosas pasaran, justo entonces el perro se escapó del agarre de su dueña y le empezó a ladrar.

-Ah pero bueno, hijo te dije que dije que esperaras- ¿Hijo? El perro la ignoró y siguió ladrando, la señora suspiró- Bueno, si insistes…

-Disculpe señora, su perro… -El chico no sabía qué hacer, había gente mirándolos y todavía no tenía suficientes razones para explicar la mala sensación que estaba abarcándolo justo ahora- ¿Podría calmar a su chihuahua?

-Quimera, la palabra que buscas es quimera- Le corrigió la mujer con una sonrisa- Es fácil confundirlos, ya sabes, toda esta niebla.

Los ladridos se convirtieron en un rugido y la creatura frente a él se transformó, la mujer también había cambiado físicamente y pudo escuchar gente gritar en la distancia, siempre se preguntó que verían los mortales pero ahora no le importaba, estaba a menos de tres metros de la bestia y anaklusmos todavía estaba su bolsillo, si se movía estaba muerto.

-Oh Perseus Jackson, deberías considerar esto un honor, no es por cualquier héroe que ignoraría las ordenes de mi señor Zeus y mucho menos te entregaría a uno de mis hijos para la cena, otro héroe le daría indigestión, pero tú, eres merecedor de un trato especial, de primera mano de la madre de los monstruos; Equidna!

-¿Cómo…?- La alarma que le indicaba a Percy que debía callarse no estaba funcionando, ignoró todo lo que la mujer serpiente había dicho y el significado de sus palabras, su cerebro realmente estaba confundido y solo pudo pensar en una cosa-… ¿El oso hormiguero?

-¡NO! ¿Por qué nadie puede dejarlo por fuera? ¡Esto no es una broma pequeño semidiós! ¿Te atreves a compararme con ese ridículo animal?- Por la manera en que gritaba era fácil ver que no era la primera vez que aquello pasaba- Pero ya verás, solo por esto tu muerte tardará más de lo planeado, sufrirás Percy Jackson, ¡Mi hijo te hará pedazos!

La quimera se le lanzó encima y apenas consiguió esquivarla, sacó el bolígrafo de su bolsillo y lo destapó, poniendo la guardia en alto y preparándose para la batalla, sinceramente no quería luchar con ningún monstruo en aquella situación pero no tenía de otra, la criatura le rugió de nuevo y esta vez le lanzó una llamarada que no se estaba esperando, casi terminó como crujiente pero consiguió esquivar el fuego por los pelos, justo detrás de él había ahora un agujero y seguramente Annabeth tendría un ataque, a bestia se lanzó de nuevo y esta vez consiguió morderlo en la pantorrilla, sintió que la pierna le ardía y lanzó una estocada, no hizo mucho daño pero consiguió que lo soltara.

-Venga niño, ríndete ya, sabes bien que el veneno te matará en un par de minutos- Sonrió Equidna- Rinde tu espada, olvidaré que me ofendiste, mi nuevo señor tendrá consideración de ti, el quiere hacer un trato contigo.

-Nunca- Respondió él, no pudo evitar pensar en su sueño y en el consejo que su inconsciencia le había dado, no lo quería, se aferró a contracorriente y se preparó para atacar- Prefiero la muerte a ser un traidor.

-Espero que tu papi te haya enseñado a volar Perseus Jackson- Se rió la ella- ¡MUERE!

La quimera lanzó unas cuantas llamas más, haciendo a Percy retroceder hasta el borde de la abertura, si se hubiera detenido un segundo a pensar en si debía saltar o convertirse en tostada, seguramente habría sido una tostada, se dejó caer sin siquiera remediar en ello pero lanzó su espada como último recurso, sonriendo al ver que se hundía en la cabeza de la criatura. No supo que pasó con la quimera, si la había herido de muerte o si Equidna se estaba riendo o gritando como una loca rabiosa, lo único sabía era que estaba cayendo y que el veneno empezaba a cobrar efecto, los bordes de su visión se oscurecían y su respiración se hacía más lenta en vez de acelerarse por la adrenalina, estaba muriendo y cayendo al río, no al mar, al Misisipi, cerró los ojos y se encomendó a su padre.

-Por favor, ayúdame…


	13. Secretos

Bueno, este está un poco corto, pero es que estoy preparando una bomba atómica que si tengo suerte espero subir antes del 29 de este mes, porque me voy de viaje y ahí si que no hago nada, lamento de verdad ser tan lenta escribiendo pero es que no me puedo estar quieta mucho rato y entonces me distraigo, bueno al final de este cap hay una pequeña sorpresa, les digo, es un cameo, va a ser pasajero y por ahora no va a tener un gran impacto así que no se asusten, pero bueno, más adelante esto va a ser importante... ya mucho hablar, blablabla, ahí les va el capítulo entonces.

* * *

Thalía se volteó de manera violenta al escuchar las sirenas, ambulancias y policías se estaba acercando a la zona y no fue hasta entonces que notó el humo y las llamas restantes en la cima del Gateway Arch, sin decir palabra alguna tomó a Nico del brazo y echó a correr en dirección a la conmoción, el chico dejó escapar un pequeño grito ahogado de la sorpresa pero recuperó la compostura al ver el desastre que su primo había hecho, porqué tenía que haber sido Percy, ¿Quién más tenía la costumbre de dejar edificios en llamas cada vez que salían al mundo mortal? Esa era una de las 163 razones en la lista que Lady Hera tenía pegada en el refrigerador en el Olimpo por las cuales ellos no tenían permitido bajar sin dejar aviso previo y una nota firmada por Zeus.

-Esto es por lo que no podemos tener cosas lindas- Gruñó la chica, tratando de observar más de cerca el desorden y buscando a su primo con la mirada, no había seña alguna del mayor y no podía escuchar muy bien lo que estaban diciendo los policías, algo sobre un ataque terrorista y adolescentes pirómanos, en sí, nada tenía sentido- Necesitamos acercarnos

-Lo que necesitan es decirme que sucede- Annabeth y Grover consiguieron alcanzarlos y la rubia no parecía muy contenta con la situación, ambas chicas se enfrentaron frente a frente.

-Esto no te concierne- dijo Thalía, su voz cargada de tensión pero tratando de no descargar su ira en Annabeth- Es un asunto de familia, ocupo saber dónde está Percy.

-Esto es una misión de la que somos parte, TODOS, así que si hay que encontrar al cerebro de algas…- Annabeth se inclinó un poco, casi chocando narices con la pelinegra, su mirada seria y las esquinas de sus labios ligeramente hacia arriba-… mejor buscar cerca del río, soy más útil a tu lado que a tus espaldas.

-Chicas…- Empezó a decir Nico, mirando hacia la distancia, siguiendo la línea del Misisipi hasta donde un chico maniobraba su manera fuera del agua, notando que estaba siendo observado se llevó un dedo índice a los labios y le hizo señas al otro para que se acercara- Iré a ver si puedo escuchar mejor de aquel lado.

-No deberíamos dividirnos- comentó Grover, algo preocupado por todo lo que estaba pasando e ignorante al dilema en el que estaban realmente.

-Será rápido, no se preocupen- El sátiro gruñó pero asintió de todas maneras, las chicas no le pusieron la más mínima atención, ocupadas en su concurso de miradas furiosas, la tensión entre ambas era tan fuerte que Nico podía ver, literalmente, pequeñas chispas eléctricas entre ellas, cortesía de su prima.

La ventaja de ser pequeño y vestir de negro es que la mayoría de la gente no te nota cuando te escurres, Nico sabía aquello más que bien y fue fácil para él movilizarse entre la creciente multitud hasta el callejón en el que Percy se ocultaba, no parecía herido a pesar de que su ropa estaba un poco arañada, estaba casi completamente seco, excepto por el cabello pero aquello era a propósito y era ligeramente preocupante, si Percy ocupaba refrescarse la cabeza algo andaba mal, definitivamente mal.

-¿Qué sucedió allá arriba? Thalía estaba cerca de volar algo en pedazos y tenemos mucha suerte de que ese algo no haya sido Annabeth, aunque no estoy muy seguro de que eso vaya a durar tampoco, esas chicas están locas, Percy, de verdad hmphnmpphhm…- Una mano interrumpió el balbuceo nervioso del menor y un par de ojos verdes le miraron seriamente.

-Tenemos un problema, un enorme problema- Percy miró alrededor, como confirmando que no tenían compañía y suspiró, quitando su mano de la boca del otro- Arriba me encontré con Equidna y su chihuahua satánico que en realidad era una quimera, los monstruos se están revelando, incluso los que trabajan para los dioses y no es coincidencia que le rayo de Zeus desapareciera, además, no es lo único que han robado, ¿recuerdas a las benévolas?

Nico asintió, frunciendo el ceño ante lo que estaba escuchando.

-El yelmo de la oscuridad de tu padre fue robado- El menor abrió los ojos con sorpresa y su boca se abrió un poco- hay alguien que está buscando romper el pobre equilibrio que tenemos, Nico, tenemos que detenerlos, encontrar el rayo, el yelmo y devolverlos, tenemos que hacer demasiadas cosas, solo somos cinco pero no podemos decirle a nadie más, la náyade del río me lo dijo, mi padre sabe ciertas cosas pero tampoco puede arriesgarse a agitar las cosas allá arriba, tu sabes tan bien como yo que los dioses son orgullosos, esto tenemos que resolverlo nosotros.

-¿Por qué no a las chicas y a Grover?- fue lo único que se le ocurrió a Nico, demasiadas dudas rodando en su cabeza y aquello fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir en el momento, pero le parecía sospechoso, Percy nunca era tan secretista- ¿Por qué callarme y apartarme para contarme esto? ¿Por qué no a todo el grupo?

-No podemos explicarles todos, dioses Nico, esto es más grande de lo que creía en un principio, no es solo la rebelión allá arriba lo que me preocupa, hay semidioses involucrados, ¿sabes lo que Annabeth me haría si le digo que sospecho de la gente en campamento- El chico pasó ambas manos por su cabello, desordenándolo todavía más, nervioso y mirando a la distancia, donde el resto del grupo parecía estar buscándolos

-Te castraría, o te cortaría la lengua, esos chicos son su familia- Nico arrugó la cara, él le haría eso a cualquiera que se atreviera a insultar a sus primos o a su hermana y acusarlos de estar revolviendo una guerra en el Olimpo valía como una gran ofensa- Entonces, ¿quieres que yo intente ayudar con el yelmo pero en silencio?

-¡Exacto! Nico, por eso es que te adoro, eres un pequeño genio, además, tus esqueletos serán de gran ayuda- Sonrió Percy revolviéndole el cabello- Creo que quizá deberíamos volver, Grover será el que va a terminar castrado si intenta meterse entre esas dos.

-Mucha razón, Grover siempre termina en el extremo amargo de tus metidas de pata- Nico suspiró y empezó a andar, su primo a su lado, las chicas habían comenzado a discutir otra vez y el pobre niño cabra estaba tratando de calmarlas para que no hicieran un escándalo, el menor miró a Percy y añadió con una pequeña sonrisa;- Vamos a ocupar unas cuantas cajitas felices…

* * *

_**Unos cuantos kilómetros a la distancia, en algún lugar de las vegas.**_

Organizar una revolución no es un asunto sencillo, en los libros no te dicen que hay personas que creen que pueden evitar lo inevitable o que piensan que tus ideas son equivocadas, personas que no entienden la verdadera razón de lo que haces, la intención en tus acciones es malinterpretada y la mayoría piensa que lo único que quieres es crear problemas, pero eso no era verdad y Ethan lo tenía más que claro, el no estaba empezando una guerra en vano, el no estaba tirando todo por la borda y tampoco quería causar la destrucción del Olimpo, al contrario, quería mejorarlo, quería hacer que los dioses no tuvieran que agachar la mirada a sus hijos y mirarlos como si fueran trozos de tierra que estorbaban a su paso, Ethan estaba cansado de ser ignorado y manipulado, de que sus vidas estuvieran en peligro y que nadie se hiciera responsable, aquello que él buscaba era más que venganza; era justicia.

_"Ve a las Vegas, allí hay un insolente muchacho al que vamos a necesitar, no ahora, no, falta algo de tiempo antes de que podamos utilizarlo, pero ese chico nunca se queda mucho en ningún lugar, sabe como mentir y como pasar desapercibido, es difícil de rastrear y en sí, pareciera otro semidiós insignificante, no que ninguno de ustedes lo sea, pero no llama la atención, no hay mucho de especial en él, pero lo poco que hay; es muy importante. Tráelo Ethan, tu sabrás quién es cuando lo veas"_

Las palabras de su madre le rodaban por la cabeza, así era que había terminado allí, en las calles de las vegas, con un uniforme robado y ofreciendo a cada chico sospechoso un tiquete especial con el que podían pasar a probar los nuevos juegos del casino, gratis. Claro, aquello era una trampa, ocupaba tiempo para examinar a los chicos y tratar de adivinar cual era el que su madre quería, el casino Loto le ofrecía ese tiempo, solo necesitaba conseguir una buena cantidad esa noche, el muchacho suspiró y se pasó la mano por el rostro, deteniendo sus dedos ligeramente sobre el parche en su ojo, aquello era todo lo que necesitaba para seguir trabajando, saber que estaba haciendo lo que debía, que su sacrificio no sería en vano, que iba a conseguir justo lo que merecía.

-oye chico, ¿tienes tiempo para unas palabras?- Justo había pasado un chico que había llamado su atención, él se detuvo y miró a Ethan con curiosidad- El casino Loto ha cambiado sus maquinas en el área para jóvenes pero queremos asegurarnos de que sirvan y sean del gusto del público, ¿te gustaría probarlas? No te costara nada.

-Hmmm, lo siento, estoy un poco ocupado- Dijo el chico, sonriendo un poco, tratando de ser amable, parecía nervioso y miraba la calle de la que venía como si alguien lo estuviese persiguiendo-Tal vez alguien más pueda aprovechar la oportunidad.

-oh pero me pareces del tipo jugador, anda- Ethan le guiñó su ojos bueno y le dio una palmadita en el espalda, estaba casi seguro de que aquel era el chico al que necesitaba- Además, el casino es un lugar seguro, no sé, perfecto para gente que quiere pasar un rato tranquilo, sin que lo encuentren…

-Eres bueno, me has convencido, venga entonces- El chico se rió un poco, por lo visto de verdad estaba tratando de ocultarse de alguien. _"Sabe como mentir y pasar desapercibido"_ Sí, definitivamente esa era una descripción que se apegaba a aquel chico- Gracias... erh?

-Ethan, Ethan Nakamura para servirte compañero- Sonrió él, saboreando ligeramente su pequeña victoria- ¿Y tú eres?

-Oh bueno, yo…- El chico parecía dudoso de entregar su nombre, cualquier fugitivo sabía mejor que confiar en cualquiera, aquel chico parecía tener experiencia, llevaba ropas simples, unos jeans y un abrigo verde oscuro, su cabello estaba hecho un revoltijo de rizos oscuros y por un momento Ethan se preguntó si aquel chico podría ser parte de su familia, su sonrisa parecía demasiado conocida, sus ojos castaños lo estaban investigando, tratando de decidir si podía confiar en el extraño muchacho del casino, por lo visto su decisión fue que Ethan era inofensivo porque extendió una mano y sonrió aún más ampliamente-_ Leo, mi nombre es Leo._


	14. NOTA IMPORTANTE

Primero que todo me gustaría disculparme por toda la tardanza que he tenido, esperaba poder publicar los cuatro cápitulos que habí hecho por adelantado pero lastimosamente mi computadora tuvo una crisis y ahora no quiere funcionar, hasta ahora no he podido repararla y los pocos equipos que tengo a mi disposición no funcionan corrrectamente con , sinceramente no sé la razón pero espero poder reparar mi computadora pronto para poder continuar con la historia, mientras tanto trataré de poder ir escribiendo de antemano para que cuando tenga mi pc pueda subir los cápitulos de una vez. de verdad lo lamento mucho y les agradezco que sigan aquí a pesar de todas las molestias que debe ser esperar a que mi compu funcione.


End file.
